Harry Potter und die Macht der Liebe
by 11-Dino
Summary: AU-Harry Potter wird von Severus Snape von den Dursleys gerettet. Aber wieso glaubt die ganze Zauberwelt, dass der Junge-der-lebt tot ist? Wer ist dieser Harry Evans mit dem Ginny Weasley befreundet ist? Voldemort kommt zurück und wer hält ihn jetzt auf?
1. Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

Hallo

das ist meine erste Fanfiction zwar habe ich sie bereits auf einer anderen HP veröffentlicht, aber ich habe lange nicht gewusst wie es weiter gehen soll und jetzt versuch ich sie endlich fertig zu bekommen und dachte vielleicht noch andere Meinungen einzuholen.

Die ersten Kapitel sollten relativ schnell hochgeladen sein und ich versuch parallel weiter zu schreiben so dass nicht zu große Wartezeiten entstehen, ich weiß wie es ist auf eine Story zu warten. Hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**Kapitel 1: Severus Snape**

Severus Snape war ein ungewöhnlicher Mensch, nahezu jeder fürchtete sich vor ihm. Vielleicht lag es an seinem Aussehen: seine schwarzen, fettig aussehenden Haare und seine Nase ließen schon so manchen Schüler zittern. Selbst wenn er anfing zu reden und zu schreien, was allzu häufig vorkam bei den talentfreien Schülern, bekam es jeder Schüler mit der Angst zu tun.  
Severus Snape war kein gewöhnlicher, normaler Mensch, nein, er war ein Zauberer und Lehrer in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
Nun, dieser Severus Snape war gerade in der Muggelwelt unterwegs, in der die nicht magische Bevölkerung lebte, genauer gesagt war er in Little Whinging, Surrey. Als er plötzlich Geschrei hörte, es kam aus einen der Häuser.  
„Freak, komm raus!"  
Snape hörte ein leises Wimmern.  
„Nicht Onkel Vernon, es tut mir leid … ahh … es tut mir Leid.. nicht."  
„Sei still Freak, ich werde dir deine Abnormalität rausprügeln. Du wirst schon sehen"  
Das Wimmern wurde stärker. Severus Snape war am Fenster und konnte sehen wir ein dicker Mann nach dem Baseballschläger griff und auf den Jungen einprügelte. Dieser versuchte gar nicht sich zu wehren und Severus glaubte leise ein „Es tut mir leid" zu vernehmen. Als würden die Prügel mit dem Baseballschläger nicht reichen, schlug der Mann, Onkel Vernon, den Jungen mit seinem Gürtel. Severus schauderte, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen, schnell griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ die Tür explodieren, schnellen Schrittes war er im Raum des Junges, der in einer Blutlache lag,…seiner.  
Bevor Severus reagieren konnte, schlug der Mann mit dem Baseballschläger gegen den Kopf des Jungen, als wäre dieser der Ball. Dieser war schon vorher am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit gewesen, was ihm jedoch bis da nicht vergönnt war, fiel in sich zusammen. Severus reagierte blitzschnell, er ließ den Mann erstarren, beinah hätte er etwas anderes getan, doch das hatte Zeit, erst musste der Junge gerettet werden.  
Er nahm die Hand des Jungen, den er auf etwa 8 Jahre schätzte und apparierte nach Hogwarts. So schnell er konnte trug er den Jungen zum Krankenflügel. Als er diesen betrat, besser erstürmte, wurde er von einer furiosen Madam Pomfrey empfangen, die den Mund schon zu einer ihrer berüchtigten Schreitriaden öffnete, ihn aber sofort schloss, als sie bemerkte, was Snape da bei sich hatte.  
„ Bei Merlin, Severus, was ist passiert? Leg ihn dahin! Der arme Junge…"  
Severus tat wie ihm befohlen und legte den Jungen auf ein Bett. Sofort begann Madam Pomfrey den Jungen zu untersuchen. Severus lief hinaus und holte einige Tränke, die er Madam Pomfrey hinstellte. Er wollte sie nicht stören, a er wusste wie sie reagieren würde. Stattdessen setzte er sich an das Bett des Jungen, dessen Namen er nicht kannte und wartete besorgt, was Madam Pomfrey für eine Diagnose stellen würde. Diese sprach einige Zauberformeln und man hörte sie öfters aufkeuchen. Nach etwa einer Stunde lies sie sich erschöpft in einen Stuhl fallen.  
„Was ist mit ihm?"  
„Er ist immer noch bewusstlos und ich weiß nicht, wann und ob er je wieder aufwacht. Seine Brüche und Blutungen konnte ich heilen, aber die Verletzung am Kopf wird ihre Zeit brauchen. Severus, was ist mit dem Jungen passiert?"  
„Er wurde mit einem Gürtel und einem Baseballschläger verprügelt."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Severus Snape den Krankenflügel und machte sich auf zu dem Mann namens Vernon.

Severus Snape kam erschöpft zum Krankenflügel, er war bei diesen Muggel gewesen und was er gesehen hatte, das hätte selbst Lord Voldemort nicht schlimmer machen können. Der Junge, Harry Potter, eigentlich Held der Zauberwelt und Objekt seiner Verachtung, lebte unter einer Treppe und wurde täglich misshandelt und geschlagen. Es war seiner Magie zu verdanken, dass er nicht gestorben war. Sie hatten ihm erzählt, dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren, seine Eltern, die den Fall Voldemorts gebracht hatten, auch wenn nicht für immer. Severus Snape verleugnete nicht, dass er James Potter hasste, dieser hatte ihn schließlich seine Liebe geklaut, Lily Evans, die Mutter des Jungen. Als er den Jungen jetzt ansah, reifte ein Entschluss in ihm, er würde Harry Potter zu sich nehmen, ihm einige glückliche Erinnerungen geben und ihn helfen seine Aufgabe zu bestehen. Aber das war jetzt unwichtig erstmal musste er aufwachen.  
„Poppy?"  
„Severus, endlich!"  
„Der Junge?"  
„Oh ja, er ist stabil, aber immer noch bewusstlos."

Severus Snape, der griesgrämige Zaubertrank-Professor saß jeden Tag an Harrys Bett. Sein Blick schweifte öfters zu Harrys Narbe. Er dachte daran, was passiert wäre, hätte er Harry nicht gerettet. Er wäre nach Hogwarts gekommen, er wäre begafft worden und er, Severus Snape, hätte ihn verachtet, weil er aussah wie James Potter.  
„Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, Harry, Lilys Sohn verdient mehr", sprach er leise in die Stille des Krankenflügels. Er würde alles geben um Harry die Kindheit zu geben, die er verdiente, wenn möglich ohne Ruhm.


	2. Wo ist Harry Potter?

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Kapitel 2: Wo ist Harry Potter?**

Es verging ein Jahr, Harry wurde 11, doch noch immer hatte sich nichts an seinem Zustand verändert. Er lag da, als würde er schlafen. Severus besuchte ihn täglich und sprach mit ihm. Immer hoffte er, dass Harry seine Augen öffnen würde.  
Der Erste September rückte näher und Harry wäre nach Hogwarts gekommen, wenn er nicht bewusstlos im Krankenflügel gelegen hätte. Severus hatte niemandem gesagt, wer wirklich da im Bett lag. Madam Pomfrey hatte er erzählt, dass es sich um einen Zauberer aus einer Muggelfamilie handelte und dessen Familie mit seiner Magie nicht umgehen konnte. Der große Albus Dumbledore selbst wusste nicht wer da im Krankenflügel lag. Ja Severus tat gut daran es ihm zu verschweigen, denn er fühlte, dass Albus einen Teil der Verantwortung trug, dass der Held der Zauberwelt so zugerichtet werden konnte. Severus erhob sich um rechtzeitig zum Willkommensfest zu kommen und bereitete sich auf das Chaos vor, das herrschen würde, wenn heraus kam, dass der „Junger der lebt" nicht da war.

Minerva McGonagall las wie jedes Jahr die Namen der neuen Schüler vor. Dieses Jahr freute sie sich besonders auf einen Jungen, Harry Potter, der Sohn von James und Lily Potter, die, wie sie nicht leugnen konnte, immer ihre Lieblingsschüler waren.  
„Potter, Harry", schallte durch die Große Halle.  
Alle Schüler reckten ihre Hälse, um den berühmten Jungen zu sehen, doch keiner der Erstklässer setzte sich in Bewegung um sich den Hut aufzusetzen. Die Schüler fingen an zu flüstern. Minerva schaute zu Albus, der war genauso erstaunt wie sie. Wo war Harry Potter? Albus zeigte Minerva an, mit dem Sortieren weiter zu machen. Doch innerlich wiederholte er immer wieder dieselbe Frage: „Wo war Harry Potter?" Als das Fest zu Ende ging, verließ Albus Hogwarts und apparierte in den Ligusterweg. Dort lief er den Weg zum Haus 4 hinauf und klingelte an der Haustür.  
Ein junger Mann öffnete die Tür und fragte höflich: „Hallo, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Dumbledore beäugte den jungen Mann argwöhnisch.  
„Ja, könnte ich bitte mit Vernon Dursley oder Petunia Dursley sprechen?"  
„Dursley sagen Sie, ach ja, die Vormieter, tut mir leid, nein, ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich befinden, zumindest nicht Petunia und ihr Sohn. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Dudley oder so? Ihr Mann jedoch wurde letztes Jahr verhaftet wegen Kindesmissbrauch. Haben Sie es nicht gehört? Dieses Monster hat seinen Neffen zu Tode geprügelt. Es war doch groß in den Nachrichten."  
Dumbledore wurde schlecht, Harry Potter soll zu Tode geprügelt worden sein, von seinem eigenen Onkel?  
„Oh, nein, das wusste ich nicht."  
„Warten Sie einen Moment oder kommen sie doch rein, ich glaube, ich hab noch ein Zeitungsbericht von damals und keine Angst ich habe alles renovieren lassen. Es ist immer noch komisch in diesem Haus zu leben."  
Der junge Mann durchsuchte eine Schublade und fand was er suchte, er übergab Dumbledore einen Zeitungsartikel.

**Mann erschlägt Neffen mit Baseballschläger**

_London, Surrey. Gestern wurden weitere Einzelheiten zur Tat bekannt gegeben. Vernon D. erschlug den 10-jährigen Harry P. aller Wahrscheinlichkeit mit einem Baseballschläger, der Schläger wurde im Haus sichergestellt mit deutlichen Blutspuren, die dem Jungen zugeordnet worden sind. Der aktuelle Tathergang sieht demnach folgendermaßen aus: Vernon D. kam von der Arbeit nach Hause, er war sehr wütend, diese Wut kam seinem Neffen, der auf Grund der Ermordung seiner Eltern bei seinem Onkel wohnte, später zu spüren. Es scheint wohl so, dass Harry P. ein Glas hinunter gefallen war und Vernon ihn deshalb zuerst mit Fäusten und dann mit einem Gürtel schlug. Der Junge, bereits jetzt schwer verletzt, war jedoch doch noch bei Bewusstsein. Vernon D. gefiel das gar nicht und er ergriff den im Flur liegenden Baseballschläger seines Sohnes Dudley (10) und schlug Harry P. damit gegen den Kopf. Der Junge verlor sofort das Bewusstsein und erlag seinen Verletzungen. Da seine Leiche jedoch nie gefunden wurde, kann man die genaue Todesursache nicht benennen. Trotz der Abwesenheit der Leiche sind sich die Behörden sicher, das Harry P. nicht mehr am Leben ist. Die Menge an Blut, die am Tatort gefunden wurde, macht das Überleben des nur 10 Jahre alten Jungen unmöglich. Vernon D. droht jetzt eine Gefängnisstrafe, die wohl Lebenslänglich heißen wird, seine Frau und ihr Sohn werden wohl so davon kommen. Da ihnen ein Missbrauch nicht nachzuweisen ist. Politiker fordern nun eine bessere Kontrolle um Kindesmissbrauch vorzubeugen.  
_  
Dumbledore verlor noch mehr Farbe und musste sich setzen.  
„Oh, geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Soll ich Ihnen ein Glas Wasser holen?"  
„Nein, danke es geht schon wieder"  
„Sagen Sie, kannten Sie Vernon Dursley gut?"  
„Nein, aber Harry."  
„Oh, das ist schrecklich, Ihr Verlust tut mir Leid."  
„Danke, sagen Sie, kann ich den Artikel mitnehmen?"  
„Sicherlich."  
„Danke, ich werde wieder gehen, einen schönen Tag noch"  
„Danke, wünsche ich Ihnen auch. Ach ja falls Sie Harry die letzte Ehre erweisen wollen, die Straße runter ist ein Friedhof. Dort ist sein Grab"  
„Ich dachte es gäbe keine Leiche."  
„Gab es auch nicht, aber die Anwohner haben Harry einen Gedenkstein gebaut, damit er nicht vergessen wird."  
„Ach ja" Dumbledore lief die Straße hinunter, zu dem Friedhof, er betrat ihn und fand schnell den Gedenkstein.

**Hier liegt Harry Potter  
31.07.1990 **(auf Grund später Handlungen verschieb ich die Handlungszeit)  
**05.10.2000  
Niemals vergessen.**

Dumbledore kniete sich zu dem Stein hinunter, in diesem Augenblick merkte man wie alt der Professor wirklich war. Er zauberte eine Lilie und legte sie neben den Stein.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich hätte das nie zulassen sollen. Es tut mir so Leid."  
Und eine Träne tropfte auf den Stein. Dumbledore erhob sich und mit einem letzten Blick auf den Grabstein apparierte er zurück nach Hogwarts.

Severus wusste, dass, wenn er Harry wirklich von dem Ruhm fernhalten wollte, Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, sterben musste. Es war keine leichte Entscheidung, da er wusste, dass Voldemort noch lebte, sein Dunkles Mal war zwar verblasst, aber es wurde wieder sichtbarer. Die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt lag auf den Schultern von Harry, aber Harry hatte es verdient eine normale Kindheit zu haben. Deswegen hatte er Vernons Erinnerung manipuliert. Vernon dachte nun, dass Harry gestorben war und er seine Leiche in einen Fluss geworfen hatte. Es war keine große Lüge, denn Harry wäre, wenn er kein Zauberer gewesen wäre, schon lange tot gewesen.


	3. Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

So hier folgt Kapitel 3. Nicht gerade lang, aber es wird spannend.

Danke an alle die ein Kommentar dagelassen haben, freut mich sehr.

Kapitel 3: Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley war wegen einer kleinen Verletzung im Krankenflügel. Sie war in ihrem zweiten Jahr und in Gryffindor. Langsam zog der Winter in Hogwarts ein und die Schneeballschlachten häuften sich. Seit drei Jahren lag in diesem Krankenflügel der berühmte Harry Potter, Ginny hatte davon natürlich keine Ahnung. Sie dachte, wie der Rest der Zauberwelt, mit Ausnahme von Severus Snape, dass der-Junge-der-lebt, von seinen Verwandten zu Tode geprügelt wurde.  
Ginny hatte, wie ihre Brüder Fred und George, eine Spielerische Seite an sich und so kam es, das sie, als sich Madam Pomfrey in ihr Büro begeben hatte, sich im Krankenflügel umsah.  
Es waren keine Betten belegt, aber Ginnys Neugier wurde geweckt, als sie eine Tür in der hintersten Ecke des Flügels sah. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und Ginny schlüpfte in den Raum. Der Raum war nicht groß und es stand nur ein Bett darin, auf dem eine Person lag. Ein unnatürliches Piepsen ertönte im Raum und Ginny schlussfolgerte, das es der Herzschlag des Jungen sein musste. Sie trat näher an das Bett heran. In ihrem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass der Junge wohl Besuch bekam, denn auf seinem Nachtisch lag ein Buch über Zaubertränke. Der Junge sah nicht krank aus, es schien als würde er nur schlafen, doch Ginny überkam das ungute Gefühl, dass der Junge schon sehr lange schlief.  
Sie saß nun auf der Bettkante und musterte den Jungen genau, sie würde sagen, er war genauso alt wie sie, jedoch sah er ziemlich dünn aus. Sie studierte sein Gesicht als sie meinte etwas auf seiner Stirn zu sehen. Vorsichtet strich sie die Haare aus seinem Gesicht und hielt sofort inne. Das konnte nicht sein. Nein, war das Harry Potter? Er hatte eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die Narbe hatte die Form eines Blitzes, so wie es sich erzählt wurde. War das der Grund, warum alle dachten Harry Potter sei tot? Wurde er tatsächlich von seinem Onkel geschlagen, war jedoch nicht tot, sondern lebte, was jedoch, wie es schien keiner wusste?  
Sie war sich sicher, dass es Dumbledore nicht wusste und auch die andern Professoren nicht. Dessen Trauer war so ehrlich und konnte nicht gespielt sein. Es war wirklich so, dass Dumbledores Augen seit jenem 1. September mit einer Traurigkeit gefüllt waren, die jeden erschaudern liesen, sein berühmtes Funkeln füllte schon lange nicht mehr seine Augen. Sein Phoenix Fawkes sang ihm zwar aufmunternde Lieder, aber auch diese schienen Dumbledore nicht sonderlich aufzumuntern. Man sah ihm nicht an, dass ihn etwas bedrückte, nur wenn man in die Augen des großen Zauberers sah, wurde einem klar wie hart ihn den Tod von Harry Potter getroffen hatte. Doch Dumbledore bemühte sich gegenüber seinen Schülern den verrückten, liebeswerten Professor zu spielen und nur wenige sahen durch seine Charade, eine davon war Ginny. Ginnys Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Harry Potter.  
Wer aber wenn nicht Dumbledore hatte ihn dann hier hergebracht? Keine Antwort auf die Fragen findend und mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr merkend, dass die Sperrzeit näher rückte, schloss sie den Entschluss, niemandem davon zu erzählen, was sie hier gesehen hatte. Denn es hatte wohl einen guten Grund, warum das hier keiner wusste. Sie lehnte sich über die Figur des Jungen und küsste sanft seine Narbe auf der Stirn, leise flüsterte sie: „Wir machen einen Deal, okay? Ich werde keinem sagen, dass du hier bist, aber dafür wachst du bald auf."  
Und mit einem letzen Blick wollte sie das Zimmer verlassen. Doch sie erstarrte als am Türrahmen die Figur ihres Professors Severus Snape lehnte.  
Sev hatte das Mädchen beobachtet und sich still verhalten. Als er vernahm, was sie Harry zuflüsterte, konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Nachdem sich das Mädchen umsah und ihn sah erstarrte es.  
„Oho" dachte Ginny als sie Snape sah. Dieser zeigte mit einer Geste an ihm zu folgen. Beide nahmen nicht war, dass sich Harrys Augen geöffnet hatten und er mit seinen grünen Augen der Silhouette der Person folgte, die ihn auf die Stirn geküsste hatte. Er sah ihre roten Haare verschwinden, als sie seinen Raum verlies. Harry war wieder mit seinen Gedanken alleine.  
Diese drehten sich um die Ereignisse des vergangenen Jahres, oh ja er hatte die Besuche des Zaubertrankprofessors wahrgenommen. Aber immer wieder dachte er, dass Sev, so stellte der Mann sich vor, ihn auch verlassen würde, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass er, Harry, ein Freak war. Und Harry fand das nicht schlimm, denn er hatte es verdient, schließlich war er nicht normal und Onkel Vernon hatte Recht sauer auf ihn zu sein.


	4. Leben

Severus leitete Ginny in einen anderen Raum und verschloss die Tür und murmelte einen Zauber, damit die beiden nicht belauscht werden konnten. Ginny öffnete den Mund, doch Severus machte mit einer Geste deutlich, dass sie still seien sollte.  
„Hören Sie gut zu, Miss Weasley, ich werde das nur einmal sagen. Das, was Sie darin gesehen haben, bleibt darin. Sie werden mit niemanden, wirklich niemanden, darüber reden oder auch nur andeuten, was sie gesehen haben."  
„Das hatte ich nicht vor, Sir."  
„Hoffentlich. Seien Sie froh, dass ich sie mag oder ich würde Ihnen einen Erinnerungszauber aufhetzen."  
Ginny, schon immer jemanden mit großen Mund, antwortete: „Ah, Sie mögen mich, Professor, aber es tut mir leid, dass zwischen uns könnte nie was werden. Als Schüler und Lehrer."  
„Seien Sie ruhig oder ich überlege es mir noch einmal anders", erwiderte Snape  
„Wissen Sie Professor, ich fand Sie schon immer nicht so schlimm wie die anderen, denn tief in Ihrem Innern sind Sie ein weicher Kerl. Sie kennen das Muggelspirchwort, Harte schale weicher Kern? Passt wie die Faust aufs Auge."  
„Raus" , brüllte Sev.  
„Wirklich ein weicher Kern", sagte Ginny, doch verließ sie mit schnellen Schritten den Krankenflügel und wunderte sich über das komische Verhalten des sonst so strengen Zaubertranklehrers.  
‚Sie hatte schon immer ein große Klappe', dachte Sev und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry.  
Harry sah Severus, zumindest dachte er, dass es Sev sein musste, an sein Bett treten. Er überlegte, ob er nicht einfach weiter schlafend spielen sollte. Da Sev ihn bestimmt auch hassen würde, wenn er merkte, dass er ein Freak war. So wie sein Onkel.  
Severus merkte sofort, dass etwas anders war.  
„Hey Harry." Er begrüßte Harry jeden Tag, bisher hatte er jedoch nie eine Antwort bekommen. Doch diesmal. Sev traute seinen Augen kaum, denn er starrte in die Augen Harrys, Lilys Augen. Nach drei Jahren war Harry endlich aufgewacht „Harry du bist wach. Wie geht es dir?" Severus sprach einige Diagnostikspürche und erklärte Harry für sehr gesund.  
„Gut, Sir", antwortete Harry mit brüchiger Stimme.  
„Nenn mich Sev. Du wirst einige Fragen haben."  
„Ehm … Wo bin ich?"  
„In Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."  
„Zau- Zauberei?", stotterte Harry.  
„Ja, Harry du bist ein Zauberer. Wie deine Eltern."  
„Meine Eltern?"  
„Ja, ich kannte die beiden, wirklich gute Zauberer", erklärte Sev weiter.  
„Meine Eltern konnten auch solche Sachen machen wie ich?"  
„Oh ja, sie konnten es sogar sehr gut."  
„Dann waren sie auch Freaks?", fragte Harry schockiert.  
„Freaks?", fragte Sev ebenso schockiert  
„Mein Onkel meinte, ich sei ein Freak"  
Bei diesen Worten wollte Sev liebend gern noch mal zu diesem.  
„Nein Harry, du bist kein Freak. Du bist ein Zauberer wie ich und viele anderen Kinder. Es ist nichts Schlimmes, sogar was sehr Gutes."  
„So,du hasst mich nicht, weil ich anders bin?"  
„Nein, Harry."  
„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?", fragte Harry schließlich.  
„Uh, du lagst in einem Koma für drei Jahre. Wir haben den 23.11.2003."  
„Das heißt, ich bin 13?"  
„Ja" Sev wunderte sich über das erwachsene Auftreten von Harry, aber er dachte sich, wenn man den Großteil seines Lebens geschlagen wird, hat man wohl nicht die Zeit Kind zu sein.  
Harry konnte den Krankenflügel nach seinem Erwachen sehr schnell wieder verlassen. Severus erklärte Madam Pomfrey, dass Harry wohl zu einer Pflegefamilie kommen würde. Tatsächlich aber nahm Severus den Jungen mit zu sich. Sev wusste, dass er Harry alles erklären musste und er ahnte, das dies nicht leicht werden würde.  
„Komm mit Harry, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."  
„Mein Zimmer? Mein eigenes Zimmer?"  
„Ja, Harry, dein eigenes Zimmer."  
„Wow."  
„Setz dich auf die Couch, Harry, wir müssen einiges besprechen, okay?"  
„Oh, okay."  
„Also Harry, erst einmal du kannst mich ruhig Sev nennen, okay? Gut, nun du bist Harry James Potter. Und weißt du was, du bist ziemlich berühmt in der Zauberwelt."  
„Ich berühmt? Wieso?"  
„Nun, als du ein kleiner Junge warst und deine Eltern noch lebten, gab es einen Dunklen Zauberer, der hieß Voldemort, aber er wird meistens nur Dunkler Lord, Du-weißt-schon-wer oder der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf genannt."  
„Wieso?"  
„Uh, die Zauberer haben einfach Angst vor dem Namen."  
„Aber es ist doch nur ein Name."  
„Das stimmt, aber Voldemort war ein böser Mann, und er hat viel Angst verbreitet. Nun, dieser Zauberer wollte deine Eltern töten und auch dich. Und er kam zu eurem Haus, und tötete sie, aber du hast überlebt. Deswegen nennen sie dich der-Junge-der-lebt."  
„Er hat meine Eltern getötet?"  
„Ja Harry, und nun als er dich töten wollte, ist etwas falsch gelaufen, denn der Fluch hat dich nicht getötet, er hat vielmehr Voldemort getötet, zumindest glauben das die meisten. Deswegen hast du auch die Narbe auf deiner Stirn."  
„Er ist tot?"  
„Nein, er lebt noch, aber im Moment ist er sehr schwach und ohne Körper, aber er wird immer stärker und wird zurückkommen und dann wird er dich wohl wieder töten wollen."  
„Mh, wieso mich?"  
„Nun, es gab da eine Prophezeiung, Voldemort kennt nicht alles nur ein Teil. Diese Prophezeiung besagt folgendes: _„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran...jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt...und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt...der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..."_  
„Der Eine, das bin ich?"  
„Es scheint so, du wurdest am Ende des 7. Monates geboren und deine Eltern sind Voldemort dreimal entkommen und nun er hat dich gekennzeichnet durch deine Narbe"  
„Das heißt ich muss ihn töten?"  
„Das liegt an dir, du musst nichts."  
„Aber ich bin der einzige, der es kann?"  
„Ja"  
„Dann muss ich."  
„Harry, also ich weiß, dass das keine leichte Sache ist. Aber hör mir zu. Im Moment ist Harry Potter tot."  
„Wie?"  
„Nun, als ich dich von deinem Abschaum von Onkel geholt habe, nun, da musste ich eine Entscheidung treffen, entweder ich sag allen, wer du bist und du würdest ohne Frage ziemlich beklotzt werden oder ich halte es geheim und gebe dir die Möglichkeit ein normales Leben so gut es eben geht zu geben. Ich hab mich für letzteres entschieden, im Moment denken alle, dass Harry Potter von seinem Onkel getötet wurde und es ist besser so. Albus Dumbledore, er ist Schulleiter hier, er hat dich damals zu denen gebracht und ich versteh nicht wieso. Du musst wissen, ich bin normalerweise ein ziemlich unangenehmer Kerl, aber das ist so, weil ich früher mal zu den Anhänger Voldemorts gehört habe, ich war ein Todesser und trage das Dunkle Mal."  
„Du bist einer von ihm?"  
„Nein Harry, ich war einer. Meine Familie hat mich da rein gebracht. Ich kannte deine Mutter sehr gut, wir waren gute Freunde und sie hat nie gemocht mit wem ich befreundet war, das waren alles dunkle Zauberer. Schließlich bin ich zu Dumbledore, er ist der einzige vor dem sich Voldemort fürchtet, ich hab ihm meine Hilfe angeboten und hab seit dem als Spion gearbeitet. Ich habe Albus gewarnt, dass er deine Familie angreifen will und deswegen sind sie geflohen und haben sich versteckt. Da Voldemort nicht tot ist, muss ich weiter böse spielen, um, wenn er wieder da ist, weiter Spion sein zu können. Ich mag es nicht, aber es rettet Leben."  
„Ok, dieser Dumbledore scheint ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer zu sein."  
„Ja, das ist er, aber er liebt es, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er hat dich zu den Muggel geschickt, weil du dort sicher warst vor Zauberern und Gefahr von außen, aber er hat sich nie darum bemüht zu schauen, ob nicht von innen Gefahr bestand."  
„Muggel?"  
„Nicht magische Menschen. Dumbledore macht sich für deinen Tod verantwortlich und ich fühle nun mal so, dass er einen Teil der Verantwortung trägt. Wenn du nach Hogwarts gekommen wärst, wäre das wahrscheinlich so abgelaufen. Du wärst ziemlich beliebt, Dumbledore würde versuchen dich zu benutzen und dir nichts von der Prophezeiung sagen, da er dich immer nur als Kind ansehen wird. Ich, nun, ich hätte dich fertig gemacht, weil du aussiehst wie dein Vater und ich mit diesem nicht gut klar kam. Du würdest wahrscheinlich mehrere Abenteuer erleben, da Voldemort alles versucht dich zu kriegen und wer weiß, wie lange dich Dumbledore schützen kann. Verstehst du, es ist wichtig, Harry Potter zu vergessen, wenn die Zeit kommt, dann kannst du dich zeigen, aber im Moment ist es für dich am besten, wenn du einfach nur Harry bist. Du bist 13 Jahre alt Harry, du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir und du verdienst es, so normal wie möglich zu leben. Auch wenn du eines Tages Voldemort gegenüber stehen musst, aber das werden wie besprechen, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin leben wir einfach."  
„Leben? Ich glaub du hast Recht, was machen wir mit meiner Narbe?"  
„Oh, ein paar Zauber und dann klappt das. Harry, du weißt, wir müssen über das sprechen, was dein Onkel getan hat."  
„Können wir das später besprechen?"  
„Aber natürlich. So genug mit den ernsten Themen. Was willst du von der Zauberwelt wissen?"  
Und Sev erzählte Harry alles über Hogwarts, die Winkelgasse und mehr. Harry öffnete sich Sev immer mehr und die beiden kamen sich immer näher. Wenn Sev morgens und nachmittags unterrichtete, las Harry in Büchern und versuchte das zu lernen, was die anderen Kinder gerade lernten. Er würde es wohl nicht schaffen auf das Niveau zu kommen, auf dem die Kinder in seinem Alter gerade waren, aber die ein Jahr jüngeren, die hatte er sich vorgenommen. Sev versuchte so viel Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen wie nur möglich. Die beiden flohten in die Winkelgasse und gingen auch mal fliegen.  
Weihnachten wurde für Harry das tollste überhaupt, Sev hatte ja frei und die beiden machten viele Sachen, Hogwarts war so gut wie leer und Harry und Sev hatten Spaß durch Hogwarts zu schleichen und sich nicht sehen zu lassen. Harry hatte auch einige Sachen von Sev bekommen, die seinem Vater gehörten. Zum einem war das ein Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber. Sev hatte den Tarnumhang von Dumbledore, der diesen in Harrys Sarg, die Zauberwelt führte seine eigene Gedenkveranstaltung durch mit einem symbolischen Sarg, gelegt hatte. Sev hatte ihn jedoch kurz davor ausgetauscht. Die Karte hatte er vom Hausmeister genommen, der diese mal eingezogen hatte. Mit diesen Gegenständen hatten die beiden viel Spaß und es bedeutete Harry viel.  
Aber Harry konnte seiner Vergangenheit nicht entfliehen und so besprachen sie diese. Sev merkte schnell, dass, wenn immer Harry daran zurück dachte, er vollkommen verkrampfte und einen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, der Sev Sachen zu Vernon machen wollte, die ich besser hier nicht ausschreibe. Nach ihren Gesprächen brauchte Harry fast 3 Tage um wieder zu seinem neu gefundenem Ich zu finden.  
Im Laufe der Zeit brauchte er nicht mehr so lang, aber auch nur die Erwähnung eines Wortes, wie Freak oder anderes, versetzten Harry in einen Schockzustand, mit viel Geduld schaffte es Sev Harry einigermaßen mit seiner Vergangenheit leben zu lassen. Doch er würde für immer Narben in seinem Herzen tragen, auch wenn sich Sev bemühte, ihn Kind sein zu lassen, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Harry erwachsener handelte als manche Erwachsenen, trotzdem bemühte er sich, Harry so viele schöne Erinnerungen wie möglich zu geben.  
Aus dem Winter wurde Frühling und Harry hatte schon viel gelernt. Harry hatte zwar immer noch Albträume von seiner Vergangenheit, doch sie wurden langsam weniger und ein bestimmtes Bild half ihm immer dabei diese zu vergessen, es war die Silhouette der Person, die Harry auf seine Narbe geküsste hatte. Harry konnte sie nicht vergessen und nahm sich vor Sev nach ihr zu fragen.  
zu fragen.


	5. Briefe

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Kapitel 5: Briefe**

Harry saß auf dem Sofa, Sev las in einem Buch.  
„Du Sev, kann ich dich was fragen?"  
„Was gibt's, Harry?"  
„Kennst du viele Zauberfamilien?"  
„Ja, wieso fragst du?"  
„Weißt du, am Tag, an dem ich aufgewacht bin, da, ähm, hatte ich Besuch und..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet. Er konnte Sev nicht sagen, dass ihn ein Mädchen geküsst hatte.  
„Wen denn? Es weiß keiner, dass du da warst."  
Natürlich wusste Sev, wen er meinte. „Uh ja weißt du, es war ein Mädchen"  
„Ein Mädchen?"  
„Uh, hm, also ich bin aufgewacht, als sie ..."  
„Sie was?"  
„Sie hat mich auf meine Narbe geküsst" , sagte Harry, wobei er rot anlief, das es Ginnys Haaren Konkurrenz machen konnte.  
Sev konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. „Und jetzt willst du wissen, wer sie war?"  
„Ja, ich dachte, ich könnte ihr (vorher: ihren) einen Brief schreiben und sie weiß, (Komma) wer ich bin, du musst sowieso mit ihr reden."  
„Weißt du mehr über sie?"  
„Sie hat rote Haare"  
„Ah, es könnte eine Weasley sein"  
„Du weißt, wer sie ist?"  
„Ja Harry, Ginny Weasley hat dich geküsst", sagte Sev mit einem Grinsen und Harry lief wieder rot an.  
„Danke" , murmelte er und ging in sein Zimmer, griff nach einem Pergament und Feder und überlegte, was er schreiben könnte.

_Hallo Ginny, ... Hallo Miss Weasley... Liebe Ginny ... Ginny … _am Ende entschied er sich für:

_Hallo Ginny,_

du wunderst dich sicher, wer dir schreibt. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich wollte dir danken, dass du mich besucht hast. Kurz nach deinem Besuch (ich hab alles wahrgenommen),

er unterdrückte das Bedürfnis das alles zu unterstreichen.

_bin ich aufgewacht. Und da ich nächstes Jahr auch nach Hogwarts kommen werde, dachte ich, dass wir uns vielleicht etwas kennen lernen könnten, ich hab nämlich keine Freunde und er wäre toll, wenn du mein Freund seien könntest.  
Außerdem muss ich dich (vorher: die) bitten, nichts darüber zu erzählen, dass ich Harry Potter bin, da mein Vormund will, dass ich eine normale Schulzeit haben kann. Wie wir das anstellen, ist eine andere Sache.  
Bitteerzähl etwas über dich, damit ich dich besser kennen lernen kann._

Ich hoffe du schreibst zurück

Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley war geschockt, überrascht und glücklich, als sie wenig später den Brief überreicht bekam. Harry Potter hatte ihr geschrieben, schnell rannte sie die Treppe in ihren Schlafsaal hoch.

_Lieber Harry,_

ich würde gerne dein Freund sein. Ich soll etwas über mich erzählen? Also mein Name ist Ginny, eigentlich Ginevra, aber den Name kann ich nicht ausstehen. Ich habe sechs ältere Brüder: Bill, er ist Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts in Ägypten, Charlie, er arbeitet mir Drachen in Rumänien, Percy ist in Hogwarts, er ist in seinem letzten Jahr, Fred und George, Zwillinge, sind auch in Hogwarts, sie spielen allen Leuten Streiche und haben nur Unsinn im Kopf, der letzte ist Ron er ist so alt wie du.  
Ich versteh, wieso du nicht willst, dass alle wissen, dass du Harry Potter bist, als ich klein war, haben mir meine Eltern immer deine Geschichte erzählt und es gibt wahrscheinlich keinen, der dich nicht kennt.  
Du könntest mit dem Namen deiner Mutter oder deines Vormunds nach Hogwarts gehen, denn das darf jedes Kind ohne den richtigen Name zu nennen, denn ich gehe davon aus, dass auch Dumbledore es nicht weiß.  
Wie du sicher weißt, denken alle, dass du tot bist und ich denke, es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn es so bleibt. Deswegen dürften die Leute nicht denken dass, du DER Harry Potter bist, wenn du Harry heißt, das mit deiner Narbe könnte allerdings ein Problem werden.  
Ich muss aufhören, ich hab jetzt Zaubertränke bei Snape. Ihn kann keiner so richtig leiden, weil er immer sein eigenes Haus bevorzugt, aber sag's keinem weiter, ich find ihn ganz in Ordnung.  
Liebe Grüße  
Ginny

Harry las ihren Brief. Er dachte an Ginny und er fühlte sich eigenartig dabei, sie war etwas Besonderes, das wusste er.

_Liebe Ginny,_

6 Brüder! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie dich beschützen wollen.  
Ja, mein Vormund hat mir erzählt, dass Harry Potter tot ist, ich denke, es ist nicht schlecht so. Da viele einen Helden in mir sehen, wobei ich doch gar nichts gemacht habe. Da du soviel über dich erzählt hast, erzähl ich auch etwas über mich, auch wenn es keine schöne Geschichte ist.  
Du kennst die Geschichte von mir, wie meine Eltern starben. Meine einzigen Verwandten waren die Schwester meiner Mutter und deren Familie. Dumbledore brachte mich zu ihnen. Ich hatte keine schöne Zeit dort, ich hab mein ganzes Leben unter der Treppe gelebt und wenn ich Magie gemacht habe, war mein Onkel sehr wütend. Du kennst meine Geschichte länger als ich sie kenne, ich hab erst erfahren, wer ich bin, als ich aufgewacht bin, meine Verwandten haben mir gesagt, sie seien bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Mein jetziger Vormund hat mich da weggeholt, ich war wohl sehr verletzt, durch meinen Onkel und lag drei Jahr lang in diesem Zustand, bis du mich besucht hast. Deswegen bin ich auch nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen, aber das Gute ist, ich komm in deinen Jahrgang, überleg mal, was wir alles machen können.  
Der Name meiner Mutter war Lily Evans, Harry Evans, ich werde meinen Vormund fragen, dessen Name kann ich nicht annehmen, es wäre wie als würde ich mit Potter zu Schule gehen. Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer er ist, weil keiner weiß, dass er mein Vormund ist und es wird auch keiner vermuten, es ist am sichersten so, für alle.  
Ich hoffe du willst noch immer mein Freund sein, nachdem du das liest.  
Harry  
  
Ginny hatte jedoch einen sehr starken Verdacht, wer Harrys Vormund war.

_Lieber Harry,_

ich weiß nicht, was ich schreiben soll, außer, dass es mir leid tut. Ich werde keinem sagen, was passiert ist oder wer du bist und natürlich will ich noch dein Freund sein. Ich freu mich, wenn wir uns sehen am 1. September in Kings Cross, nehme dich in Acht, was Fred und George dir geben. Die beiden haben allerlei Blödsinn im Kopf, nicht, dass ich das nicht gut finden würde, im Gegenteil, die beiden bringen mir eine Menge bei.

Es folgten einige Streiche, die Fred und George den Lehrern mal gespielt hatten, Harry hatte von ihnen gehört, Sev fluchte immer wieder über die Weasley-Zwillinge. Er lachte viel, Ginny erzählte auch über die Rumtreiber, Fred und George vergötterten diese.


	6. Hogwarts

Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat. Versuche in nächster Zeit regelmäßiger zu posten.

Hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel.

Kapitel 6 - Hogwarts

Die Monate vergingen und der 1. September stand vor der Tür. Die Zeit hatte Severus genutzt und Harry mehr über die Zauberwelt zu lehren und ihm Okklumentik beigebracht, um zu verhindern, dass Dumbledore in seinen Erinnerungen wühlte und er so weiterhin einfach Harry sein konnte.  
Harrys Schilder waren für sein Alter sehr stark, Sev schaffte es nicht mehr, sie zu durchbrechen, ein Nebeneffekt war jedoch, dass Harry seine Erinnerungen sortieren musste und so seine Erinnerungen bei den Dursleys wieder durchleben musste. Das war eine schwere Zeit für die beiden, doch schlussendlich half es Harry, die Ereignisse zu überwinden, denn nun waren sie ganz tief in Harrys Erinnerungen begraben, doch hier und da brachen auch diese wieder durch.  
Harry war jetzt auf den Stand der Drittklässer, ausgenommen Zaubertränke, da hatte Sev ihm bereits ein bisschen mehr beigebracht und auch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lag Harrys sehr und er las viel über dieses Thema. Aber vielleicht lässt einen die Aussicht, dass man den gefährlichsten Dunklen Lord besiegen musste, auch an dem Thema interessiert sein.

„Harry, du weißt, dass ich dich nicht, ähm, nett behandeln kann."  
„Ja Sev, das würde deinem Image schaden" , sagte er grinsend.  
„Und denk dran, es ist egal in welches Haus du kommst, auch wenn ich Slytherin bevorzugen würde, aber ich denke Minerva wird schon wieder Verstärkung für ihr Quidditisch-Team bekommen. Dabei wollte ich sie diesmal schlagen." Den letzten Teil des Satzes sprach er eher zu sich als zu Harry.  
„Sev, ich hab dich lieb."  
„Ich dich auch Harry, pass auf dich auf, ich werde dich vermissen."  
„Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden wieder", sagte Harry etwas verwirrt.  
„Na und", sagte Sev lachend, „ alle sagen das, wenn ihr Kind oder Patensohn oder so nach Hogwarts geht. Und außerdem kann ich dich nicht umarmen, wann ich will oder dich zusammen schreien, weil du mit Ginny irgendwo alleine bist." Dabei lief Harry rot an, Sev zog ihn immer damit auf.  
„Du musst mir nur Nachsitzen geben und das machst du doch gerne bei Gryffindors, vorausgesetzt ich komm wirklich dahin. Wobei ich nicht der Mutigste bin."  
„Es wird hart, dich schlecht zu behandeln, aber jetzt musst du. Bis nachher. Stell nichts an und nimm dich vor gemeinen Gryffindors in Acht. Halt deine Schilder aufrecht."  
Harry schnaubte und verabschiedete sich. Er hätte einfach mit Sev nach Hogwarts flohen können, aber er wollte mit dem Zug fahren und er konnte es kaum erwarten Ginny zu sehen.

Er erkannte die Gruppe von Menschen schon von Weiten. Die Gruppe rothaariger Hexen und Zauberer kamen auf die Plattform. Er näherte sich und erkannte Ginny, sie sah toll aus, doch bevor er sie auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, pfiff es und sie mussten in den Zug. Ginny sah sich suchend um, er winkte einmal und sie erkannte ihn, lächelte und winkte zurück. Er ging in sein Abteil und hoffte, dass Ginny ihn finden würde. Da ging auch schon die Abteiltür auf und Ginny trat herein, er sprang auf.  
„Hallo, Ginny!"  
„Hey, Harry!"  
Ihre Stimme klang toll. Ginny trat auf ihn zu und umarmte in kurzerhand. Als alles schwarz wurde.

Um Ginny wurde es schwarz, dann sah sie Bilder. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sah, doch dann erkannte sie das Baby, es war Harry, sie sah Harrys Leben.  
Harry nahm dasselbe war, nur war es Ginnys Leben, er sah als sie nachts raus schlich, um zu fliegen, sah das schöne Zusammensein bei den Weasley, doch dann stockte er, wenn er Ginnys Leben sah, dann sah Ginny sein Leben. Doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht weiterverfolgen, da er wieder zu sich kam. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah in braune, in denen sah er Mitleid und etwas anderes.  
„Gin?"  
Ginny sagte gar nichts, sie umarmte ihn einfach und hielt in fest. Als sie sich lösten, blinzten Ginnys Augen kurz auf.  
„Snape ist dein Vormund?"  
Harry lachte „Ja, hättest du nicht gedacht"  
„Doch, eigentlich schon."  
„Ja?"  
„Nachdem ich bei dir im Krankenflügel war, hab ich ihn getroffen, wir haben uns unterhalten. Also, er hat gedroht, wenn ich jemandem was sage, passiert was weiß ich, aber er ist doch eigentlich ein echter Softie."  
„Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber es muss nun mal den bösen Professor spielen."  
„Wieso?"  
„Eigentlich darf ich es nicht sagen, aber du kennst ja sowieso alles über mich. Also, er war früher ein Todesser, dann ein Spion für die weiße Seite."  
„Aber wieso muss er deshalb..."  
„Voldemort ist nicht tot."  
„Was?" Ginny zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen.  
„Er ist nur ohne Körper, er wird wieder kommen und ich ... ich muss ihn besiegen. Wieso sag ich dir das alles? Und Voldemort ist nur ein Name, du musst…" Bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, hörte er Ginnys Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
_,Harry muss Voldemort besiegen? Der gar nicht tot ist?'_  
Harry schaute Ginny schief an. „Was?"  
_‚Ich kann deine Gedanken hören.'_ Ginnys Kopf schnappte überrascht, als sie Harrys Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte.  
_‚Wie ist das möglich?'_

Die Beiden hatten keine Zeit mehr länger darüber nachzudenken, da sie bereits in den Bahnhof eingefahren waren. Sie waren beide die gesamte Zugfahrt in den Erinnerungen des anderen gewesen.  
Ginny machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch und sagte Harry, dass sie ihm einen Platz freihalten würde. Nachdem die Erstklässler einsortiert wurden, wurde Harry aufgerufen.

_„Evans, Harry."_

Harry stand auf, er fing das Lächeln von Ginny auf und schritt nach vorne. Er setzte den Hut auf und lächelte noch zu Sev rüber.  
_Was haben wir denn hier? Harry Potter. Harry schrak kurz zusammen, wie Ginny. Woher weißt du das? Oh, ich weiß viel. Aber das ist egal. Welches Haus mh … ja es scheint so als würde es nur eins geben … Gryffindor!  
_  
Harry nahm den Hut aber und ging zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich neben eine strahlende Ginny. Ja, sogar Sev freute sich für Harry und er gab ihm einen verstecktes Daumen hoch, aber bei dem Gedanken, was die beiden, Harry und Ginny, für ein Chaos veranstalten würden, verschwand die Freude sehr schnell. Ginny war schon so wie ihre Brüder Fred und George und da Harry nach seinem Vater schlug, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen, was die beiden zusammen anstellen würden. Minerva sah Severus verwirrt an, als dieser sich stöhnend in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.  
„Was ist los?"  
„Nichts. Alles in Ordnung", sagte Sev mit einem gequälten Lächeln.


	7. Drittes Jahr Teil 1

Kapitel 7 – Drittes Jahr Teil 1

Ginny zeigte Harry den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Harry hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, da Sev das Passwort nicht kannte, die beiden hatten das ganze Schloss erkundet und Sev war von einigen Geheimgängen auf der Karte der Rumtreiber überrascht gewesen.  
Ron trat zu Ginny.  
„Wer ist dein Freund?"  
„Oh, hi Ron. Harry, das ist mein Bruder Ron und Ron, das ist Harry, er ist neu und in meinem Jahr." Ron gab Harry die Hand.  
„Hi. Spielst du Quidditch?"  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Immer nur Quidditch oder Hermine im Kopf.  
„Ja."  
„Welche Position?"  
„Sucher."  
„Hm, versuchst du ins Team zu kommen?"  
„Vielleicht."  
Ron rief Hermine zu sich.  
„Harry, das ist Hermine. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und ein Bücherwurm. Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, frag sie einfach."  
„Hallo, Harry. Wie kommt es, dass du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts kommst? Wurdest du daheim unterrichtet?"  
‚Und das war Hermine, immer direkt ohne Rücksicht auf Gefühle.', dachte Ginny.  
„Nein, es hatte Gesundheitliche Gründe." Er verschwieg, dass er eigentlich in ihrem Jahr gewesen wäre, da dies vielleicht Gerüchte aufkommen lies, wer er wirklich war.  
„Oh, geht es dir wieder gut?"  
„Ja, danke."  
„Gut, man sieht sich."  
Ginny beugte sich vor. „Ich wette mit dir, sie wird in ihrem siebten Schuljahr Schulsprecherin."  
„Ich wette nicht dagegen. Sev hat mir von ihr erzählt. Er sagte, ich zitiere: ,Sie hält mir immer ihren Finger ins Gesicht.' Wirklich clever, aber sie kann es gar nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand besser ist."  
„Ja, das ist Hermine. Hast du kurz Zeit? Ich muss noch mein Verteidigungsaufsatz fertig schreiben, konnte mich im Sommer aber einfach nicht aufraffen."  
Harry grinste. „Klar."  
Als Ginny ihr Pergament auspackte, kam Hermine wieder rüber. „Ginny, hast du deine Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht. Aber ich hatte dich doch gefragt, ob du Hilfe brauchst?"  
„Uh, ich war doch noch nicht fertig."  
„Aber Ginny, es ist wichtig seine Hausaufgaben mit Zeit zu machen, ich zum Beispiel habe sie bereits in der ersten Woche gemacht und sobald die Bücherlisten da waren, habe ich unsere neuen Bücher durchgelesen, damit ich vorbereitet bin." Sie verschwand wieder.  
„Gut, dass ich ihr nicht gesagt habe, dass ich auch noch in Zaubertränke einige Fragen beantworten muss."  
Harry lachte und fragte: „Soll ich dir helfen, denn weißt du was, ich kenne da einen Professor für Zaubertränke, der mich diese Fragen auch beantworten lassen hat?"  
„Echt? Wer ist das nur?"  
Zaubertränke war mit Harrys Hilfe in wenigen Minuten erledigt. „Du hast nicht zufällig auch die Verteidigungsaufgaben, oder?"  
„Was solltet ihr machen?"  
„Uh" und Ginny erklärte ihn die Aufgabe.  
„Ah, das weiß ich." Auch diese Aufgabe war schnell gelöst und die beiden verbrachten den Rest des Abends redend. Nur als Ginnys andere Brüder vorbeikamen, unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch.  
„Hallo, Sis. Wer ist dein Freund?" , fragte Fred. George beäugte ihn misstrauisch.  
„Harry, das sind meine anderen Brüder, die Zwillinge Fred und George. Ihr beiden, das ist Harry, er ist neu."  
„Hey, Harry. Willst du ein Bonbon?"  
Harry, von Ginny gewarnt, nichts anzunehmen, was die Zwillinge im gaben, antwortete: „Nein, danke."  
„Oh, komm schon, es ist unhöflich etwas abzulehnen."  
„Es ist auch unhöflich, ahnungslose Schüler zu verzaubern", sagte Ginny.  
„Nicht unhöflich, sondern lustig. Aber Harry, es scheint, als hätte unsere Spaßbremse von Schwester dich schon gewarnt. Aber keine Angst, wir kriegen dich", sagte George und die beiden verschwanden.  
Als die beiden wenig später aufsahen, sahen sie wie ein Erstklässler, nun grüne Haare, weinend den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Hermine schrie die Zwillinge zusammen und die beiden grinsten. Später am Abend verabschiedeten sich die beiden in ihre Räume. Harry teilte sich ein Raum mit Colin, wie Harry fand ein verrückter Kerl, der seine Kamera liebte und zwei anderen Jungs.  
Harry und Ginny waren unzertrennlich. Man sah sie eigentlich immer zusammen, Ginny stellte ihm Luna vor und Harry mochte das verträumte Mädchen, die von ihren Mitschülern immer geärgert wurde. Luna war eine intelligente Schülerin und die drei trafen sich regelmäßig und lernten gemeinsam.  
Seine erste Zaubertrankstunde war komisch für Harry. Zwar hatten die beiden es geübt, sprich Sev hatte ihn spielend zusammen geschrien, aber irgendwie endeten die Übungen immer in hysterischen Lachanfällen und Harry musste schon lachen, als Sev oder in diesem Fall Professor Snape den Raum betrat. Das kostete ihn erstmal 10 Punkte.  
Harry und Ginny arbeiteten zusammen und Harry wurde erstmal ausgefragt. Als er jedoch alle Fragen beantworten konnte, ließ ihn Sev in Ruhe. Und die anderen Schüler sahen ihn erstaunt an. Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Zaubertränke hatte sie schon immer gemocht, aber die beiden zu beobachten war einfach zu lustig und so wurde es bald zu ihrem absoluten Lieblingsfach. Harry handelte sich gleich in seiner ersten Stunde Nachsitzen ein, da sein Trank ‚einfach' in die Luft flog. Harry wurde in diesem Jahr noch viele Nachsitz-Stunden bekommen. Denn Severus bestand darauf, dass Harry mindestens alle zwei Wochen zum Essen bei ihm vorbeikam. Es war nicht schwer, dies zu tarnen, da er Harry einfach nur Nachsitzen geben musste. Er merkte schnell, dass Ginny und Harry eine sehr enge Bindung hatten. Harry und Ginny hatten nach dem Vorfall im Zug beschlossen Severus um Rat zu fragen, was der Vorfall bedeuten könnte. Das tat Harry auch beim ersten Essen.  
„Du, Sev, ähm Ginny und ich, also wir hatten da so ein komisches Erlebnis auf der Fahrt."  
„Hm ja, was ist passiert?"  
„Also als wir uns umarmt haben, da wurden wir beide ohnmächtig und ich konnte ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen sehen, und seit dem kann ich mit ihr reden, also über unsere Gedanken."  
Severus war geschockt, alles sprach irgendwie für Seelenbund.  
„Harry, sag mir alles, was du weißt?"  
Und Harry erzählte ihm noch mal alles diesmal mit wichtigen Details.  
„Und du sagst, du bist durch Ginnys Kuss aufgewacht?"  
„Ähm ja." Harry war rot wie Ginnys Haar. „Okay, ich werde mich noch mal kundig machen, aber ich denk, ich weiß was passiert ist, beim nächsten Essen, ich würde sagen Montag, wird Ginny mitkommen."

Neben dem Reden in Gedanken merkten Harry und Ginny noch andere Dinge, so träumten sie dieselben Träume und konnte sich sogar in ihnen unterhalten. Dies nutzen sie um zu lernen oder sich zu unterhalten, es fiel beiden sehr leicht sich so Sachen zu behalten und zu lernen, außerdem wurden beide mächtiger. Das merkte auch Professor McGonagall.  
„Nachdem wir uns in den letzten Stunden mit der Theorie des Zauberspruches beschäftigt haben, werdet ihr heute versuchen ihn praktisch umzusetzen. Erwartet ja nicht, dass er euch beim ersten Mal gelingt."  
Alle anderen Schüler hatten Schwierigkeiten, den Spruch umzusetzen, aber Harry und Ginny gelang der Zauber beim ersten Versuch. Das gab natürlich Punkte für Gryffindor, aber auch einen schiefen Blick von Professor McGonagall. Harry und Ginny dachten nicht weiter daran, doch Minerva konnte nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, denn Ginny hatte davor nie große Talente in Verwandlung gezeigt.

Am Montagabend standen eine nervöse Ginny und ein aufgeregter Harry vor Severus' Klassenzimmer, die beiden waren zum ‚Nachsitzen' da. Harry klopfte.  
„Ah, Miss Weasley und Mister Evans, schön dass sie auch endlich kommen", sagte Snape mit seiner gewohnt scharfer Stimme. Ginny, die sich ohnehin schon fragte, was sie hier machte, wurde noch nervöser, aber Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Als sich die Tür schloss, lies auch Sev seine Maske fallen und umarmte Harry.  
„Was hör ich da? Du bist ein Ass in Verwandlung?"  
Harry lief rot an und sagte: „Ehm, kann sein."  
Sev sagte leise zu ihm: „Weißt du dein Vater war sehr gut in Verwandlung, deine Mutter schlug eher nach Zaubertränken, vielleicht hast du ja beides geerbt."  
Harry wusste, dass es Sev nicht leicht fiel, ihm Sachen über seinen Vater zu sagen, aber er konnte es nun viel besser und Harry freute sich immer, wenn er etwas Neues erfuhr. Ginny beobachtet das Ganze staunt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Snape so sorgsam sein konnte. Natürlich hatte sie durch ihr Treffen mit Snape schon ein anderes Bild von Severus, aber das übertraf auch ihre Vorstellungen. Aber als sie sich die Erinnerungen von Harry vorspielte, wurde ihr klar, wie komplex die Person des Zaubertranklehrers war, Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass die beiden es als Spiel sahen, sich schlecht zu behandeln.  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Sev sie begrüßte: „Ah, Miss Weasley."  
„Ginny."  
„Sicher, Ginny schön, dass du hier bist. Komm mit in meine Räume, dann können wir uns weiter unterhalten."  
In Sevs Räumen wurden die zwei gebeten, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen und die drei aßen erstmal.  
„So Ginny, Harry hat mir erzählt, dass auf der Zugfahrt was Komisches passiert ist und ihr seither miteinander reden könnt ohne zu sprechen."  
„Stimmt."  
„Nun ja, ich denke mal, was passiert ist, dass ihr beide einen Seelenbund geschlossen habt. Das ist ziemlich selten und kam als letztes vor beinah 500 Jahren vor."  
„Und was macht dieser Seelenbund?", fragte Ginny.  
„Nun, das ist das komplizierte, wie schon bemerkt, könnt ihr euch unterhalten und bald dürftet ihr auch die Gefühle und Emotionen des anderen wahrnehmen. Dazu ist es wohl so, dass ihr beide eure Magie teilt und die damit sehr viel stärker wird. Es gibt da noch einige Hacken, aber die sollten wir wann anderes besprechen."  
„Spucks aus, Sev.", sagte Harry.  
„Hm okay, wenn ihr meint."  
Ginny und Harry nickten zur Bestätigung.  
„Also, euer Seelenbund hat verschiedene Stadien. Ihr seit, na ich denke auf zwei. Das erste wäre nur Bekanntschaft, aber ich denke, ihr seit schon Freunde. Naja das dritte und letzte Stadium wäre dann Liebe. Es würde mit einem Kuss erreicht. Dieser Kuss hat jedoch noch andere Auswirkungen."  
Harry und Ginny kämpften beide dagegen an, Rot anzulaufen und Ginny fragte: „Welche?"  
„Durch den Kuss wärt ihr verheiratet."  
„Ver-Verheiratet?"  
„Ja."  
„Aha."  
Harry und Ginny sahen sich an und beide dachten dasselbe. ‚Irgendwann, warum nicht?'  
Sev erklärte den beiden weitere Einzelheiten zu dem Seelenbund und später am Abend verabschiedeten sich die beiden. Sev schloss dir Tür hinter sich und dachte: ‚Ich gebe ihnen ein Jahr dann küssen sie sich.'


	8. Drittes Jahr Teil 2

Kapitel 8 – Drittes Jahr Teil 2

Harry und Ginny machten sich daran ihren ersten Streich vorzubereiten. Dabei war ihnen die Karte der Rumtreiber eine große Hilfe.  
Harry hatte Ginny natürlich alles über die Rumtreiber erzählt und wer sie wirklich waren. Die beiden versteckten sich gerade hinter einer Waffenrüstung, weil Ron und Hermine den Gang herunterschlenderten, als Ginny erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. Harry sah sie verwirrt an. ‚Schau auf die Karte.'  
Harry tat wie ihm gesagt und holte tief Luft. ‚Ich denk, er ist tot?'  
‚Scheinbar ist er es nicht'  
‚Er muss ein Animagus sein'  
‚Schnell, lass uns zu Sev gehen.'  
Die beiden rannten praktisch zu Sev's Büro.  
„Miss Weasley. Mr. Evans warum sind Sie hier? Habe ich ein Nachsitzen vergessen?"  
„Nein, Sir. Wir müssen nur etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."  
„Wenn es sein muss. Kommen Sie rein." Als sich die Tür schloss, fragte Sev: „Was gibt's?"  
Harry antwortete so schnell, dass Sev nur die Wörter. ‚Karte, Ratte, Ron Animagus' verstand.  
„Was Harry damit sagen wollte. Wir waren eben im Korridor und haben uns, uh versteckt, weil Hermine und Ron den Gang runterkamen. Nun, ich hab auf die Karte gesehen, um zu sehen, ob da noch mehr kommen. Als ich sah, dass auf der Karte drei Namen standen, als nur Rons und Hermine, zusätzlich stand da Peter Pettigrew und wir nehmen an, er ist ein Animagus und seine Form ist eine Ratte. Also, er ist Rons Ratte."  
Sev war geschockt. Peter Pettigrew war noch am Leben?  
„Habt ihr die Karte dabei?"  
Harry gab sie ihm.  
„Wo denkt ihr, ist dein Bruder?"  
„Oh, wie ich ihn kenne irgendwo wo es essen gibt."  
Also schauten sie in der Großen Halle nach, Ron war nicht da. Sie suchten das Schloss ab, als ihn Ginny fand. Er war in einem Besenschrank – mit Hermine!  
„Okaaay" , sagte Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf um das mentale Bild wieder loszuwerden. Harry grinste. „Hat er Peter bei sich?"  
„Ja."  
„Ihh, sich vorzustellen, dass die Ratte ein Mensch ist, kann einem ja fast Leid tun, das ansehen zu müssen."  
„Was bedeutet das, Sev?" , fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme.  
Ginny nahm seine Hand. „Nun vielleicht lief da damals doch nicht alles richtig, wenn Peter nicht tot ist, kann es sein, dass Black unschuldig ist. Wir brauchen einen Plan, um Peter ins Ministerium zu übergeben, damit sie ihn befragen. Ideen?"  
Luna, Harry und Ginny trafen sich mal wieder in der Bücherei, um gemeinsam zu lernen. Sie saßen an ihrem üblichen Tisch, als ein Schüler zu ihnen trat. Es war Felix Harper aus Slytherin. „Hi, darf ich mich zu euch setzen?"  
„Na klar" , sagte Ginny und Luna sagte in ihrer träumerischen Art. „Ich bin Luna."  
„Hi, ich bin Felix. Ich hab euch schon öfters hier gesehen und wollte fragen, ob ich mit euch lernen könnte. Meine Hauskameraden halten davon nicht viel."  
„Aber natürlich. Ich bin Harry und das ist Ginny."  
Ginny nickte ihm zu. Die vier verstanden sich gut, Felix war anders als die anderen Slytherins und die Gruppe bekam schiefe Blicke, da es nicht oft vorkam, das Rawenclaw, Slytherin und Gryffindor zusammenlernten, eigentlich kam es erstmals vor, als Lily Evans, Severus Snape und Alice Longbottom zusammenlernten.  
„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Hufflepuff-Schüler und wir hätten von jedem einen", scherzte Felix nach einigen Wochen.  
Dieses ‚Problem' sollte sich auch bald lösen. Als die Vier zusammen Richtung Großer Halle zum Abendessen gingen, hörten sie eine Stimme aus einem der Korridore. Die Vier, neugierig wie sie waren, schauten nach. Dort war eine Schülerin umgeben von 3 älteren Slytherinschülern.  
„Du willst hier durch? Du Schlammblut."  
Die Vier atmeten tief ein und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.  
„Du hast überhaupt kein Recht hier in Hogwarts zu sein. Wenn der Dunkle Lord noch wäre, dann würden hier keine Schlammnblüter mehr rumlaufen."  
„Hey. Was wird das?" , rief Felix.  
„Ich glaube, sie wollen sie verhexen" , sagte Luna völlig teilnahmslos.  
„Was wollt ihr hier? Haut ab ihr Zwerge."  
„Was machst du mir zwei Gryffindors, Harper?"  
„Felix", sagte Harry. „Ist ein Freund von uns."  
„Du bist mit Gryffindors befreundet? Verräter." Eine andere Stimme mischte sich ein.  
„Gibt es Probleme?", fragte Professor Snape.  
„Ja, Professor die Vier hier wollten uns gerade angreifen. Weil wir sie…" Er zeigte auf das Hufflepuffmädchen. „…vor ihnen gerettet haben."  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue, schaute kurz zu Harry und sagte dann: „Nun 20 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen dem versuchten Angriff gegen Schüler." Die Slytherin grinsten sich an.  
Severus fuhr fort, aber Felix unterbrach ihn: „Aber Sir. Das stimmt so nicht."  
„Seien Sie still, Mr. Harper oder ich ziehe auch von Ihnen Punkte ab. Was ich sagen wollte, das Abendessen hat bereits begonnen und sie sollten sich schleunigst auf den Weg machen."  
Felix ging fluchend mit den anderen in Richtung Große Halle.  
„Ah Miss Weasley kommen Sie kurz her. Ich muss etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."  
Ginny sagte: „Geht ruhig vor. Ich komme nach."  
„Was gibt's, Professor?"  
„Ich wollte mit Ihnen über ihr Verhalten in Zaubertränke reden."  
„Was ist damit, Sir?"  
„Heute Morgen haben Sie nicht aufgepasst, sollte dies noch mal vorkommen, werde ich Ihnen Nachsitzen geben."  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir."  
„Okay und nun laufen Sie." Ginny drehte sich um.  
„Ah, und Miss Weasley, 50 Punkte für Gryffindor für das Einsetzen für andere Schüler. Ebenso 10 Punkte an Rawenclaw und Slytherin. Eine interessante Gruppe bilden sie da."  
„Danke, Sir." Und Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und auch Sev lächelte.  
„Schau mal, ob es Miss Clan gut geht, ok?"  
Ginny nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Harry und den anderen.  
„Was wollte er?", fragte Felix.  
„Oh er hatte was wegen Zaubertränke zu sagen. Kommt ihr mit, ich will sehen, wie es der Hufflepuffschülerin geht."  
„Klaro."  
Die Vier machten sich auf den Weg zum Hufflepufftisch und suchten nach Julia Clan.  
„Hi Julia. Wie geht's dir? Haben dich die Slytherins erwischt?" fragte Ginny.  
„Hallo, nein, zum Glück nicht. Danke, dass ihr für mich eingestanden seid." antwortete das Hufflepuff Mädchen.  
„Kein Problem. Und hör nicht auf sie. Es ist egal, welches Blut du hast. Meine Mum war auch muggelgeboren", sagte Harry.  
„Er hat Recht. Die Idioten unterschätzen die Muggel, mein Dad arbeitet im Ministerium als Verbindungsmann zur Muggelregierung und er erzählt mir manchmal, was die alles erfinden. Wisst ihr, dass die Nachrichten verschicken können über so ein kleines Ding. Ich glaub, es heißt Mandy." sagte Felix.  
„Du meint ein Handy."korrigierte Ginny.  
„Genau, da kann man die überall erreichen." meinte Felix.  
„Siehst du Julia, hör auf den Slytherin." sagte Harry.  
„Danke Leute, hey ich hab euch in der Bücherei gesehen, kann ich mit euch lernen?"  
„Ja, jetzt haben wir auch alle Häuser zusammen", sagte Harry und klatsche sich mit Felix ab.  
Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Hör nicht auf die beiden, klar kannst du kommen."  
Die Fünf trennten sich und gingen an ihre jeweiligen Tische. Ginny und Harry setzten sich neben Hermine. Da hatte Harry einen Gedanken.  
„Du Hermine, kann ich dich mal was fragen?"  
„Klar."  
„Warum gibt es diese Häusertische und Häuser?"  
„Nun, in ,Hogwarts eine Geschichte' steht, dass die Gründer jeder eine Art von Schüler lieber unterrichteten. So mochte Gryffindor die Mutigen und Ravenclaw die Klugen. Da haben sie beschlossen, Häuser zu gründen, in denen sie sie unterrichteten. Natürlich fällt es den Schülern leichter, sich mit Leuten anzufreunden, die denselben Charakter haben. Da man in den verschiedenen Häusern, dieselben Farben anhat, an einem Tisch sitzt, ersetzt das Haus quasi die Familie.  
„Aha." Harry verstand zwar den Sinn darin, nicht aber es schien eine Tradition zu sein, die nun schon seit Jahrhunderten gepflegt wurde.  
Der Tag rückte näher, an dem sie Peter ans Ministerium übergeben wollten. Die drei hatten sich einen Plan überlegt. Ron hatte die Ratte immer bei sich und so sollte er von einen Zauber getroffen werden, der ihm gar nichts anhaben konnte, aber Peter in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte. Der Tag war gewählt, weil der Minister in Hogwarts war, Hogwarts war Gastgeber des Trimagischen Turniers und der Minister wollte die Schule besuchen. Außerdem mussten Harry und Ginny den Zauber lernen, die beiden hatten in den vergangen Wochen gelernt, dass sich leichte Zaubersprüche wie ‚Accio' auch ohne Zauberstab beherrschten. Sev hatte daraufhin mit ihnen ihr Training in zauberstabloser Magie begonnen.  
Da Harry und Ginny durch ihren Seelenbund ihre Magie teilten, waren ihre Zauber stärker, wenn sie sich berührten. Die beiden saßen also in der Großen Halle als Ron mit der Ratte die Halle betrat, er kam in die Richtung des Gryffindortisches und er setzte sich gegenüber von Hermine, Harry und Ginny saßen etwas weiter unten. Sev nickte ihnen zu und der Zauber traf Ron, dieser spürte legendlich wie der Spruch ihn traf und er wurde von der Bank geschleudert. Ginny, eine geborene Schauspielerin, sprang auf und rannte zu ihrem Bruder.  
„Ron!"  
Hermine war bereits bei ihm. Dumbledore sprang auf und eilte zu der Gruppe.  
„Mir geht's gut", sagte Ron. Als er spürte wie seine Robentasche enger wurde, er nahm seine Ratte hinaus und ließ sie vor Schreck fallen, als sie anfing zu wachsen. Die Halle war geschockt als aus der Ratte ein Mensch wurde.  
Professor McGonagall fand als erste ihre Stimme „Peter?" Dieser wollte die Flucht ergreifen, als Sev ihn mit einem Stupor traf.  
„Danke Severus. Minister das wird sie interessieren."  
Dumbledore erklärte den Vorfall dem Minister der Pettigrew von Auroren abführen ließ, er versprach Ermittlungen einzuleiten und verschwand ebenfalls. Dumbledore wandte sich an den Gryffindortisch.  
„Nun, es scheint mir ein bisschen seltsam, dass Peter 14 Jahre in seiner Animagusform war und gerade heute sich zurückverwandelte. Mr. Weasley, was haben sie gesehen?"  
„Nichts Sir, ich hatte das Gefühl von einem Zauber getroffen zu werden, er tat nicht weh, ich wurde lediglich nach hinten geschleudert. Den Rest kennen sie."  
„Wissen sie aus welcher Richtung der Spruch kam?"  
„Uh, von unten."  
„Danke sehr. Wie es scheint wurden sie von dem Zauber getroffen, der Animagi wieder zurückverwandelt. Er hat keine Wirkung auf Nicht-Animagi."  
„Aber Albus, man hätte zumindest die Zauberformel hören müssen. Es ist unmöglich diesen Spruch ungesagt zu meistern. Vielleicht würdest du es schaffen", fügte sie nach einer Weile hinzu.  
„Hm, wirklich eine interessante Idee. Nun ihr habt nichts dagegen, wenn ich eure Zauberstäbe kontrolliere?"  
Die Gryffindors schüttelten den Kopf und Dumbledore, McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer prüften alle Zauberstäbe. Aber kamen zu keinem Ergebnis.  
„Äußerst merkwürdig. Aber wie es scheint, werden wir zu keiner Lösung kommen", sagte Dumbledore und machte sich wieder an sein Essen.  
Natürlich waren die Ereignisse Gesprächthema Nummer Eins und Ron genoss die Aufmerksamkeit. Harry und Ginny waren mit ihrer Leistung zufrieden und warteten gespannt darauf, was bei den Ermittlungen herauskommen würde.  
Der Tagesprophet brachte die Nachricht eine Woche später.

**Sirius Black unschuldig. Pettigrew der Mörder.**  
_Gestern Abend erreichte uns die Nachricht, dass der Massenmörder Sirius Black unschuldig ist. Stattdessen wurde Peter Pettigrew nach Askaban gebracht. Wie sich herausstellte, war nicht Sirius Black, sondern Pettigrew der Geheimniswahrer der Familie Potter. Pettigrew verriet sie an den-dessen-Name-nicht genannt-werden-darf und dieser tötete Lily und James Potter. Sirius Black, der als Einziger wusste, dass Peter der Geheimniswahrer war, stellte diesen wütend zu Rede. Doch Pettigrew drehte das Blatt und stellte es so dar, dass Sirius der Geheimniswahrerer war, er ließ die Straße explodieren, schnitt sich selbst einen Finger ab und verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform, eine Ratte. Als Ratte verbrachte er sein Leben bei der Familie Weasley ehe er am vergangenen Donnerstag in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts in seine Menschenform zurückverwandelt wurde und so die Ereignisse ans Licht kamen.  
Sirius Black wurde umgehend aus Askaban entlassen, dieser ist in keiner guten Verfassung, die Wärter sagten aus, dass er seit dem Tod seines Paten Harry Potter die Dementorenwirkung sehr stark zu spüren bekam. Black befindet sich in St. Mungo, ihm wird ein Schadensersatz von 10.000 Galleonen gewährleistet.  
Doch dieses Geld gibt dem Mann auch nicht sein Leben und seine Familie zurück._

Harry las den Artikel, er wusste, dass Sirius sein Pate war, nun war er frei und er könnte zu ihm ziehen. Aber Harry wollte bei Sev bleiben, Sev war für ihn wie ein Vater. Er nannte ihn nicht Dad, weil er wusste, dass sein wahrer Vater ihn sehr geliebt hatte, so sehr, dass er sein Leben für ihn gab und er würde nur seinen echten Vater Dad nennen. Trotzdem war Sev wie ein Vater für ihn und er liebte ihn wie einen Onkel. Sirius war seine Pate und bester Freund seines Dad gewesen, natürlich wollte er Kontakt zu ihm, er musste mit Sev darüber reden, denn da gab es ein kleines Problem, Sirius dachte, er sei tot.  
„Harry, komm rein, ich kann mir denken, um was es geht. Du willst zu Sirius."  
„Was? Nein."  
„Nein?"  
Natürlich will ich Sirius kennen lernen, aber ich will bei dir bleiben. Du bist so was wie ein Vater für mich."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Ja."  
„Wow, Harry du bist wie ein Sohn für mich."  
Die beiden umarmten sich.  
„Okay. Du weißt, ich mochte Sirius nicht so arg, aber ich denk, wir werden zu Recht kommen."  
Es war ein normaler Tag in Hogwarts, so normal wie ein Tag in Hogwarts eben ist. Nun, der Tag war normal bis sich die Türen der Großen Halle öffneten und ein wütender Sirius Black da stand.  
„Dumbledore!"  
„Sirius, wie schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"  
Sirius ignorierte die Frage, als er an den Lehrertisch trat und Dumbledore mit eisigen Augen ansah.  
„Wie kannst du hier sitzen? Nachdem was du getan hast. Du hast ihn getötet. Warum Dumbledore? Wieso hast du ihn dahin gebracht? Wieso hast du ihn nicht bei mir gelassen? Dann wäre er noch am Leben und ich wäre nicht 14 Jahre in diesem Loch gewesen. Du bist schuld daran, dass mein Pate tot ist. Sag mir, wie kannst du damit leben?"  
Professor McGonagall schnappte laut nach Luft.  
„Mr. Black. Was fällt Ihnen ein?"  
„Lass gut sein, Minerva. Ich verdiene es. Er hat Recht, sagte Dumbledore, seine Augen voller Trauer und Schuld. „Es tut mir leid, Sirius. Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen. Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht und ich muss lernen damit zu leben. Glaubst du mit fällt es leicht? Jeden Morgen steh ich auf und das Erste voran ich denke, ist er, ich versuche mich abzulenken, aber er geht nicht. Immer wieder sehe ich ihn vor mir, sein Grab. Weißt du, dass ich seinen Onkel besucht habe, ich habe mir seine Erinnerungen angesehen, diese plagen mich nachts in meinen Träumen. Jeden Tag laufe ich an dieser verdammten Gedenktafel vorbei und denke: ‚Es ist deine Schuld.' Ich kann nicht von dir Erwarten, dass du mir verzeihst. Ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut", sagte er und seine Stimme war so voller Trauer, dass Sirius überrascht schaute.  
Fawkes erschien in der Großen Halle und sang seinem Freund ein beruhigendes Lied. Harry konnte es kaum ertragen, am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte geschrien: ,Aber ich bin doch hier. Mir geht es gut.'  
Er hatte Dumbledore schon lange vergeben. Ginny griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
Sirius hatte das nicht erwartet und seine Wut ließ langsam nach. Er drehte sich um und verließ die Halle. Dumbledore saß da, niemand sah die Tränen, die ihm übers Gesicht rollten, außer Sev und er dachte: ‚Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dem Alten zu vergeben.' Sev verließ die Halle und folgte Sirius. Dieser stand in der Eingangshalle uns sah sich um.  
Sev trat zu ihm. „Komm mit, Black."  
„Snape? Was machst du hier?"  
„Nachher. Komm mit." Sirius folgte dem Zaubertränke-Professor in seine Räume.  
„Was soll das?"  
„Setz dich. Ach und tolle Rede, das wollte ich dem Alten schon seit 4 Jahren an den Kopf werfen."  
„Wie?" Sirius war verwirrt.  
„DU wolltest Dumbledore wegen Harry anschreien?"  
„Ja."  
Da betraten Harry und Ginny den Raum. Harry musterte Sirius, Askaban hatte ihn älter gemacht. Aber er erkannte den Mann von den Fotos in ihm.  
„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Sirius.  
Harry und Ginny setzten sich auf die Coach. Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter und nahm seine Hand in ihre.  
„Leute, kann mich jemand aufklären? Du willst Dumbledore zusammenschreien? Euch beide kenn ich nicht. Das ist unfair, wo ihr mich doch kennt."  
„Halt die Klappe Black und hör zu."  
Sirius wollte etwas erwidern, aber er schloss seinen Mund wieder und signalisierte Sev fortzufahren.  
„Okay. Also die beiden hier sind Ginny Weasley."  
Weasley? Arthur und Molly?"  
Ginny nickte. Sirius grinste. „Haben sie noch ein Kind bekommen? Du müsstest das siebte sein und das einzige Mädchen oder nicht?"  
„Jop."  
„Uh, ich beneide deine zukünftigen Freunde nicht." Ginny grinste. „Der andere ist Harry Evans. Wegen ihm sind wir hier."  
„Evans?"  
Harry öffnete seinen Mund. „Ist nur ein Deckname. Mein eigentlicher Name ist Harry James Potter."  
„Harry? Aber aber du bist tot", stammelte Sirius.  
„Da komm ich ins Spiel. Ich hab Harry von da weg geholt." Severus vermied das Wort Verwandten, Onkel, Freak, Dursley, Petunia, Dudley, diese lösten bei Harry Panikattacken aus und nur Ginny schien ihn wieder daraus zu bekommen.  
Als es das erste Mal vorkam, war sie geschockt, aber bald darauf, nahm sie ihn in den Arm und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Sie schienen dabei mehr über ihren Bund zu kommunizieren.  
„Aber Harry war sehr schwer verletzt und lag 3 Jahre im Koma. Um ihm ein normales Leben zu geben ohne Ruhm, habe ich es so gemacht, dass alle denken, Harry Potter sei tot und er geht als Harry Evans ganz normal zur Schule."  
„Wow. Du bist wirklich Harry?" Harry nickte. „Du siehst aus wie James. Warum ist mir das nicht gleich aufgefallen? Nur deine Augen, das sind Lilys."  
Sirius drehte sich zu Sev. Sev sah, wie verloren der Mann war und so beschloss er ihm zu helfen. „Nun da wir beide ja so was wie Harrys Paten sind, muss ich dir natürlich alles sagen, was ihn betrifft. Also die beiden hier sind sehr gute Freunde, wobei wir später wetten können, wann sich das ändert." Harry und Ginny liefen rot an und warfen Sev böse Blicke zu. „Dazu kommt natürlich ihr Seelenbund."  
„Seelenbund?"  
„Ja."  
Sirius grinste. „Und schon geküsst?"  
„Sev, dafür wirst du büßen. Nehme dich in Acht. Und du, ich kenn dich nicht. Aber du bist Harrys Pate und somit gehörst du wohl auch zu unserer verrückten Familie. Also kannst du dich auch in Acht nehmen.", sagte Ginny in einem drohenden Ton.  
Sev wusste, dass er nun wohl Opfer der nächsten Streiche werden würde. Sirius wusste davon natürlich nichts, er lehnte sich zu Sev.  
„Sollten wir Angst haben?"  
Sev nickte nur.  
„Uh. Aber sie können keinen Rumtreiber erwischen."  
„Oh doch. Sie sind schließlich die neuen Rumtreiber."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Jop. Dank eurer Karte haben wir Peter überführt", Sagte Harry. „Ah ein Rumtreiber", sagte Sirius.  
Ginny und Harry besprachen schon ihren Streich. _,Ich könnte ihnen einfach meinen Spezialfluch auf den Hals schicken. Wenn wir unsere Magie dabei teilen, müsste das amüsant sein.' ‚Schon, wir brauchen was Originelles. Sirius wird nicht lange im Schloss sein, deswegen werden wir ihn nicht erwischen, dafür Sev umso mehr.'_  
„Wir sind schon ein Haufen. Ein unschuldiger Massenmörder aus Askaban, ein ehemaliger Todesser und Spion, der Junge-der-lebt und das wohl intelligenteste und hübscheste Mädchen auf dieser Schule.", sagte Ginny lachend.  
Sirius grinste. Harry antwortete: „Aber Hermine..." Harry konnte seinen Satz gar nicht beenden, da traf ihn schon Ginnys Hand.  
„Aua. Du weißt doch gar nicht was ich sage wollte." Ginny tippte nur gegen ihren Kopf. Harry zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte: „Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass das Hermine aber gar nicht freuen würde."  
„Lügner."  
Sev lehnte sich zu Sirius. „So, wie lange gibst du ihnen noch?"  
„Uh, ein halbes Jahr, nicht mehr."  
Sev nickte. „Ja ich denk, wenn nicht im Sommer, am Anfang des neuen Schuljahres."  
„Nun, ihr beiden, ihr solltet zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es wird langsam Sperrzeit. Sirius, du kannst erstmal hier bleiben."  
Harry und Ginny verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Sirius wandte sich an Sev. „Sie ist ein besonderes Mädchen und hat rotes Haar. Ich wusste es gibt einen Fluch."  
„Ohja, manchmal wundere ich mich, warum sie nicht in Slytherin ist. Und sie schlägt nach ihren Brüdern, die beiden haben Streiche gespielt, da hättet nicht einmal ihr mithalten können."  
Sev erzählte Sirius alles, was es wissen wollte und die beiden merkten, dass sie doch nicht so verschieden waren. „Du kannst in Harrys Raum schlafen", sagte Sev am späten Abend.  
Sirius nickte, drehte sich um und ging in Harrys Zimmer. An der Tür blieb er stehen. „Danke."  
Sev nickte und sagte: „Harry hat auch mein Leben verändert. Dafür werde ich ihm für immer dankbar sein." Die beiden verschwanden in ihre Zimmer.  
Das dritte Schuljahr und für Harry das Erste hatte seine Tücken. Denn Hogwarts war Gastgeber des Trimagischen Turniers und hatte Gäste aus den Zauberschulen von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons. Aus jeder Schule wurde jeweils ein Champion gewählt. Es waren für Hogwarts Cedric Diggory, für Durmstrang Viktor Krum und für Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour.  
Harry und Ginny verfolgten das Ganze mit Interesse, den Drachen zu bezwingen und im großen See Menschen retten, war etwas Besonderes und die letzte Aufgabe stand nun kurz bevor. Die drei Champions mussten in einem Labyrinth den Pokal finden, am Ende gewann Cedric für Hogwarts und es gab ein großes Fest in der Großen Halle. Harry und Ginny hatten zusammen viel Spaß und das hatte auch einen Grund, denn die beiden hatten im Laufe des Schuljahres schon eine Menge Streiche gespielt und hatten sich bereits einen Namen gemacht. Fred und George Weasley hatten schon verzweifelt versucht, die Streicher zu stellen, doch immer wieder wurden sie dadurch selbst Opfer. Harry und Ginny nannten sich dich Neuen Rumtreiber, diese Namen wollten sie am letzten Schultag beim Fest bekannt geben und noch einmal alles geben. Sie hatten sogar Sev überredet mitzuhelfen. Das Einzige, was sie noch nicht gefunden hatten, waren passende Namen. Doch schnell wurde Harry zu Blitz, auf Grund seiner Narbe, Ginny zu Feuer, auf Grund ihres Temperamentes. Beim Abschlussfest, also kurz nachdem Dumbledore den Sieger des Quidditischturniers und das Haus mit dem meisten Punkten gekürt hatte, ging der Streich los. Die Lehrer verwandelten sich auf einmal alle in das Wappentier ihres Hauses, welches sie besucht hatten, doch sie behielten ihren Kopf in Menschenform. Dumbledore bekam wieder sein berühmtes funkeln in den Augen, etwas das lange nicht mehr gesehen wurde, auch wenn es sofort wieder verschwand und auch nur von Harry und Ginny wahrgenommen wurde, war es doch ein besonderer Moment. Über den Lehrern erschien ein Banner mit den Worten: ,Die Neuen Rumtreiber wünschen einen schönen Sommer. Blitz und Feuer.' Professor McGonagall stöhnte: „Nein, nicht schon wieder."


	9. Sommer und Ball

Es tut mir leid, dass ich solange nicht weiter geschrieben habe. Ich versuch die nächsten Kapitel in regelmäßigen Abständen hochzuladen.

**Danke an Alle die mir Mut gemacht haben weiter zu schreiben!**

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling **

**Sommer und Ball **

Ginny und Harry saßen wieder im Zug, wie vor fast einem Jahr, ihre Gruppe voller Außenseiter, wie sich die Fünf nannten, saß heute mal bei ihren Häuserinternen Freunden.

Die Fünf trafen sich regelmäßig zum Lernen und verstanden sich gut. Sie hingen nicht immer zusammen, oftmals sah man) Harry und Ginny alleine durchs Schloss laufen und einen Streich planen.

„Es war ein tolles Jahr. Ich bin echt froh, das Sev es mir ermöglicht hat, so normal zu sein. Ohne das ständige, ,Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?' Aber Dumbledore tut mir Leid, ihn nimmt das Ganze schon sehr hart mit."

„Stimmt, aber er ist ja auch selbst Schuld."

„Schon, aber er tut mir trotzdem Leid."

„So bist du nun mal. Immer das Wohl eines anderen vor dein eigenes stellen."

„Mach ich gar nicht."

„Oh doch. Aber egal. Wir sind bald in London."

„Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Ich dich auch. Aber hey, wer kann schon das, was wir können. Wir können immer reden, wann immer wir wollen."

„Da hast du Recht. Ach ja, hast du gehört, dein Bruder ist jetzt mit Hermine zusammen."

„Na endlich, die beiden streiten seit 4 Jahren. Vielleicht haben wir ja jetzt ein bisschen Ruhe." „Hoffentlich."

„Ach ja, was ich dich auch noch fragen wollte. Dumbledore hat doch schon den Herbstball angekündigt. Würdest du mit mir hingehen?"

„Aber natürlich."

„Cool."

Der Sommer verflog, Sev unterrichtet Harry weiter und auch Ginny konnte die beiden besuchen und lernte viel.

Aber natürlich hatten die vier, Sirius war natürlich auch immer dabei, auch so viel Spaß. Harry und Ginny spielten Quidditch und Sev und Sirius spielten ab und an auch mit. Harrys Geburtstag wurde gefeiert und er bekam ein magisches Messer von Ginny und Sev und Sirius gaben ihm ein Album mit Fotos von den Hogwartszeiten seiner Eltern und auch ein paar Bilder von der Hochzeit und seiner Geburt.

Sie versprachen ihm auch, das Grab seiner Eltern zu besuchen. Ginnys Geburtstag konnten die vier nicht zusammenfeiern, da Ginny mit ihrer Familie feierte. Natürlich brachte Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule, die Geschenke von Sev, Sirius und Harry zu Ginny. Sev schenkte ihr ein Buch über Zaubertränke und deren Gebrauch bei Streichen. Er schrieb dazu: „Ich glaube nicht, was ich da tue, aber benutze es gut."

Harry schenkte ihr eine Halskette mit einem Blitz und einem Feuersymbol. Sirius schenkte ihr ein Buch, in dem die Rumtreiber ihre Streiche dokumentiert hatten und sagte, sie solle sie gut nutzen. Sirius und Sev verstanden sich immer besser und wurden schnell gute Freunde, hilfreich war da ihr gemeinsames Hobby, Harry zu ärgern.

Sev und er bemerkten die Angespanntheit zwischen den beiden, ihre Augen verfolgten den anderen und wenn der andere aufschaute, lief der andere rot an und sah schnell weg. Harry und Ginny flogen gerade in Sevs Garten, als Ginny von ihrem Besen rutschte. Harry sah mit Horror in den Augen als sie fiel. Er beschleunigte seinen Besen und schaffte es gerade so, sie zu fangen, von dem plötzlichen Gewicht überrascht viel er ebenfalls vom Besen, doch mittlerweile waren sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Boden entfernt und die beiden rollten über die Wiese. Harry sah Ginny in die Augen und Ginny sah Harry in die Augen.

„Du hast mich gefangen." Harry nickte nur, sie war ihm so nah. „Danke", hauchte Ginny.

Harry schluckte und starrte ihr weiter in die Augen. Ihr Köpfe näherten sich einander und gerade als sich ihre Lippen berührten, ließ sie ein Knall hochfahren.

„Sorry, missglückter Zaubertrank" , rief Sev vom Haus.

Ginny sprang von Harry hinunter und bot ihm seine Hand an. Dieser ergriff sie und beide dachten dasselbe: ‚Mist'. Ginny verabschiedete sich kurze Zeit später, da die Spannung zwischen Harry und ihr fast nicht zum Aushalten war. Doch bald waren die beiden wieder die alten, besten Freunde, doch beide konnten diesen Moment nicht vergessen.

Am Ersten September trafen sich die beiden wieder in einem Abteil und spielten gerade eine Runde Schach, als Ginnys Bruder Ron und Hermine hineinkamen. Sie waren beide Vertrauensschüler.

„Hallo Ginny und Harry", grüßte Hermine freundlich. „Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn wir uns zu euch setzen?"

„Nein, setzt euch", sagte Ginny.

„So, euer viertes Jahr? Ja, ist schwer, aber Ron und Ich müssen jetzt unsere ZAG's bestehen."

„Welche Fächer hast du gewählt, Hermine?"

„Verwandlung, Verteidigung, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Geschichte und Astronomie sind ja klar, dazu noch Muggelkunde, Alte Runen, Arithmantik. Eigentlich wollte ich ja auch noch mehr nehmen, aber das ging nicht. Was habt ihr?"

„Uh, dieselben."

„Ja, siehst du Ron, nur du hast Wahrsagen, und Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe gewählt.

„Na und. Hagrid ist cool. Auch wenn es ein bisschen gefährlich ist und er gibt wenig auf. Und Wahrsagen denk ich mir so oder so alles aus."

„Habt ihr schon Partner für den Herbstball?"

„Ja."

„Wirklich? Mit wem geht ihr?"

Ginny antwortete: „Harry."

„Ah ja, als Freunde?"

„Ja, und du Hermine?"

„Uh, dein Bruder hat mich gefragt."

Doch beide, Harry und Ginny, dachten nicht daran nur als Freunde zu gehen. Harry und Ginny verbrachten ihre Fahrt mit lesen, reden oder spielen. Hermine und Ron gingen einige Male los, um ihre Runde zu drehen. Beide fehlten eine unnatürlich lange Zeit.

In Hogwarts angekommen, gab es wieder den üblichen Ablauf. Der Hut sortierte die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser und Dumbledore hielt seine Rede. Der angekündigte Herbstball sollte zwei Wochen nach Schuljahrbeginn stattfinden. So dass die Mädchen alle ganz aufgeregt waren und manche verzweifelte Jungs noch dringend Partner suchten.

Harry und Ginny kamen sich wie auch schon gegen Ende des letzen Schuljahres näher, immer wieder griffen sie die Hand des anderen und ihre Augen sprachen Bände, dass das zwischen ihnen nicht nur Freundschaft war.

Die beiden trafen sich auch wie im vergangen Jahr mit ihrer Lerngruppe, aber nicht mehr allzu häufig, weil die anderen immer wieder Freunde hatten und ihre Zeit mit denen verbringen wollten.

Schließlich war der Tag des Balles gekommen und Harry wartete am Ende der Treppe auf sein Date, Ginny. Er war nervös, in den letzten Tagen war es ihm schwer gefallen, Ginny nicht zu küssen. Er wusste, was das bedeuten würde, aber nach langen schlaflosen Nächten wurde ihm klar, dass es ihm egal war. Er liebte sie.

Er drehte sich vom Feuer weg und sah die Treppe hinauf, als sein Atem stockte. Dort stand das schönste Mädchen der Welt. Sie sah wunderschön aus und Harry dachte, dass es noch schwerer werden würde, sie nicht zu küssen.

Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Sev, das er kürzlich hatte, nachdem Flugunfall.

„_Sev, ich will sie küssen"_

_Sev hatte nur darauf gewartet_,_ wann Harry damit rausrücken würde. _

„_Ja, das dacht ich mir"_

„_Was soll ich tun?"_

„_Das liegt bei dir, Harry. Rede mit ihr darüber und wenn nicht_,_ frag sie gefälligst bevor du es tust, denn du weißt_,_ welche Konsequenzen es mit sich bringt." _

Ginny trat an Harry heran, dieser suchte nach dem richtigen Adjektiv um sie zu beschreiben.

„Ginny, du siehst umwerfend aus"

Und er zauberte zauberstabslos eine rote Rose herbei und gab sie ihr. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, er hatte sich eine gewünscht und so war sie da. Ginny nahm sie dankend an und sagte: „Danke, aber du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus"

Das war ein bisschen gelogen, denn Ginny fand es schwer sich zu konzentrieren und musste ihre Augen zwingen ihn nicht anzustarren.

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Die beiden saßen mit Luna und Felix und Julia und deren Partner zusammen.

Als der Abend älter wurde und Ginny und Harry schon viel getanzt hatten, fragte er sie: „Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

„Klar."

Die beiden liefen am See entlang, man hörte aus dem Schloss das Treiben des Balles.

Harry nahm Ginnys Hand, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Die beiden blieben stehen und Harry bat Ginny um einen Tanz.

„Aber es gibt keine Musik."

„Brauchen wir nicht."

Und die beiden tanzten nach ihrer Musik. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und die beiden bewegten sich im Rhythmus der Musik langsam hin und her.

„Ginny?", sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

„Mh?"

„Ich … Ich will dich küssen."

Da es war raus. Ginny schreckte nicht zurück, sondern hob ihren Kopf von Harrys Schulter und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Darf ich die küssen?"

„Ja", sagte Ginny noch einmal, ihre Stimme voller Emotionen. Und die beiden lehnten sich zueinander und dann...


	10. Auf immer und ewig

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling **

Danke an alle die sich die Zeit genommen haben ein Review zu schreiben, es freut mich, das euch die Geschichte gefällt.

Auf immer und ewig

...berührten sich ihre Lippen, es war ein erster Kuss, den wohl keiner vergisst, erst schüchtern wurde er bald leidenschaftlicher, dennoch war er voller Liebe. Beide merkten, wie sich ihr Seelenbund auf eine völlig neue Ebene begab und beide nahmen die Gefühle des anderen so klar war, dass sie beinah ohnmächtig wurden. Als die beiden auf Grund von Luftmangel ihren Kuss unterbrachen, flüsterte Harry: „Ich liebe dich, Gin."  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."  
Und wieder näherten sich ihre Lippen einander. Beide wussten, dass sie nun verheiratet waren, aber sie konnten darüber nicht glücklicher sein. Aus der Ferne beobachtete Sev das Geschehen und er war berührt von dem, was er sah.  
Da formte sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf und er machte sich auf den Weg zu den beiden frisch Vermählten an seiner Seite ein großer, schwarzer Hund.  
„Harry", flüsterte Ginny.  
„Ja?"  
„Ich bin glücklich"  
„Ich auch, Gin, ich auch."  
„Das wird ein Patronus." Harry lachte.

„Ich will ja nicht stören" sagte Sev, als er die beiden erreicht hatte.  
„Sev, nein, du störst nicht."  
„Glückwunsch ihr beiden. Ich wusste es seit dem Moment, als ich es euch erzählte hatte. Naja, so zu sagen als mein Hochzeitsgeschenk. Was haltet ihr davon zu heiraten?"  
„Ehm, aber wir sind doch jetzt verheiratet."  
„Ja, aber ich meine eine Zeremonie."  
„Sicher, wenn du willst Gin?"  
„Aber natürlich."  
„Was hast du dir überlegt, Sev?"  
„Oh, also, wir wäre es, wenn wir es auf der Lichtung machen, ich würde euch trauen und ja, was ihr sonst noch wollt."  
„Wann wollen wir das machen?", fragte Harry.  
Ginny antworte. „Sofort."  
Harry sah sie an, stimmte jedoch schnell zu. „Perfekt, und ihr beiden seht umwerfend aus. Kommt auf geht's es wird geheiratet … schon wieder."  
Die Lichtung wurde verzaubert und bald stand da ein weißer Bogen unter dem Harry und Ginny sich das Ja-Wort geben würden. Sev sollte die Trauung durchführen. „Was ist mit Ringen?" fragte Harry.  
„Ah ja" Sev bedeutete den großen schwarzen Hund, der ihm den Abend nicht von der Seite gewichen war, sich zurück zu verwandeln.  
„Hey Kids. Glückwunsch", sagte Sirius. Er wühlte in seiner Tasche und holte eine Schachtel hinaus. „Es waren die Ringe deiner Eltern. Und keine Angst, nur Leute, die davon wissen, können die Ringe sehen." Harry kämpfte gegen die Tränen und umarmte Sirius  
„Danke." Auch Ginny umarmte ihn.  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mal meine Schwiegertochter würdest", sagte Sev.  
Ginny lachte und machte sich auf den Weg den Kieselsteinweg hinunter, auf dem sie nachher zu Harry laufen würde. Doch auf den Weg dahin wurde sie von näher rückenden Gestalten aufgehalten. Es waren die Bewohner des Verbotenes Waldes. Ein Zentaurenpaar trat hervor und sprach: „Die Sterne haben uns diese Hochzeit hervor gesagt. Wir, die Tiere des magischen Waldes, wollen dem Brautpaar die Ehre erweisen und ihm unsere Unterstützung im Kampf gegen das Dunkle zusichern."  
Harry und Ginny traten an sie heran und verbeugten sich leicht. „Wir danken den Zentauren und den restlichen Anwesenden, es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn sie hier bleiben würden und unserer Hochzeit beiwohnen würden."  
„Die Ehre ist unsere. Harry Potter"  
Harry ahnte, dass die magischen Tiere ihn wohl durchschaut hatten und war wenig überrascht. Die Tiere kamen nun aus dem Schatten auf die Lichtung. Es waren ein Paar Greifen, Schlangen, Adler, Zentauren, ja sogar Einhörner und viele andere Tiere. Doch die Ankunft eines weiteren Tierpaares, schockte die Menschen. Es waren zwei Hochelfen. Diese wurden seit Eintausend Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Die Hochelfen waren damals in die Wälder verschwunden, sie sehen aus wie Menschen, nur ihre Ohren waren spitz.  
„Wir grüßen Harry und Ginevra Potter (Ginny verdreht ihre Augen), den Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape und Sirius Black. Wir, die Hochelfen, wollen unsere Gratulation dem Hochzeitspaar übergeben."  
Ginny sprach: „Es wäre uns eine große Ehre, wenn Sie bleiben würden."  
Die Elfen nickten und traten zu den weiteren Tieren. Ginny machte sich nun auf den Weg den Kieselsteinweg hinunter. Da kam der eine Hochelf ihr nach und die beiden verschwanden aus Harrys Blickwinkel.  
Der andere Elf trat zu ihm. „Sorge dich nicht, Harry. Sie wird deiner Braut nur helfen. So wie ich dir." Und mit einer Handbewegung des Elfen hatte Harry nicht mehr seine Festrobe an, sondern einen Muggelsakko, auch die anderen beiden trugen nun andere Kleidung. Sirius übernahm die Rolle des Trauzeugen. Severus' Vorschlag ihn als Ringhund zu benutzen, wurde abgelehnt.  
Da ertönte die Musik des Hochzeitsmarsches und Harry wurde nervös. Seine Augen erfassten Ginny und er hörte auf zu Atmen. Ginny hatte nun ein weißes Muggelhochzeitskleid an, in der Hand einen Brautstrauß und ihre Haar war in einer eleganten Frisur hoch gesteckt. Ginnys Augen fanden Harrys und diese Verbindung wurde nie gebrochen.  
Ginny war bei Harry angelangt und Sev übernahm das Wort.  
„Wir sind heute ihr zusammengekommen um Harry James Potter und Ginevra Molly Weasley den Bund des Lebens schließen zu lassen."  
Sirius boxte ihn gegen die Seite. „Komm zum Punkt."  
„Was ich sagen wollte, bevor ich unterbrochen wurde. Die beiden haben sich entschieden ihre Schwüre selber vorzutragen." Er nickte Harry zu.  
„Gin, du bist der Grund, warum ich hier stehe. Du hast mir beigebracht zu lieben. Du hast mir gezeigt, wie es ist Freunde zu haben und geliebt zu werden. Du machst mich meine Vergangenheit vergessen und jeden Morgen, den ich aufwache, frage ich mich, warum du mich erwählt hast und wie ich so glücklich sein darf, die klügste und hübscheste Frau des Universums mein nennen zu dürfen. Du bist meine beste Freundin und meine große Liebe, ich werde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen. Ich werde bei dir stehen in guten und in schlechten Zeiten, dich lieben und ehren solange ich lebe. Ich liebe dich."  
Beiden liefen die Tränen hinunter, als Harry Ginny den Ring ansteckte.  
„Harry, du bist mein bester Freund und meine große Liebe seit ich denken kann. Als kleines Mädchen träumte ich davon eines Tages meinen Helden Harry Potter zu heiraten, als ich dich dann kennen gelernt habe, war mein Traum schon lange zerbrochen, doch je näher ich dir kam, desto besser ich dich kennen lernte, desto mehr träumte ich davon, nicht den Helden und Jungen der lebt Harry Potter zu heiraten, sondern den normalen, Harry Evans, der sich um die ganze Welt sorgt, einen Heldenkomplex hat und sich die Schuld an allem gibt. Doch das liebe ich an dir und ich werde alles geben, um dich glücklich zu machen, ich werde dir beistehen was immer das Leben uns auch bietet. Zusammen können wir alles schaffen. Ich liebe dich." Und damit steckte Ginny Harry den Ring seines Vaters an.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie sich Sev eine Träne aus den Augen wischte. Sirius grinste ihn an ehe er sich selber eine wegwischte. Sie fingen sich jedoch schnell wieder.  
„Hat einer der hier Anwesenden Einwände, warum die beiden nicht zusammen gehören."  
Stille.  
„Gut, dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen."  
Und das tat Harry. Während sich die beiden küssten, erhellte ein Licht die Lichtung und ein Phönix wurde sichtbar. Er trällerte ein Lied voller Hoffnung und Liebe, das man es auch in Hogwarts vernahm und die Herzen der Schüler und Lehrer wurden leichter.  
„Albus, was ist das?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Minerva. Aber es ist wunderschön." Dumbledore spürte wie sein Herz leichter wurde und für einen kurzen Moment vergaß er seine Sorgen, er vergaß seine Schuld und Sorgen und er war für einen kurzen Moment glücklich.  
Harry und Ginny brachen ihren Kuss und sahen den Phönix, dieser flog auf die Schulter von Harry.  
„Glückwunsch ihr beiden. Mein Name ist ‚Raya'. Ich binde mich an euch. Immer wenn ihr (vorher: ich) Hilfe benötigt, ruft nach mir und ich werde euch zu Hilfe kommen. Doch nun müsst ihr zurück ins Schloss."  
Und der Phönix verschwand in einem Flammenmeer. Doch Harry und Ginny spürten eine Verbindung zu ihm. Die Elfen traten vor Harry und Ginny.  
„Wir, die Hochelfen, sichern euch unsere Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit zu. Mögen wir gemeinsam die Dunkelheit von dieser Erde verbannen." Er übergab ihnen ein Horn „Bläst ihr in dieses so werden wir euch zu Hilfe eilen."  
„Danke." Und die Elfen verschwanden, wie die anderen Tiere wieder im Wald.  
„Uh, das war interessant oder nicht?", sagte Sev, als die Tiere verschwunden waren.  
„So Schwiegertochter, du siehst wunderschön aus."  
„Danke Sev. Für das alles hier."  
„Aber alles für meine liebste Schwiegertochter."  
„Danke auch Sirius, sagte Ginny lachend, denn dieser hatte mit seinen Armen herumgefuchtelt, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Die Vier machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, doch davor wurden noch fleißig Fotos geschossen, wie durch die Ganze Zeremonie hindurch. Die beiden verwandelten ihre Kleidung zurück in ihre Roben und betraten die Große Halle.  
„Hey Sev, wir gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gute Nacht!"  
„Nacht ihr beiden."  
Sirius verschwand in seiner Animagusform von Hogwarts und Severus trat wieder in die Große Halle.


	11. Neue Freunde

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Neue Freunde**

Nymphadora Tonks war die neue Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste Professorin, sie kam frisch von der Auroren-Akademie und war eine gute Lehrerin. Zwar war sie etwas tollpatschig und es verging beinah keine Stunde in der sie etwas umstieß, doch ihr Unterricht war lehrreich. Sie verstand sehr viel Spaß und als sie Opfer eines Streiches der Neuen Rumtreiber wurde, lobte sie tatsächlich deren Zauberkunst.

Harry und Ginny mochten ihren Unterricht. Sirius war überrascht, als die beiden ihm von ihrer neuen Professorin erzählt hatten.

„Mein Cousinchen. Hier in Hogwarts. Ich kenne sie noch, da war sie gerade mal 9."

Sirius hatte sich währenddessen auf die Suche nach seinem Freund Remus Lupin gemacht. Bald auch hatte er ihn gefunden und er wollte Harry natürlich sofort sehen, als er erfuhr, dass er doch noch am Leben war.

Sirius schrieb Sev, dass die beiden beim nächsten Vollmond in der Hütte seien würden und ob Harry und Ginny nicht danach die beiden besuchen wollten. Drei Tage vor besagtem Vollmond bekam Sirius eine Antwort. Keine Eule hatte sie gebracht sondern Raya, der Phönix.

_Sirius und Remus,_

_Harry und Ginny würden Remus gerne kennen lernen. Ich schicke diesen Brief mit keiner Eule, weil sich anbei der Wolfsbanntrank befindet und Raya ihn nun mal sicher transportieren kann. Sie wird euch auch die weiteren Portionen bringen._

_Liebe Grüße von Harry und Ginny_

_Severus Snape_

Remus war geschockt, der Wolfsbanntrank und das von seinem größten Feind. Sirius hatte ihm erzählt, dass er gut mit Severus zu Recht kam. Er sagte, dass die beiden ihn falsch behandelt hatten und er sich entschuldigt hatte, denn Severus war ein klasse Typ und er spielte ebenso gerne Streiche wie die beiden.

In der Vollmondnacht tollten die beiden, Remus durch den Trank nicht die Kontrolle an den Wolf verlierend, durch den Verbotenen Wald. Am frühen Morgen kamen Harry und Ginny mit Sev vorbei.

„Harry" , sagte Remus und umarmte den Jungen.

„Wow, du siehst aus wie James nur…"

„Die Augen sind von Mum."

Remus grinste. „Und wer ist das?"

Sirius hatte das Seelenbund verschwiegen, weil er Remus schocken wollte.

„Oh, das ist Ginny, meine … uh … Frau."

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus und legte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. „Hi, Remus, darf ich Remus sagen?" Remus nickte. „Gut, wie Harry schon sagte. Ich bin seine Frau. Wir haben vor drei Wochen geheiratet." Remus war verwirrt. „Uh, und ihr habt das erlaubt?"

„Nicht das wir es verhindern hätten können, stimmst Sev? Er hat sie einfach geküsst und wir konnten uns nicht mehr zwischen sie schmeißen."

„Aber dann sind sie doch noch nicht verheiratet?"

„Oh, die beiden haben ein Seelenbund."

„Seelenbund? Ein echtes? Das erklärt einiges." Die Fünf verließen die Hütte durch den Tunnel und verließen ihn bei der Peitschenden Weide.

Durch ein Bellen aufmerksam geworden, verließ Professor Tonks die Eingangshalle, es war noch früh und das Schloss schlief noch. Sie war die einzige, die bereits wach war. Als sie die Tür der Eingangstür öffnete, sah sie ein verrücktes Bild. Dort standen im Schutz der Bäume und so nicht vom Schloss aus zusehen. Der griesgrämige Zaubertrankprofessor Severus Snape und er lachte? Ein fremder Mann, den sie nicht kannte. Er sah mitgenommen aus, aber hatte dennoch etwas an sich, dass es Tonks schwer machte wegzusehen. Schließlich waren noch zwei Schüler bei ihnen, es waren Gryffindors Harry Evans und Ginny Weasley. Doch auf den großen schwarzen Hund hafteten ihre Augen. Sie kannte diesen Hund. Leise flüsterte sie. „Sirius?"

Remus nahm durch seine geschärften Sinne erst einen fremden Geruch wahr, doch der Geruch hatte es ihm angetan. Dann hörte er ein leises flüstern. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah an der Eingangstür die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte. Die anderen waren seinen Augen gefolgt.

Harry, Ginny und Sev warfen sich Blicke zu, aber Sirius rannte in Richtung der Person. Tonks rannte ihm entgegen. Der schwarze Hund warf sie um und leckte ihr Gesicht.

„Ah, Sirius geh runter von mir."

Der Hund gehorchte und verwandelte sich wieder in Sirius. Er streckte Tonks seine Hand entgegen, diese nahm sie und umarmte ihren Cousin.

„Wo warst du?"

„Uh, bei denen."

Tonks Augen richteten sich wieder auf die Gruppe von Zauberern. „Was machst du mit denen?"

Sev trat vor. „Vielleicht sollten wir das wo anders besprechen."

Harry rief gedanklich Raya. Diese erschien in ihrem Flammenmeer. „Alle man festhalten."

Die, die den Phönix kannten, gehorchten prompt, nur Tonks sah den Phönix mit großen Augen an. Sirius ergriff ihre Hand und der Phönix flammte sie in Sevs Räume.

„Wo sind wir?" , fragte Tonks.

„In meinen Räumen."

Tonks konnte es kaum glauben. Der sonst so unfreundliche Professor, war freundlich und seine Wohnung war anders als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Okay. Was geht hier vor?"

„Da ihr euch kennt, stell ich mich mal vor. Remus Lupin, ein alter Freund von Sirius."

„Nymphadora Tonks, aber wehe einer von euch nennt mich so. Ich bevorzuge Tonks."

Sev wandte sich an Remus. „Ich hol dir einen Schlaftrank. Du musst dich ausruhen."

Remus nickte ihm dankbar zu und nahm den Trank.

Harry sprach. „Du kannst in mein Zimmer, die Tür da hinten."

„Danke." Und Remus verschwand.

„Du hast ein Zimmer hier?", fragte Tonks.

„Uh, er ist mein Vormund", sagte Harry und zeigt auf den Zaubertrankprofessor.

„Sie?"

„Ist es wirklich so schwer es sich vorzustellen?"

Harry, Ginny, Sirius und Tonks sahen sich an und Ginnys sagte: „Ja."

Sev warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, der wohl jeder Schüler Angst einjagen würde, wenn Ginny nicht wüsste, dass Sev scherzte.

Tonks wandte sich an Ginny: „Und du bist hier, weil…?"

„Oh, wir sind zusammen."

Tonks lächelte. „Ich wusste es."

„Was machst du hier, Sirius?"

„Uh, er ist mein Patensohn."

„Du bist Pate? Aber ich dachte…" Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Als sich Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Du bist Harry Potter?"

„Schuldig."

„Aber?"

„Ja, ich sollte tot sein, aber der da ist schuld, dass ich noch lebe."

„Wow."

„Ja, das ist wirklich toll. Aber ich hab Hunger", sagte Ginny und zu Bestätigung knurrte ihr Magen.

„Du bist so schlimm wie dein Bruder."

„Bin ich nicht."

„Doch."

Die beiden schwiegen, doch Sev und Sirius wussten, dass sie diese Diskussion in ihrem Kopf weiter führten. Denn auf einmal lehnte sich Harry vor und küsste Ginny, diese erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sirius grinste und Sev räusperte sich kurz. Die beiden schreckten auseinander und liefen rot an. Sev lächelte und Sirius sagte: „Ich habe auch Hunger."

„Na, ich denk wir können hier essen. Es ist noch früh, wir haben Zeit." Und er rief einen Hauself.

„Ja, Professor Snape."

„Tricksy könntest du uns Frühstück bringen?"

„Natürlich." Der Elf wandte sich an die anderen. „Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

Sirius fing an. „Pfannkuchen. Viele Pfannkuchen."

Tricksy schnipste und vor Sirius erschien ein Teller mit Pfannkuchen. Dieser griff sofort zu.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ein Sandwich, bitte."

„Gerne, Professor Tonks." Und auch sie erhielt ihr essen.

Sev war der nächste und er wollte ebenfalls Pfannkuchen.

„Mr. Potter?"

„Uh, ein Müsli." Wenig später erschien vor ihm eine Schüssel.

„Mrs. Potter?" Ginny lächelte. Tonks ließ ihr Sandwich fallen und Sev und Sirius verschluckten sich an ihren Pfannkuchen.

„Sie will ein Toast", sagte Harry und aß seelenruhig weiter, er ergriff Ginnys Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen.

Ginny nickte zu Bestätigung und der Hauself brachte auch ihr Essen. Dann verschwand er mit einem Plopp.

„Mrs. Potter?", fragte Tonks mit großen Augen.

„Jop, Harry und ich haben vor drei Wochen geheiratet", sagte Ginny und biss in ihr Toast.

Sirius fragte Sev: „Woher wusste der Elf es?"

„Elfenmagie ist anders als Zaubermagie, wahrscheinlich sehen sie die Bänder zwischen zwei Menschen."

Sirius nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Wir sollten ihnen sagen, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit aufpassen sollen."

„Ihr beide wusstet davon?"

„Aber natürlich, ich habe sie getraut und er war Trauzeuge."

„Die beiden sind 14!"

„15", sagte Harry. „Zumindest ich." Ginny haute ihm auf die Schulter.

„Aber?"

„Ach ja, haben wir vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie ein Seelenbund haben?"

„Seelenbund?"

„Uh, wenn zwei Menschen füreinander bestimmt sind. Das Seelenbund hat verschiedene Stadien. Bekanntschaft, gibt den beiden mehr Kräfte. Wenn sie befreundet sind, können sie sich über ihre Gedanken unterhalten und teilen ihre Träume. Sie werden mächtige Zauberer. Die letzte Stufe ist Liebe. Sie wird mit einem Kuss aktiviert und es bedeutet gleichzeitig, dass sie verheiratet sind. Wie es scheint sieht das die Elfenmagie. Nun die beiden teilen ihre Emotionen, können Auren sehen und sind sehr, sehr mächtig. Die beiden zum Beispiel können zauberstablose Magie."

„Und ihr habt euch geküsst?"

„Jop, nach dem Ball. Daraufhin haben die beiden hier und uns noch in einer Zeremonie getraut. Mit Ringen und Schwüren."

„Ringe?"

„Oh, sie sind verzaubert, dass nur die sie sehen, die es wissen."

Und da sah Tonks die beiden Ringe an den Fingern der beiden. „Sie sind wunderschön."

„Es waren die Ringe meiner Eltern."

Bald schon mussten sich die fünf trennen, denn der Unterricht fing an. Harry und Ginny hatten gleich Verteidigung bei Tonks.

„Denk dran Tonks, so behandeln wie vorher."

„Klar. Mr. Evans. Ich hoffe ihr habt eure Hausaufgaben", sagte Tonks mit einem Augenzwinkern.


	12. Entdeckungen

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling **

**Danke** an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben.

**Entdeckungen **

Zwei Wochen nach dem Vollmond saßen Ginny und Harry mit Sev und Sirius zusammen.

„Sirius, würdest du uns Unterrichten Animagi zu werden?"

„Na aber klar doch."

Sev mischte sich ein: „Wartet hier. Ich glaube ich hab noch irgendwo zwei Tränke." Sev verschwand um die Tränke zu holen.

„Legt euch besser hin. Ihr werdet eine Vision haben in der euch eurer Tier begegnet, wie das mit dem Seelenbund ist, weiß ich nicht. Das heißt probieren", erklärte Sirius.

Harry und Ginny nahmen den Trank und wurden beide ohnmächtig.

Als sie aufwachten, fanden sich in einem vernebelten Tal wieder. Auf einmal flogen sie hoch in den Wolken und nahmen die Form eines Adlers ein. Beide genossen den freien Flug durch die Wolken, doch dann veränderte sich das Bild, beide standen wieder auf dem Boden und ein löwenähnliches Tier näherte sich ihnen, als es näher kam, erkannten sie es als einen Greifen, das Symbol der Gryffindors. Die beiden näherten sich dem Tier und streichelten es, bis es sich ebenfalls in Luft auflöste. Von einem Geräusch aufgeschreckt, drehten sich Harry und Ginny um und sahen einen wunderschönen Phönix. Er hatte Rot, schwarze Flügel und seine Augen schimmerten mal braun mal grün, je nach dem wie die Sonne auf sie fiel. Er trillerte ein Lied und verschwand in einem Flammenmeer. Da wurde es um Harry und Ginny dunkel und die beiden kamen in Sevs Wohnung wieder zu sich.

„Na endlich. Ihr wart ganze drei Stunden weg. Normalerweise dauert es eine Stunde. Und was seit ihr?" , fragte ein aufgeregter Sirius.

Harry und Ginny immer noch verwirrt von dem was sie gesehen hatten, antworteten: „Adler, Greif und Phönix."

„Was? Drei Formen", schrie Sirius.

„Hat das Band wohl doch eine Rolle zu spielen. Unglaublich. Ich tippe darauf, dass der Adler eure natürliche Form gewesen wäre, das erklärt eure Künste auf dem Besen. Der Phönix ist durch das Seelenbund erstanden, aber der Greif macht mit Sorgen", sagte Severus nachdenklich.

„Weil er für Gryffindor steht?"

„Was? Nein, aber Moment. Harry, gib mir ein Tropfen Blut."

„Warum?"

„Gib schon her."

„Okay, okay."

Harry nahm sein Messer, das er von Ginny geschenkt bekommen hatte und schnitt sich eine kleine Wunde in die Hand. Lies das Blut auf das Stück Papier fallen, dass Sev ihm gab, dann streckte er Ginny seine Hand hin, die, die Wunde heilte und sie küsste. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Und tut's nicht mehr weh?"

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Was sollte das?", fragte er Sev..

„Wir werden deinen Stammbaum herzaubern."

„Cool"

Die Vier verfolgten das Geschehen, als sich auf dem Papier Linien bildeten. Unten stand Harry James Potter neben Ginvera Molly Potter, geb. Weasley. Sie verfolgten, wie über ihm James und Lily Potter standen. Sev verfolgte James Familie bis zu einem Namen, den er beinah erwartet hatte. Ginny keuchte auf und Harry sagte: „Warum kann ich nicht einfach normal sein?"

Ginny antwortete: „Weil mein Leben dann langweilig wäre."

Dort stand Godric Gryffindor, einer der Gründer von Hogwarts. Sirius ging nun aus Neugier Lilys Familie durch und fiel prompt in Ohnmacht.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als er Sirius wieder erweckt hatte.

„Du weißt wirklich wie man mein Leben interessant macht", sagte Sev.

„Wieso?"

„Sieh selbst nach."

Und da stand noch ein anderer Name Rowena Rawenclaw, ein Vorfahre von seiner Mutter.

„Oh, Mist."

„Harry, bitte denk dran, dass ich dich schon geliebt habe bevor ich das wusste."

„So und was heißt das jetzt?", fragte ein geschockter Harry.

„Uh, ich würde sagen, dir gehört Hogwarts. Also der Großteil, ich glaube kaum das sie Voldemort die Schule geben würden. Und Hufflepuffs Erbe wurde auch noch nicht entdeckt."

„Glaubst du, die Gründer haben mir was hinterlassen?"

„Kann sein, wir sollten nach Gringotts gehen, müssen wir sowieso, jetzt wo ihr verheiratet seid." sagte Sev.

Und so machten sie sich beim nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende auf nach Gringotts. Es war ein Vollmondwochenende und so war Sirius bei Remus und die beiden konnten sie nicht begleiten. Offiziell hatten die beiden Nachsitzen bei Tonks, die die beiden deckte.

„Ja?", fragte der Kobold am Schalter.

„Entschuldigen Sie, können wir uns irgendwo unter 8 Augen unterhalten?"

„Natürlich!", und er führte die Vier in einen separaten Raum. „Was kann ich für sie tun Mr. und Mrs. Potter?"

„Genau darum geht es. Ich würde Ginny hier gern zu meinem Verließ Zutritt gestatten."

„Okay, zu allen?"

„Alle?", fragte Harry verwirrt, er wusste nur von einem Verließ.

„Nun, ihr Schulverließ zu dem sie bis zu ihrem siebzehnten Lebensjahr Zutritt haben und ab dann ihr Familienverließ. Da sie nun aber verheiratet sind und nach Koboldgesetz nun Erwachsen sind, haben sie nun schon Anspruch darauf."

„Okay, zu allen. Da wäre noch was, wir haben kürzlich entdeckt, das ich scheinbar von Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Rawenclaw abstamme, haben diese irgendwelche Hinterlassenschaften?"

Der Kobold war überrascht. „Warten sie kurz, wir machen einen Bluttest um ihre Aussage zu überprüfen." Als dasselbe Ergebnis wie schon bei Sev herauskam, sagte der Kobold: „Sehr interessant. Ja, sie haben hier mit Zutritt zum Hogwartsverließ. Ihr Schulverließ wird in ihr Familienverlies integriert. Haben sie sonst noch Fragen?"

„Nein."

„Gut, wie ich mir denken kann, wollen Sie nun die Verließe besuchen, oder nicht?"

„Ja", sagte Harry aufgeregt.

„Gut folgen Sie mir."

„Harry, ich warte hier. Ich gehe mal in mein eigenes Verließ und ich muss noch einige Zaubertrankzutaten besorgen. Schick mir einfach einen Patronus, wenn ihr fertig seit."

„Okay Sev. Ginny du kommst mit, oder?" Diese nahm zur Bestätigung seine Hand in ihre.

Zuerst besuchten sie Harrys Familienverließ. Als sie eintraten, glaubte Harry seinen Augen nicht. Er war reich – stinkreich. „Wow"

„Dito", sagte Ginny.

Das Geld interessierte beide wenig, sie machten sich auf in eine Ecke, wo sich private Sachen der Familie Potter befanden. Dort gab es Bücher und Schmuck und vieles mehr. Harry fand einen Koffer, der magisch vergrößert war und er packte schließlich alles ein, was er als nützlich befand. Außerdem fanden die beiden die Potterringe und er steckte sie Gin und ihm an, die sofort unsichtbar wurden. In einer anderen Schachtel fand er den Verlobungsring seiner Mutter, den er ebenfalls sofort Ginny an den Finger steckte. Diese war zu Tränen gerührt.

Als die beiden das Verließ verließen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Hogwartsverließ. Darauf waren beide besonders gespannt.

Wie beim Potterverließ legte Harry seine Hand auf die kalte Steinwand und die Tür öffnete sich.

Das Hogwartsverließ war groß und wieder lag da sehr viel Geld, aber was die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry und Ginny auf sich zog, war das große Porträt der vier Gründer.

„Ah, sieh mal wir haben Besuch. Wurde ja auch mal Zeit", sagte, wie Harry annahm, Godric, den er sah aus wie er.

„Hallo Sirs und Mams", begrüßte Harry die berühmten Zauberer.

„Hallo, wie ich annehme bist du mein Nachfahre.

„Uh, eigentlich von ihr und ihnen!"

„Gleich zwei? Interessant. Ihr kennt uns, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry und Ginny nickte.

„So, das ist unfair, deswegen erzählt was von euch."

„Ah, meine Name ist Harry Evans, ich meine Potter."

„Was denn nun?"

„Potter, aber ich geh als Evans."

„Willst wohl unerkannt bleiben?"

„Ich bin Ginny Potter"

„Und wie alt seid ihr?"

„15 und 14. Sind in unserem 4 Jahr in Hogwarts und in Gryffindor", erzählte Ginny.

„Geschwister?", fragte Helga.

„Nein, Mam. Verheiratet."

„Mit 14?"

„Uh, wissen sie, wir haben ein Seelenbund."

„Achso. Dann seit ihr zwei mächtige Zauberer."

„Ich denke schon", sagte Harry.

„Erzählt uns mehr."

Und sie erzählten ihnen alles über Voldemort und was ihnen sonst noch in den Sinn kam. Slytherin war von seinem Erbe nicht gerade angetan: „Ah, wer ist dieser scheinbare Lord, der meinen Name für solche idiotischen Zwecke benutzt. Ich hoffe den tretet ihr richtig in den Arsch."

Helga fragte Ginny: „Ginny, du hast gesagt, du bist das einzige Mädchen, wie viele Brüder hast du?"

„Sechs."

„Ah, armer Harry", sagte Salazar aber Rowena dachte mit und fragte Helga: „Willst du damit sagen?"

Godric hatte ebenfalls den Faden gefunden und meinte: „Du hast recht, das kann sein." „Ginny, bei meinem Erben gab es immer ein paar Komplikationen. Aber um es einfach zu machen, du bist es."

„Ich? Warum denn das was ist mit meinen Brüdern?"

„Es können nur Frauen mein Erben werden. Und bevor du fragst, es gab eine Prophezeiung, das diese sechs Brüder haben müsste und in Zeiten der Dunkelheit auftaucht und das bist du ja. Wir können das ganz leicht testen. Seht ihr da hinten den Tisch?" Die beiden nickten. „Dort liegen vier Ringe, es sind unsere Familienringe. Harry, du kannst Godrics und Rowenas anziehen und Ginny, du meinen, er passt sich nur an den Fingers der rechtmäßigen Erben."

Die beiden traten zum Tisch und nahmen die jeweiligen Ringe. Sie passten sich automatisch an ihre Finger an.

„Ginny, das was ich von dir gehört habe, da wundere ich mich, warum du nicht in Slytherin bist."

„Der Hut wollte auch, aber Slytherin ist ein bisschen verpönt, ich hab wirklich nichts gegen sie. Aber es sind halt einige drin die Tom unterstützen und da hat man es nicht leicht als Verräter."

„Das versteh ich. Das die Geschichte auch so verdreht wurde, einfach unglaublich. Aber ich mag meinen jetzigen Erben nicht. Und deswegen würde ich gerne dich als meine neuen Erben einsetzen. Trage auch meinen Ring. Dadurch könnt ihr auch Hogwarts wieder in den alten Stand bringen. Und Harry kann nicht mit seinen zwei Titel angeben."

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre Salazar.", sagte Ginny.

„Nein, die Ehre ist meine. Ihr beiden seid so jung und trotzdem so reif. Kommt bald wieder her und berichtet uns mehr, durch dieses Erbe solltet ihr einige Verbündete im Kampf gegen den Idioten haben."

Nachdem die beiden noch einige nützliche Bücher eingepackt hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich von den Gründern.


	13. Erste Anzeichen

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling **

**Danke** an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben.

**Erste Anzeichen **

Das Vierte Schuljahr der beiden wurde überschattet durch immer mehr Todesser-Aktivitäten. Angst machte sich im Land breit. Warum griffen die Todesser jetzt wieder an? Schnell ging das Gerücht um, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Severus' Dunkles Mal wurde immer sichtbarer, nachdem es nach der verhängnisvollen Nacht als Harrys Eltern starben, an Farbe verloren hatte. Eines Nachts, nicht irgendeine Nacht, nein es war Halloween, schreckte Sev aus dem Schlaf auf, sein Mal brannte und der Dunkle Lord rief seine Anhänger zusammen. Sev hatte dies schon lange befürchtet und zog seinen Todesserumhang an und nahm seine Maske. Gerade wollte er seine Räume verlassen, um in Hogsmeade zu disapparieren da erschien Raya und bat ihm an, ihn zu transportieren. Sie flog auf Sevs Schulter und brachte ihn in die Nähe des Verstecks des wiedergekehrten Dunklen Lord, bevor Raya verschwand, sang sie Sev noch ein aufmunterndes Lied. Heute war der vierzehnte Jahrestag des Untergangs des Dunklen Lord und wie Sev annahm, auch wieder sein Aufstieg.

„Severus, mein treuer Diener."

Sev kniete vor dem Dunklen Lord und spürte einen Angriff in seine Erinnerung.

„Mein Lord. Wie glücklich ich bin, dass Ihr wieder da seid. Ich habe meine Rolle weitergespielt, weil ich überzeugt war, dass ihr noch lebt."

„Gut gemacht, Severus. Sag, was gibt es Neues aus Hogwarts?"

„Nichts Neues, mein Lord. Wie ihr sicher wisst, ist Harry Potter tot und der alte Mann ist seitdem unachtsam geworden."

„Ja, die Nachricht vom Tod Harry Potters hat mich erreicht. Ein Jammer, dass ich ihn nicht selber erledigen konnte. Geh Severus und berichte bald wieder."

„Ja, mein Lord" , sagte Severus und verbeugte sich als er rückwärts den dunklen Raum verließ.

Erschöpft kehrte Severus Snape in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Voldemort war in der Tat wieder da und er sah gruseliger aus als jemals zuvor. Er hatte lange Zeit in den Körpern von Tieren und fremden Menschen gehaust und hatte schließlich durch ein Ritual wieder einen Körper erlangt. Eigentlich wollte er dafür das Blut von Harry Potter, doch als er von dessen Tod erfuhr, nahm er das Blut eines anderen Feindes.

Harry und Ginny wachten in der Nacht durch einen kurzen Schmerz von Harrys Narbe auf. Kurz danach informierte Raya sie, dass sie Sev weggebracht hatte. Als Harry und Ginny weiter schliefen, besprachen die beiden in ihren Träumen die weiteren Vorgänge. Beide waren sich sicher, dass Voldemort nun zurückgekehrt war. Den Anblick eines erschöpften Zaubertrankprofessors bestätigte ihre Vermutung und auch Dumbledore war angespannter als sonst. Wie üblich an Halloween gedachte man den Gefallenen im Krieg gegen Voldemort und sprach auch wieder die Potters an. In der Großen Halle ahnte keiner, ausgenommen von vier Köpfen, dass ihnen bald ein zweiter Krieg bevorstand. Harry und Ginny gedachten Harrys Eltern und beauftragten Hedwig ein paar Blumen auf ihr Grab zu legen. Die beiden konnten sich da natürlich nicht sehen lassen.

Am Abend saßen sie bei Sev, der ihnen die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht erzählte.

„Also im Moment ist Voldemort noch sehr schwach. Er wird mindestens ein Jahr brauchen um wieder bei Kräften zu sein und dann auch nicht auf dem Stand seiner normalen Macht. Bis er wieder da ist, braucht er wohl etwas mehr als anderthalb Jahre. Doch die Todesser werden genug Furcht und Angst verbreiten. Er arbeitet schon stark an seinen Verbündeten, zumindest plant er es. Wir müssen ihm da zuvor kommen, aber das eilt nicht. Ich denk durch eurer Erbe werden wir viele Geschöpfe auf unsere Seite ziehen, doch bei den Dementoren, Inferii und Vampiren sehe ich schwarz. Die Werwolfe werden sich ihm wohl auch anschließen."

„Man braucht einen Patronus um sich gegen Dementoren zu verteidigen stimmst?"

„Ja, welche Form hat eurer den nun angenommen?"

„Schau selbst. _Expecto Pratronum_"

Ein Phönix verließ Harrys Zauberstab, gefolgt von einem Greifen und einem Adler. „Wie du siehst können wir das auch nicht normal. Es sind unsere Animagiformen und wenn Ginny und ich uns beim Beschwören berühren, haben wir nur einen Patronus, den Phönix, doch ist er nicht Silber sondern gold, was das für Auswirkungen hat, konnten wir bisher noch nicht feststellen."

Die Monate vergingen und wie Sev es prophezeit hatte, wuchs die Angst der Zauberer weiter als die Todesser immer stärker in Erscheinung traten. Das Ministerium jedoch leugnete jegliche Gefahr. Ende März endlich verschwand der lange kalte Winter und es wurde wieder wärmer. Doch es schien so als würde Hogwarts immer noch in Nebel liegen. Erst dachte man nichts Schlimmes dabei, doch als der Nebel auch nach drei Tagen nicht verschwunden war, gab es erstes Gemurmel bei den Schülern und auch die Professoren fragten sich, warum der Nebel nicht verschwand.

Harry und Ginny liefen um den See, der Nebel wurde dichter und die beiden beschlossen zum

Schloss zurück zu kehren, als sie plötzlich stehen blieben. Beide überkam das Gefühl, dass ihnen alle ihre glücklichen Momente entzogen werden. Harrys Erinnerungen bei den Dursleys spielten sich in ihre Köpfe und sie sahen ein grünes Licht und hörten Schreie. Die wie „Harry" klangen.

_Was ist los?", fragte Ginny._

„_Ich weiß es nicht, ich fühle mich auf einmal so leer und unglücklich , antwortete_

_Harry._

„_Genau wie ich. Harry was entraubt einem alle glücklichen Momente?" _

„_Dementoren!"_

„_Genau das würde auch den Nebel erklären."_

Die beiden sahen sich um und bemerkten, dass der Nebel immer dichter wurde, ihre Beine begannen nach zu geben.

„Los Gin, Patronus auf drei. Eins, Zwei, Drei. Expecto Patronum."

Sechs Patroni verließen die beiden Zauberstäbe und waren schnell aus der Sicht der beiden Zauberer verschwunden.

„Auf Harry, lass uns Richtung Schloss gehen und die anderen informieren." Die beiden verwandelten sich in ihre Greifenform und rannten Richtung Schloss. Dort angekommen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Sev, der schon von Raya vorgewarnt wurde, er kam ihnen am Eingang entgegen.

„Seit ihr sicher?" fragte er.

„Aber hundertprozent."

„Okay, geht ins Schloss."

„Sev, wir können den Patronuszauber wie viele können ihn sonst noch?", wandte Harry ein.

„Nicht zu vergessen, wir haben da ein gewisses Extra.", sagte Ginny.

„Okay, aber ihr bleibt im Hintergrund, lasst euch nicht sehen."

Tonks kam zu ihnen. „Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Dementoren."

„Mist. Warum sind wir da nicht gleich drauf gekommen?"

„Weißt du, wo Remus und Sirius sind?", fragte sie Sev.

„Ja, vor zwei Tagen war Vollmond. Die beiden sollten in Hogsmeade sein."

„Harry."

„Geht klar Sev. Raya."

Der Phönix flammte auf seine Schulter.

„Würdest du nett sein und Remus und Sirius herholen."

Der Phönix ließ einen kurzen Pfiff ertönen und verschwand wieder um wenig später mit den beiden Zauberern aufzutauchen.

„Sie kommen näher. Patronuszauber jetzt."

Exptecto Patronum klang 6-mal über die Hogwartslandschaft und 10 Patroni verließen die Zauberstäbe und machten sich in den Kampf mit den Dementoren.

„Interessante Form hat dein Patronus da, Cousinchen" scherze Sirius, als er Tonks' Wolfpatronus mit den Augen verfolgte. Diese und Remus liefen rot an.

„Remus, ich könnte dringend etwas Schokolade gebrauchen", sagte Harry.

Der Angesprochene griff in seine Tasche und gab jedem welche.

Die Wärme der Schokolade hielt nur kurz an, als die 10 Patroni langsam wieder verschwanden und die Dementoren näher rückten.

Von dem Lärm alarmiert, traten die weiteren Professoren vor die Tür.

„Severus, was geht hier vor?"

„Albus. Der Nebel, es sind Dementoren und sie kommen näher."

„Wer von euch kann einen Patronus erzeugen?" Vier der 8 Professoren nickten.

„Okay, die anderen bringen sie die Schüler in die Gemeinschaftsräume."

Harry und Ginny hatten sich beim Auftreten des Schulleiters unsichtbar gemacht und verwandelten sich nun in ihre Adlerform und beschauten das Ganze aus der Luft.

„Sirius, Remus. Was machen sie hier?"

„Albus. Remus hat da doch so ein felliges Problem." Albus nickte, als Sirius weiter sprach. „Aber ich glaube, eine gewisse Hexe hat…" weiter kam er nicht, denn Tonks hatte ihn mit einem Hex belegt. Albus lächelte müde. „Genug mit dem Spaß. Die Dementoren, bildet eine Linie und auf mein Kommando."

Die acht Zauberer positionierten sich und warteten auf das Signal.

Als die acht Patroni schließlich gegen das Meer der Dementoren ankämpften, beobachtete Harry und Ginny aus der Luft das Geschehen.

„_Harry, wir müssen unsere Patroni auch loslassen. Schau dir an, wie viele es sind."_

„_Du hast Recht. Lass und dahinten landen und es tun."_

Die sechs Patroni der beiden unterstützen die anderen und die Dementoren wurden ein Stück geschlagen, doch dann verschwanden die Patroni der Lehrer und die Dementoren näherten sich mit einem gewaltigen Tempo der Schule.

Die Lehrer spürten den Effekt der Dementoren sehr und hatten Probleme weitere Patroni zu beschwören.

„Gin, lass uns unseren gemeinsamen Patroni versuchen." Ginny ergriff seine Hand und der goldene Phönix raste auf die Dementoren zu. Unglaublich betrachteten die beiden, wie die Dementoren, die der Phönix berührte, verschwanden und nur ein schwarzes Gewand blieb zurück.

Albus Dumbledore war ein weiser Mann und hatte viel in seinem Leben gesehen, aber dieses überragte auch seine Vorstellungskraft. Gerade hatte er gedacht von den Dementoren besiegt zu werden, als ein goldener Phönixpatronus auftauchte und die Dementoren nicht nur vertrieb, sondern auslöschte. Severus war der Erste, der erneut seinen Patronus beschwor gefolgt von Tonks, Remus und Sirius. Nach dem auftauchen des goldenen Patronus war der Kampf bald vorbei.

Harry und Ginny verwandelten sich in ihre Phönixform und flogen in die Luft, bald gesellte sich Raya zu ihnen.

„Albus, sieh doch", rief eine aufgeregte Minerva. Was der Schulleiter da sah, ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln, dort oben in der Luft kreisten drei Phönixe.


	14. Entwicklungen

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Entwicklungen**

„Ich denke ihr sollte weg von hier", sagte Sev eines Abends als die drei zusammen saßen.

„Was? Wohin?"

„Weg von Voldemort."

„Niemals, ich bin doch kein Feigling", sagte Harry aufgebracht.

„Harry, ich mein doch nicht für immer und übrigens ist es keine Feigheit mal den Rückzug anzutreten. Aber was ich meinte war, vielleicht solltet ihr ein Austauschjahr machen. Ihr beide seit talentierte und mächtige Zauberer und völlig unterqualifiziert hier. Ihr braucht Training und das geht hier nun mal nicht. Im Moment hat Voldemort alle Vorteile bei sich. Die Leute haben Angst und keine Hoffnung. Sie wissen einfach nicht weiter."

„Wegen mir", sagte Harry bedrückt.

„Nein, sie haben im Moment keine Hoffnung, aber du kannst ihnen welche geben, doch nicht jetzt."

„Ja und wann? Soll ich hier rumsitzen und andere meinen Kampf kämpfen lassen, andere Leben opfern. Ich kann das nicht", schrie Harry fast.

„Harry", sagte Ginny beruhigend und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst und es ist nicht leicht, auch für mich nicht. Aber wenn du jetzt losrennst und scheiterst, dann gibt es wirklich keine Hoffnung mehr. Und du und ich wir beide können was bewirken und das werden wir auch. Aber Sev hat Recht, im Moment gibt es für uns keinen Grund hier zu sein. Wir sind zu schwach um Voldemort jetzt zu vernichten, aber gib uns ein Jahr und wir werden ihn zu Staub hauen."

„Aber..?"

„Kein aber Harry, denk doch mal an uns. Glaubst du, uns fällt das leicht? Glaubst du nicht auch, wir wollen da rausstürmen? Harry, meine Familie ist schon immer ein Dorn im Auge von Voldemort. Aber ich weiß, dass wir uns nun mal erst vorbereiten müssen." Harry schwieg und nach einer Weile meinte er: „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht"

„Wahrscheinlich? Potter, ich hab immer Recht."

Sirius, Remus und Tonks fanden die Idee auch gut und so besprachen sie, wo sie am besten ihre Vorbereitung beginnen könnten.

„Also ein Austauschjahr wird unser Alibi sein. Welches Land?"

„Ich bin für Irland, ist nah dran", sagte Harry.

„Nein, ich denke Deutschland wäre die beste Wahl", schlug Sev vor.

„Wieso?"

„Nun ihr kennt Grindelwald, oder? Nun die Deutschen wissen wie es ist einen Dunklen Lord zu haben und haben ihre Konsequenzen daraus gezogen. Da könntet ihr viel lernen."

„Hm, das könnte was werden."

Und so beworben sich die beiden an einer deutschen Zauberschule.

Beim Frühstück einige Tage später bekamen sie ihre Antwort. Sie war anders als sie erwartet hatten. Zum einem war der Brief nicht auf Pergament geschrieben, sondern auf weißem, klarem Papier und er war auch nicht per Hand sondern am Computer verfasst worden.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Evans und sehr geehrte Miss Weasley, _

_mit Freude habe ich vernommen, dass Sie vorhaben ein Austauschjahr in unserem Land zu verbringen. Ich habe mit dieses Anliegen selber zu Herzen genommen, da lange kein solches Anliegen mehr an mich getragen wurde. Ich will Sie jetzt wirklich nicht mit den politischen Auswirkungen langweilen, aber uns bedeutet es sehr viel, dass Sie als Studenten von Albus Dumbledore, von dem Sie sicher wissen_,_ er uns selber vor einem Lord befreit hat, in unserem Land sein wollen. Ich habe mit Sorge vernommen, dass auch in Ihrem Land wieder Dunkle Zeiten anstehen, doch Ihr Minister blockt unsere Hilfsangebote immer ab. So können wir nicht unsere Dankbarkeit ausdrücken, für das_,_ was das britische Volk für uns getan hat, deswegen wollen wir wenigstens Ihnen ein Teil dieser Dankbarkeit spüren lassen. Umso mehr freut es mich, dass Sie gerade unser Land erwählt haben. Ich hoffe_, _ Sie haben einen schönen Aufenthalt und lernen fleißig. Vielleicht gibt es ja auch Möglichkeiten in Deutschland sich zu treffen. _

_Nun wünsche ich Ihnen noch ein erfolgreiches weiters Schuljahr und anbei finden Sie alle weiteren Informationen_,_ die Sie benötigen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Michael Klein_

_Präsident der magischen Vereinigung Deutschlands)_

_PS: Anbei befinden sich drei Tafeln Schokolade, bitte geben Sie eine an Albus Dumbledore weiter und grüßen Sie ihn ganz herzlich von mir. _

„Wow, ein Brief des Präsidenten und er scheint kein Hohlkopf wie Fudge zu sein."

„Das stimmt, wir müssen das jetzt mit deinen Eltern und Professor Dumbledore besprechen."

Nach einem schnellen Gespräch mit Sev, der eben so erstaunt war wie Harry und Ginny, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.

„Ja bitte."

„Guten Morgen Professor, Entschuldigen Sie die Störung."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen? Oh, wo bleiben meine Manieren. Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein, danke Sir. Wir müssen etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Das hört sich ernst an. Was gibt es denn?"

„Also, wir haben vor, unser nächstes Jahr nicht in Hogwarts zu absolvieren."

„Nicht? Warum? Hat es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun?"

Dumbledore nahm wahr, dass die Schüler nicht bei dem Namen zusammenzuckten.

Ginny antworte: „Nein Sir, wir wollen vielmehr ein Austauschjahr machen."

„Austauschjahr? Interessant. Welche Schule?" „… in Deutschland, Sir."

„Deutschland?"

„Ja, und wir sollen Sie von Präsident Klein grüßen. Er hat dies für Sie mitgeschickt."

„Oh, Milka Schokolade. Ich muss ihm gleich danken."

„Nun, was sagen Sie, Professor?"

„Nun, wir müssen das mit ihren Eltern besprechen. Aber ich denke, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

„Sir, mein Vormund weiß bereits Bescheid und hat keinerlei Einwände."

„Gut, dann bleiben ihre Eltern, wollen Sie das ich sie einlade, ich könnte auch schauen, ob wir sie jetzt erwischen, es ist doch noch recht früh."

„Das wäre am besten, Sir! Solange es Ihnen keine Umstände macht."

„Mir macht das doch keine Umstände, meinen Schülern zu helfen."

Dumbledore erwischte Ginnys Eltern wirklich und die beiden verließen die Feuerstelle mit fragenden Blicken.

„Was haben die Zwillinge jetzt gemacht?", fragte Molly.

„Oh nichts Molly, es geht um Ginevra."

„Nichts!", murmelte Ginny. „Das ich nicht lache."

„Ginny?"

„Hi Mum."

„Oh Schatz, du bist gewachsen."

Und Molly umarmte ihre Tochter.

„Hallo. Wer bist du?"

„Harry Evans, Mam. Guten Morgen Sir."

Mr. Weasley nickte Harry zu und umarmte seine Tochter.

„So, was gibt es zu besprechen?"

„Nun, ihre Tochter kam mit einem Anliegen zu mir. Sie möchte nächstes Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„WAS? Ginny ist das wahr? Wieso? Du kannst doch…"

„Mum, lass ihn doch mal aussprechen."

„Nun sie möchte gern an einem Austauschprogramm teilnehmen. In Deutschland an der dortigen Schule für Zauberei."

„In Deutschland?"

„Ja, nun sie und Harry würden nächstes Jahr dann dort verbringen und wenn sie wiederkommen ohne Probleme wieder hier einsteigen. Ihre ZAG's würden sie einfach nachholen, ich glaube kaum, dass sie da Probleme haben dürften. Sie bräuchte ihr Einverständnis."

„Dumbledore, was würden sie uns empfehlen?" fragte Athur.

„Hm, ich muss sagen, dass mich diese Entscheidung überrascht hat, aber es hat nicht nur politische Vorteile, Arthur, du müsstest es am besten verstehen, aber es hat natürlich auch Vorteile für Harry und Ginny. Da wäre die Gefahr durch Voldemort nicht so groß und natürlich die persönliche Erfahrung. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie es nicht machen sollte."

„Harry, du machst da auch mit?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Deine Eltern sind einverstanden?"

„Uh, sie haben es vorgeschlagen."

Harry korrigierte Mr. Weasley nicht, das es nicht seine Eltern waren, sondern Sev.

„Nun gut, Ginny, wenn du es gern machen möchtest, kenne ich keinen Grund warum nicht. Wir werden dich natürlich vermissen, aber ich denk es ist eine tolle Erfahrung." „Danke, Dad", rief Ginny und fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals.


	15. Veränderungen

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling **

**Veränderungen**

Harry und Ginny sollten bereits vor dem Start des Schuljahres zur ihren neuen Schule kommen, damit ihr Wissenstand getestet werden konnte und sie sich bereits einige Sachen ansehen konnten. So reisten sie eine Woche nach dem Ende ihres Schuljahres nach Deutschland.

Die Schule sah von außen schon anders aus als Hogwarts, sie war kein altes Schloss sondern ein normales Gebäude. Zwar war sie sehr groß, doch nicht ganz so groß wie Hogwarts. Dennoch gefiel Harry und Ginny die Schule schon mal. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft durch einen Portschlüssel, trat ein Junge zu ihnen.

„Hey, ihr müsste Harry und Ginny sein. Ich bin David Klein und ich werde euch herumführen."

„Hi, David. Ich bin Ginny Weasley und das ist Harry Evans. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." „Okay, auf geht's. Lasst euer Gepäck erst einmal in der Eingangshalle stehen. Im Moment ist hier niemand außer uns und ein paar Lehrer."

Harry fiel auf, dass David in Englisch sprach und er fragte: „Benutzt du einen Übersetzungszauber oder sprichst du Englisch?"

„Oh, wir lernen hier alle Englisch. Ist ein eigenes Fach, ich werdet stattdessen Deutsch lernen. Bis ihr es könnt, werden wir erst einmal einen Übersetzungszauber benutzen."

„Ihr lernt alle Englisch?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Jop, damit wir auch ohne Zauberei gut zurecht kommen. In der nicht-magischen Welt lernen es auch alle Schüler und es ist mittlerweile beinah unverzichtbar. Es ist gibt noch einige andere Sache, die anders sind als bei euch, aber das werdet ich noch früh genug lernen. Wenn ich fragen, habt fragt einfach."

David führte die beiden durch die Eingangshalle. „Also die Schule ist in zwei Gebäude aufgeteilt, sie sind miteinander verbunden. Das eine ist der Schlaf und Essbereich, wo sich auch eine Bücherei und einige andere Räume befinden zu den ich später komme. Die Schule hat etwa 160 Schüler. Pro Schuljahr ca. 20 einmal mehr einmal weniger. Anders als bei euch dauert es hier 8 Jahre bis man fertig ist. Aber man kann auch nach 5 Jahren die Schule verlassen. Wenn man zum Beispiel früher anfangen will zu arbeiten oder einfach keine Zukunft mehr in der Schule sieht. Das andere Gebäude ist die eigentliche Schule mit Klassenräumen, Bibliotheken, Trainingsräumen und mehr. Wir sind gerade im Lebensbereich, also Schlaf und Essgebäude."

„Gibt es hier so etwas wie Häuser?"

„Häuser? Ach ja, nein. Hier leben die jeweiligen Jahrgänge so zusammen. Also wieder anders als bei euch. Zuerst einmal, bei uns gibt es keine Hauselfen, deswegen müsst ihr eurer Zeug nachher selbst mitschleppen."

„Kein Problem, sie sind magisch und verkleinert und schon in unseren Taschen."

„Praktisch. Nun das heißt auch kein Essen. Okay natürlich gibt es Essen aber anders. Jedes Jahr leben vier Zauberer oder Hexen zusammen in einer eigenen Wohnung mit Küche und so weiter. Für Frühstück und Abendessen sind die jeweiligen Bewohner selber verantwortlich, Mittagessen wird gemeinsam eingenommen. Ach und jedes Jahr bekommt man neue Mitbewohner."

„Wer macht dann das Mittagessen, wenn nicht die Hauselfen?"

„Die Schüler, es gibt einen Plan und jeder Schüler ist mehrere Male dran mit Kochen. Das haben wir aber auch gelernt, deswegen ist es wirklich nicht so schlimm. Für euch wird es schwieriger."

„Oh nein, ich kann kochen", sagte Harry.

„Echt? Bist du bei Nichtmagischen aufgewachsen?"

Ginny zuckte sofort zusammen, denn wenn immer Harry an seine Zeit bei den Dursleys zurückdachte, wurde es schwer ihn aus seiner Trance zu lösen und er brauchte seine Zeit wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Auf einmal fand er sich wieder unwürdig jeder Liebe. Glück für Ginny, dass sie durch ihr Seelenbund es leichter hatte ihn zurück zu holen. Doch es war immer wieder ein Kampf. Wie befürchtet wurde Harry steif und seine Augen nahmen diesen gejagten und traurigen Ausdruck an. David merkte wohl sofort, dass was nicht stimmte und versuchte erst gar nicht, Harry zu besänftigen. Ginny griff Harry Hand, als Harry sie nicht ansah nahm sie seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Es brach Ginny das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Harry entspannte sich bei ihrer Berührung merklich und als Ginny durch ihr Bund ihre Liebe schickte, verschwand der gejagte Ausdruck und wurde durch einen Blick voller Liebe ersetzt.

Durch ihr Bund sprach Ginny. _„Harry_,_ ich liebe dich und alles was sie dir gesagt haben ist der größte Scheiß den es gibt. Du wirst geliebt. Sev und Sirius lieben dich wie ein Sohn und ich, ich liebe doch so sehr."_

Nach einigen Minuten war Harry wieder soweit und die beiden lösten ihre Umarmung, doch Harry hielt weiter an Ginnys Hand fest.

David ging gekonnt über das Ereignis hinweg.

„Nun eigentlich würden jetzt die Unterrichtfächer folgen, aber ich zieh lieber das Sportangebot vor. Kommt mit nach draußen."

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Was da zu sehen war, war einfach ein Paradies für jeden Sportler. Wie Hogwarts hatten sie hier einen See, doch er war nicht durch magische Tiere bewohnt, nein, eine Wasserskianlage befand sie darauf, neben einer Badestelle und einem Schwimmbereich. Daneben gab es allerlei Sportstellen: ein Fußballfeld, ein Volleyballnetz, Tennisfelder und auch ein Quidditchfeld, das jedoch auch als Wiese für weitere Sportarten genutzt wurde. Ein Fluss zog sich durch das Gelände, auf dem sich einige Ruderboote befanden. Nicht das Ginny die meisten Sportarten erkannte, aber durch Harrys geteilte Erinnerungen wusste auch sie, mit was sie es zu tun hatte.

„Wow."

„Jop, das kann man sagen. Nun wir legen einen ziemlich großen Wert auf Fitness und auch auf Spaß. Deswegen gibt es sehr viele Angebote. Drinnen gibt es noch eine Turnhalle und eine Schwimmhalle."

„Wie wurde es finanziert?"

„Gute Frage, nun zu erst ist das hier nicht die einzige deutsche Zauberschule, es gibt noch viele weitere Schulen. Die meisten sind nicht ganz so gut ausgestattet, aber diese kooperieren viel mit nicht-magischen Sportstätten und so können sie diese auch sehr gut nutzen. Die Schule hat viele Sponsoren, hauptsächlich frühere Absolventen. Ihr kennt die Geschichte von Grindelwald nehme in an?"

Harry und Ginny nickten.

„Nun die magische Gesellschaft brauchte lange um sich davon zu erholen und hat seitdem sehr viel getan, um ein wiederholen der Vorgänge zu verhindern, durch annähern an die nicht-magische Gesellschaft und den Versuch jeden einzubeziehen. Wir sind quasi eine reformierte Gesellschaft. Viele Absolventen wurden sehr erfolgreich, nicht nur in der magischen Welt, sondern auch in der nicht-magischen und so gibt es viele Spenden und auch Zuschüsse von der Regierung."

„Was heißt reformierte Gesellschaft?"

„Es hat lange gedauert bis wir auf den heutigen Stand gekommen sind und es gibt immer noch welche, die alles für Schwachsinn halten, aber die wird es immer geben, Nun ein großer Schritt war die Annährung zur nicht-magischen Welt, diese ist einfach so fortgeschritten. Es ist unglaublich, was sie alles erfunden haben. Früher war Quidditch am beliebtesten aber heute ist es Fußball oder andere nicht-magische Sportarten. Ihr seht, dass wir keine Stadien haben, das kommt daher, dass wir keine Mannschaften haben. Man spielt meist nur zum Spaß und keine Angst man findet immer jemand der mit einem ein Spiel macht. Nun wir können nachher mehr darüber sprechen, ich zeig euch den Rest der Schule und dann eure Schlafräume und dann könnt ihr mich ausfragen, okay?"

Für Harry und Ginny war der Austausch wie eine Reise in eine andere Welt. Sev hatte Recht, die deutsche magische Gesellschaft hatte aus Grindelwald gelernt. Wie sie von David lernten, gab es keine Hauselfen mehr, sondern die Zauberer kochten selbst oder beschäftigen Köche. Die Hauselfen wurde die Freiheit gegeben und diese folgten ihren Urahnen in die Wälder. Auch Werwölfe wurden respektiert, es wird ihnen der Wolfsbanntrank gegeben und beim Vollmond begleiteten sie viele Animagi, diese Idee stammte übrigens von den Rumtreibern und hat ihren Weg nach Deutschland gefunden. Natürlich war nicht alles perfekt in der deutschen Welt. Es gab weiterhin Kriminelle und Unrecht, aber was die Gleichstellung der magischen Geschöpfe anging, wurde viel getan.

Ihre Schule war auch anders als Hogwarts. So gab es keine Häuser, sondern nur Jahrgänge und eigene Wohnungen. Diese waren übrigens mit nicht-magischen Geräten ausgestatten, wie auch die gesamte Schule durch Elektrizität betrieben wurde. Zwar bevorzugten manche Zauberer ihre Kartoffeln mit dem Zauberstab zu schälen, doch waren die Geräte sehr nützlich und viele Schüler hatten Laptops und blieben durch das Internet mit ihren Verwandten in Kontakt. Manche machten sich im Unterricht damit Notizen. Was für Harry und Ginny wirklich erfreulich war, war dass man dort nicht mehr Pergament und Feder benutze sondern Papier und Füller oder Kugelschreiber. Zwar hatten Pergament und Feder ihren Charme, auf Dauer war es doch wirklich lästig. Harry und Ginny lebten sich relativ gut ein, zwar war es schwer sich an diese neuen Sachen zu gewöhnen doch die beiden teilten die Meinung, dass Hauselfen frei seien sollten. David half ihnen sich zu Recht zu finden und erklärte ihnen viel. So auch, dass das Blut nun keine Rolle mehr spielte. Ein Grund warum die Reformen überhaupt umsetzbar waren, war das es kaum noch Reinblüter gab. Viele Zauberer heirateten Zauberer die in nicht-magische Familien geboren wurden und es spielte bald keine Rolle mehr, welchen Blutstatus man hatte. Zwar gab es noch einige, die viel Wert darauf legten, aber bald gab es nun mal keine Reinblüter mehr. Überaschenderweise wurden Kinder aus nicht reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien mächtiger und man fand später heraus, dass das ständige Heiraten untereinander die Magie nicht stärkte sondern schwächte. Ginny fühlte sich jedoch noch ganz gut, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie mit Harry ihre Kräfte teilte und der Erbe von Hufflepuff und Slytherin war.

Drei Wochen vor Schulstart und drei Tage nach ihrer Ankunft wurden sie schließlich in den Fächern geprüft. Die beiden bestanden.

Verwandlung Verwandlung

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Duell und Verteidigungstraining

Zaubertränke Zaubertränke

Zauberkunst Zauberkunst

Kräuterkunde Magische Dinge

Geschichte der Magie Geschichte und Politik

Astronomie -

Muggelkunde Leben ohne Magie

Alte Runen Alte Runen

Arithmantik Arithmantik

Heilen

Sport

Deutsch

Links war Harrys und Ginnys Stundenplan in Hogwarts, rechts war ihr neuer. Viele Fächer waren gleich doch einige waren auch anders.

So gab es statt Kräuterkunde das Fach magische Dinge, dort wurden alle magischen Pflanzen, Tiere und Gegenstände bearbeitet.

Das Fach Sport wurde zwar nicht wöchentlich abgehalten, aber es wurde empfohlen täglich zu laufen oder ähnliches zu tun, da man im Duell und Verteidigungstraining sehr viel Ausdauer brauchte.

Heilen wurde einmal wöchentlich gehalten, Deutsch war ein normales Fach, die anderen Schüler hatten gleichzeitig Englisch. Harry und Ginny waren in den Fächer, die sie in Hogwarts gehabt hatten auf demselben Stand wie die anderen, außer in Zaubertränke, da waren sie dank Sev um einiges weiter. In Fächern, die es in Hogwarts nicht gab oder nicht so intensiv, hingen sie etwas hinterher. Aber das betraf nur Deutsch, Heilen und Politik. Ginny wusste durch ihren Vater einiges über Politik und damit wusste es auch Harry. Harry und Ginny begannen mit dem Deutsch lernen und wurden von David unterstützt.

Auf Anregung von David begannen sie auch morgens zu laufen. Die beiden bemerkten, dass sie durch ihre Animagiformen weniger Schlaf als andere brauchten und daher viel es ihnen nicht schwer, morgens zu laufen. David war oft bei ihnen, er erklärte ihnen Sachen, die beide nicht kannten und half ihnen so gut er konnte.

Die beiden merkten übrigens schnell, dass Fußball wirklich der Nummer Eins Sport nicht nur in der nicht-magischen Welt war. Deutschland war in diesem Sommer Gastgeber der Fußballweltmeisterschaft und auch die Zauberer fieberten am Fernseher mit. Schnell ließen sich auch Harry und Ginny vom Fieber anstecken, David lud sie zum Magischen Public Viewing ein, die drei sahen das Spiel Deutschland gegen Argentinien. Es war in der Tat magisch. Die Zauberer schwebten auf ihren Stühlen und es gab genug verzauberte Fanartikel.

David war nach dem Spiel gegen Italien etwas niedergeschlagen, doch beim Spiel gegen Portugal war er wieder dabei.

Während ihren Ausflügen lernten sie einige Freunde von David kennen, Harry und Ginny fanden schnell Anschluss und die Gruppe war hoch erfreut, als sie erfuhren, dass Harry und Ginny ebenso gern Streiche spielten, wie sie.

Das Schuljahr begann für Harry und Ginny ohne traditionelle Zugfahrt, was beide vermissten. Als sie ihren neuen Freunden von einigen Sachen erzählten, was es in Hogwarts gab, waren auch diese neugierig. Harry und Ginny fanden übrigens, dass sie Hogwarts zwar sehr vermissten, aber dass auch ihre neue Schule sicher einige interessante Sachen zu bieten hatte.

Am ersten Schultag trafen sie ihre neuen Klassenkameraden und Mitbewohner. Ginny wohnte mir Anna, Caro und Lisa in einer Wohnung. Harry zog mit David, Kevin und Paul zusammen. Die beiden kannten bereits Caro, Paul und Lisa, doch auch mit Kevin und Anna verstanden sie sich gut. Ginny nannte Caro eine zweite Hermine, da sie diese immer mit der Nase in einem Buch vorfand. Anna war etwas schüchtern, doch taute bald auf. Lisa war Ginny am ähnlichsten, beide waren nicht die ordentlichsten und bezogen gleich mal ihr Doppelzimmer, was nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr so aussah, wie sie es aufgefunden hatten. Aber wofür waren sie denn Hexen, ein kleiner Zauber da und hier und schon herrschte wieder Ordnung. Nachdem sich die Schüler wieder in ihren Wohnungen eingerichtet hatten, trafen sich alle im Speisesaal. Dort wurden sie vom Schulleiter begrüßt, er war anders als Dumbledore, zum einem sehr viel jünger und zum anderen wie alle in der Halle in Muggelkleidung. David hatte ihnen erzählt, dass ihre Schule zwar zu den größeren in Deutschland gehörte aber nicht von allen akzeptiert wurde, denn sie war doch sehr anders. Viele Schulen waren wie Hogwarts immer noch sehr traditionell mit Roben und anderen typischen magischen Dingen. Diese Schule jedoch hatte keine Uniformregel und die Schüler waren alle in Jeans T-Shirt oder ähnliches gekleidet. Auf Grund solcher Reformen gab es nicht nur positive Stimmen zur Schule und die meisten Schüler kamen von sehr aufgeschlossenen Familien.

„Herzlich Willkommen zu einem weiteren Schuljahr. Ich hoffe ihr hattet einen angenehmen Sommer und seit wieder bereit zu lernen. Ich möchte auch noch zwei neue Schüler begrüßen, Harry Evans und Ginny Weasley werden uns für dieses Jahr ergänzen. Ihr beide, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch noch nicht früher begrüßen konnte, aber auch ein Lehrer braucht mal Urlaub von seinen Schülern. Nun, wie immer hängen die Mittagslisten aus und eure Stundepläne erhaltet ihr im Laufe des Tages in euren Wohnungen, ansonsten steht der Tag zur eurer freien Verfügung. Alle, die Interesse haben, das Gelände draußen zu benutzen, treffen sich mit Herr und Frau Tur an der Eingangstür. So das war's fürs Erste, die Erstklässer bleiben bitte mit den Freiwilligen hier."

Ein Großteil der 160 Schülern, ausgenommen den 18 Neuen und 8 Freiwilligen, die die Neuen herumführten, begaben sich Richtung Eingangstür. Dort warteten bereits die beiden Sportlehrer Herr und Frau Tur. Schnell bildeten sich verschiedene Gruppen. Einige wollten auf dem See Wasserski fahren, andere Schwimmen. Harry und Ginny holten ihre Besen und flogen mit anderen um das Quidditchfeld; schnell wurden Mannschaften gebildet und ein Spiel gestartet. Später stießen auch die neuen Schüler dazu, viele begaben sich zum Fußballfeld, wo bereits ein Spiel stattfand. Einige der Spieler schnappten sich Erstklässer und spielten mit ihnen auf den Schultern oder Rücken. Harry und Ginny hatten viele Sportarten ausprobiert von Fußball über Volleyball und Wasserskifahren.

David war ein exzellenter Schwimmer, Kevin ein Fußballer durch und durch und Paul spielte Handball. Einige Schüler, die sich nicht am Sport beteiligten, holten sich ihre Bücher raus und lasen in der Sonne, andere sonnten sich und wieder andere feuerten verschiedene Mannschaften an. Anna erzählte ihnen, dass das immer so am ersten Tag ablief. Sie erinnere sich an ihren ersten Tag hier, wo sie von älteren Schülern einfach geschnappt wurde und beim Fußballspiel auf den Schultern mit anderen mitspielte. Dies war beinah Tradition und beinah alle Schüler befanden sich draußen, die Lehrer würden meist nach ihrer Konferenz zu ihnen stoßen. Einige würden sich nicht lumpen lassen und ebenfalls mitspielen. Als sich Harry und Ginny eine Pause gönnten und sich neben Caro setzten, erzählte diese ihnen alles über die Lehrer.

Frau Storch, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung war ziemlich jung, sie würde Harry und Ginny auch in Deutsch unterrichten. Sie war bei den Schülern sehr beliebt, im Unterricht zwar streng und fordernd, verstand jedoch auch Spaß und Harry sah sie mit Lisa und anderen Mädchen Volleyball spielen. Ginny stellte sich vor wie es wäre Professor McGonagall so was machen zu lassen und musste lauthals loslachen.

Herr Münter war der Lehrer für DV (Duell und Verteidigungstraining) und er war laut Caro ein harter Lehrer, er war sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst, dass er die Schüler so vorbereiten musste, dass sie sich verteidigen konnten und so war der Unterricht stets hart.

Seine Frau unterrichtete MD (Magische Dinge) und versuchte etwas die Ernsthaftigkeit des Faches ihres Mannes in ihrem zu überdecken. Bei ihr war der Unterricht immer lustig und weniger ernst, so untersuchte man Pflanzen, Tiere und Gegenstände, aber Frau Münter lies immer nützliche Tipps fallen wie man manche Sachen auch anders einsetzten konnte und einige Lehrer wurden dann Opfer dieser Tipps.

Herr Rinn war der Doktor der Zaubertränke und er liebte sein Fach. Immer wieder schwärmte er davon. Er war ein bisschen wie Snape, weil er im Unterricht sehr ernst war, wenn sie gefährliche Tränke brauen sollten, bei harmlosen Tränken wurde er jedoch relaxter. Er war sehr distanziert von seinen Schülern und nicht der beliebteste Lehrer, aber auch nicht unbeliebt. Ein normaler Lehrer eben, er war übrigens neben Herr Loop, dem Lehrer für Geschichte und Politik, der älteste Lehrer.

Herr Loop war ein Historiker, so alt wie Professor McGonagall und sein Unterricht war ziemlich trocken, aber nicht uninteressant, trotzdem gehörte dieses Fach nicht zu den Lieblingsfächern der Schüler.

Frau Klinger war die Lehrerin für Zauberkunst und immer für einen Spaß zu haben, ihr Unterricht war sehr locker und beliebt, sie verstand sich gut mit Frau Storch, da beide im selben Alter waren.

Herr Dorg war der Lehrer für Leben ohne Magie und sein Fach war wohl neben Sport und Heilen das absolute Lieblingsfach., Herr Dorg war übrigens der Verlobte von Frau Stroch und in seinem Fach lebte man ohne Magie, wie der Name schon sagte. Er unternahm viele Ausflüge in die nicht-magische Welt und die Schüler, von denen die meisten in nicht-magischen Gegenden wohnten und auf das Verzichten von Magie gewöhnt waren, liebten es so zu tun als wären sie „normal".

Dann gab es noch Frau Mitter die Lehrerin für Alte Runen und Herr Roller für Mathematik und Englisch.

Das Unterrichtsfach Heilen wurde jede zweite Woche am Samstagvormittag vom Schuldoktor durchgenommen. Der Heiler hieß Doktor/Heiler Eilter doch alle nannten ihn Doc. Er war zwar nicht mehr der jüngste aber auch nicht so alt. Ginny sah ihn auf dem Fußballfeld mit dem Schulleiter Herr Anter. Und schon vorher erwähnt waren dann noch die Sportleher Herr und Frau Tur. Diese waren gerade auf den Wasserskier unterwegs. Natürlich waren bei allen Sportarten immer ein bisschen Magie dabei, solange nicht, wie beim Fußball vorher, besprochen wurde sie wegzulassen, was den Schulleiter der einige Zauber zauberstabslos sprechen konnte, nicht davon abhielt, hier und dann den Ball zu sich zu zaubern.

Der Tag endete darin, dass die anwesenden Lehrer: Schulleiter Anter, der Doc, Frau Stroch, Frau Klinger, Herr Dorg und die beiden Sportlehrer im See landeten und es eine große magiefreie Wasserschlacht (okay die Wasserbomben wurden mit Magie gefüllt und die Wasserpistolen hatten doch einen nieendenden Wasserbehälter). Als es Dunkel wurde machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg zurück ins Haus. Harry und Ginny wollten gerade gute Nacht sagen als ihnen Kevin, Paul und David mit Schlafsäcken entgegenkamen.

„Auf ihr beiden, hier sind zwei für euch, wir schleichen uns gleich raus, es ist Tradition die erste Nacht im freien zu verbringen. Ginny die Mädchen sind schon vor gegangen."

„Wer ist alles dabei?"

„Hm man kann ab der Fünften teilnehmen, also Neuland für uns. Ich denk mal ein Großteil der älteren Jahrgänge", sagte Paul.

Draußen lagen tatsächlich schon einige Schüler.

„Ginny, da drüben sind die Mädchen." Ginny machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Mitbewohnern.

„Ginny, hier drüben", rief Lisa. Sie gesellte sich zu ihnen, als Frau Stroch zu ihnen stieß.

„So Fünftklässler, probiert erst gar nicht zu den Jungs zu gelangen, uns ist natürlich bewusst was hier immer passiert. Ich werde bei euch schlafen und Herr Dorg bei den Jungs."

„Da müssten wir uns ja eher Gedanken machen, dass Sie nicht rüber schleichen", scherzte Lisa. Frau Storch lachte und adressierte Ginny.

„Hi, du bist Ginny, stimmts?"

„Ja."

„Du kommst aus Hogwarts? Ich war einmal da. Wirklich ein tolles Schloss. Sehr magisch, ist sicher eine Umstellung?"

„Ohja, aber Harry ist bei Nichtmagischen aufgewachsen und kennt sich einigermaßen gut aus."

Lisa und Frau Storch nahmen den Ausdruck voller Hass war, den Ginnys Augen annahmen als sie von den nicht-magischen Personen sprach.

„Willst du was von dir erzählen?"

„Hm, ich habe sechs Brüder."

„Wow, der arme Freund."

„Ja, es ist nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört. Bill, der älteste, ist gerade in Ägypten als Fluchbrecher, Charlie ist in Rumänien und arbeiten in einem Drachenreservier, Percy arbeitet im Ministerium, die Zwillinge Fred und George haben Hogwarts gerade abgeschlossen und einen Scherzartikelladen aufgemacht und Ron ist gerade in seinem 6. Schuljahr. Mein Dad arbeitet im Ministerium und Mum sorgt sich um alle."

„Bei euch herrschen wieder Dunkle Zeiten hab ich Recht"

„Ja, Voldemort ist letztes Jahr zurückgekehrt, aber er ist noch sehr schwach und im Moment sorgen nur seine Anhänger, die Todesser, für Gefahr und das ist schon schlimm genug."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, ich war noch sehr klein, als Voldemort das erste Mal besiegt wurde. Aber kommen wir zu glücklicheren Themen. Wie lange bist du schon mit Harry zusammen?"

„Woher?"

„Ach komm, es ist eindeutig ihr seit immer zusammen und so wie ihr aneinander anseht, ist es einfach offensichtlich."

„Ok, seit knapp einem Jahr, wir wurden in meinem zweiten Jahr quasi Brieffreunde und als er dann nach Hogwarts kam, zum dritten Jahr, waren wir immer zusammen und schließlich passierte es halt."

„_Wir sind auch verheiratet"_,_ dachte Ginny._

„_Hast du was dagegen?"_,fragte Harry durch ihr Bund. _„Nein, ich könnte nicht glücklicher darüber sein. Hast du was von Sev gehört?_

„_Nein, noch nicht. Aber er wollte Raya schicken._

„_Raya? Dann sehen sie alle." _

„_Hm_,_ na und? Ein Phönix ist zwar was besonderes, aber wir können sie nie das ganze Jahr geheim halten, sie bringt die Post nun mal am schnellsten und sie kann uns endlich das Flammen beibringen. Frag mal Frau Storch ob es Animagusklassen gibt_,_ oder so? Und wenn Raya alle ganz verwirrt_,_ sagen wir, das wir Phönixanimagii sind und Raya deswegen hier ist." _

„_Na das klappt schon. Gute Nacht Schatz. Ich liebe dich."_

„_Ich liebe dich auch." _

„Ginny?"

„Uh, was?"

„Oh das hat wohl jemand geträumt."

„Frau Stroch gibt es hier eigentlich auch Animagusklassen?"

„Animagus? Hm, normalerweise biete ich es an. Aber es gibt nie, viele die es erlernen wollen. Wieso fragst du?"

„Uh, Harry und ich haben es letztes Jahr gelernt."

„Ihr seit Animagii? Welche Form habt ihr?"

„Können wir darüber morgen sprechen. Ich hätte gerne Harry dabei."

„Klar. Schlaft schön Mädels. Ich glaube wir haben morgen gleich eine Doppelstunde zusammen."


	16. Das Geheimnis ist raus

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Das Geheimnis ist raus!**

Nach einer kurzen Nacht machten sich die Freiluftschläfer am frühen Morgen zurück in ihre Wohnung um sich ihre Trainingsklamotten anzuziehen. Das Mädchenzimmer lief gemeinsam, wie das Jungenzimmer ihre Runde um den See. Andere bevorzugten eine Runde zu Schwimmen. Nach einem schnellem Frühstück und dem Betrachten ihres Stundenplanes machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem ersten Fach. Es war eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gefolgt von einer weiteren Doppelstunde DV und einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Harry und Ginny Deutschunterricht, während die anderen Englisch lernten.

Zaubertränke war für Harry und Ginny kein Problem, wenn man einen Zaubertrankprofessor als Vormund und Schwiegervater hatte, dann wusste man genug darüber. DV war interessant und anstrengend, denn Herr Münter forderte viel. Verwandlung verlief ohne Vorkommnisse und nach dem Mittagessen machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu Frau Storchs Büro. Sie klopften.

„Herein", dröhnte eine Stimme von Innen.

Sie betraten den Raum und es ging direkt los. Harry und Ginny hatten es leicht durch ihr Okklumentiktraining sich Dinge zu behalten, da sie die Informationen einfach in verschiedenen Bereichen abspeicherten. Durch ihren Bund hatten sie es dazu noch extra leicht, wenn der eine etwas nicht wusste, schaute er beim anderen nach.

„Wow, ihr beide lernt schnell", sagte eine überraschte Frau Storch nach ihrer ersten Stunde.

„Uh, (Komma) wir haben Okklumentik gelernt, da kann man alles leicht behalten."

„Ihr beherrscht Okklumentik? Das hat sicher seine Vorteile. Habt ihr es in Hogwarts gelernt?"

„Nein, mein Vormund hat es uns beigebracht."

„Darf ich eure Schilder testen?"

„Natürlich."

Frau Stroch versuchte zu erst in Ginnys Erinnerungen einzudringen doch ohne Erfolg, bei Harry bekam sie dasselbe Ergebnis.

„Eure Schilder sind stark! Dein Vormund muss ein guter Okklumetiker sein. Nun, Ginny hat mit gestern erzählt, dass ihr Animagi sind? Welche Form habt ihr denn nun?"

„Sie beherrschen ebenfalls Okklumentik?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Wieso?"

„Okay, was wir Ihnen jetzt sagen, scheint etwas unglaublich und wir würden Sie gerne um Verschwiegenheit bitten", sagte Ginny ernst.

„Ihr lassen das Ganze so ernst erscheinen. Ich verspreche euch, ich sag es keinem."

„Gut, also wo fangen wir an?", fragte Harry Ginny.

„Ich würde sagen der Anfang ist dafür immer gut geeignet", riet Frau Storch.

„Anfang? Okay. Ginny würdest du?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich. Willst du rausgehen?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Frau Storch als Harry den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Oh es ist keine so schöne Geschichte und er erzählt sie nicht gerne. Er hat sie auch erst einmal erzählt und das an seinen Vormund."

„Woher kennst du sie dann?"

„Dazu kommen wir später. Also Harry wuchs bei nicht-magischen Verwandten von seiner Mutter auf."

„Sie haben in geschlagen hab ich Recht?", fragte Frau Storch.

„Stimmt."

„Dacht ich mir, bei deinem Ausdruck gestern Abend."

„Nun als er 10 war, fand ihn sein jetziger Vormund, er brachte ihn in de Krankenflügel in Hogwarts, wo Harry geheilt wurde, doch er hatte eine schlimme Kopfverletzung und lag im Koma. Sein Vormund besuchte ihn täglich, aber er wachte nicht auf. Ich war in meinem zweitem Jahr als ich ihn, uhm, man kann sagen, fand. Kurz nach meinem Besuch ist er aufgewacht und wir schrieben uns Briefe, Harry lebte bei dem Mann, der ihn gefunden hatte und dieser brachte ihm alles über Zauberei bei, schließlich kam er in meinen Jahrgang."

Harry stieß wieder zu ihnen. Ginny hatte ihn während des Gespräches ausgeblockt und dann wieder hinein gerufen. Er machte weiter.

„Auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts geschah jedoch etwas komisches, wie beide schlossen ein Seelenbund."

„Oh, ein Seelenbund? Ein richtiges Seelenbund?", keuchte Frau Storch.

„Ja."

„Ihr seid zusammen, also nehme ich an, dass ihr euch bereits geküsst habt."

„Ja und wir wissen was das heißt. Aber keine Angst wir haben darüber gesprochen und wir waren davor bereits ein Jahr befreundet. Nun in unserem vierten Jahr also kamen wir zusammen und wir hatten auch eine schöne Hochzeit mit einigen Überraschungen. Nun danach lernten wir wie man Animagi wird, wieder von meinem Vormund und meinem Patenonkel."

„Dein Vormund ist ein talentierter Zauberer", bemerkte Frau Storch.

„Ohja, wenn man bedenkt, dass er Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts ist."

„Severus Snape?", fragte Frau Storch beinah entsetzt.

„Sie kennen ihn?"

„Ohja, Herr Rinn schwärmt von ihm. Er hat den Wolfsbanntrank verbessert und einige nützliche Tränke erfunden."

„Genau der. Allerdings sind in der Zwischenzeit noch andere Menschen, wie Ginny so nett sagt, in unsere kleine Familie gestoßen, es sind die einzigen die wissen, dass wir ein Seelenbund haben. Nun, unsere Animagiformen sind auch ziemlich besonders. Ginny wärst du so lieb?"

„Klar."

Und sie verwandelte sich in einen Adler.

„Ein Adler? Das erklärt euer Talent auf dem Besen."

„Und ich brauch keine Brille mehr. Früher hatte ich immer schlechte Augen, aber seit ich die Animagiform habe, sehe ich wie ein Adler."

„Du bist auch ein Adler?", fragte Frau Storch.

„Jop, dazu gleich, Ginny könntest du noch mal?"

Und aus dem Adler wurde ein goldener Greif.

„Zwei? Das gibt's nicht. Und noch ein fliegendes und dazu noch magisches Tier. Das ist der Wahnsinn", sagte Frau Storch überrascht.

„Ginny, mach lieber schnell", sagte ein grinsender Harry.

Und aus dem Greifen wurde ein atemberaubender Phönix. Frau Storch fiel in Ohnmacht.

Ginny verwandelte sich zurück und Harry weckte die Lehrerin wieder auf.

„Drei? Und ein Phöenix? Unglaublich."

„Wir haben zumindest eine Erklärung", bot Ginny an.

„Na dann versucht es mal."

Ginny sagte: „Nun der Adler ist unsere normale Form. Der Phönix ist durch unser Seelenbund entstanden, er ist wie sie vielleicht noch wahrgenommen haben eine perfekt Mischung zwischen uns beiden. Er hat schwarzrote Federn und seine Augen leuchten mal braun mal grün."

„Was ist mit dem Greifen?"

„Nun das hat etwas mit meinem Vorfahren zu tun. Mein Dad war ein Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor und der Greif ist das Symbol für dessen Familie. Deswegen bin ich ein Greif und Ginny teilt diese Form mit mir. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind. Mein Mum ist ein Nachfahre von Rowena Rawenclaw und deswegen fällt uns das lernen noch leichter, als sowieso schon." „Du bist der Nachfahre zwei Gründer? Du musst sehr mächtig sein."

„Da kommt ja noch mehr."

„Ohje. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch mehr vertrage", sagte Frau Storch.

„Nun ich bin ein Nachfahre von Helga Hufflepuff. Und bevor sie was sagen, es gab eine Prophezeiung, dass der Erbe eine Frau sein muss und sechs Brüder haben muss. Deswegen sind es nicht meine Brüder."

„Die Familie meines Vaters wusste von dem Erbe, meine Mutter schien in eine nicht-magische Familie geboren zu sein, aber das war nicht so. Die Magie war nur lange nicht aufgetaucht", erklärte Harry.

„Also seit ihr die Erben von drei der vier Gründer? Und wenn das Gerücht stimmt, ist Voldemort der Erbe von Slytherin?"

„Oh das Gerücht stimmt, aber…"

„Ein Aber scheint mir hier immer schlecht zu sein", sagte Frau Storch.

„Tja, die Gründer haben ein Porträt in ihrem Gringottsverließ und Salzar war nicht gerade angetan von seinem Erbe und hat ihn kurzer Hand enterbt und Ginny hier als seinen neuen Erbe eingesetzt, anscheint hat sie eine listige Seite und dem muss ich leider zustimmen."

„Er hat Voldemort enterbt? Und dich? Mir wird das alles zu viel."

Ginny flüsterte zu Harry: „Vielleicht sollten wir nicht…"

„Nein, auf geht's, also weiter, den Rest werde ich auch noch schaffen, was gibt es schockierender als das?", sagte Frau Storch schnell.

„Nun der Grund warum wir hier sind, ist ganz einfach, wir müssen trainieren."

„Trainieren? Wofür?"

„Um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen."

„Warum wollt ihr gegen Voldemort kämpfen, okay ihr seit die Erben, aber es gibt sicherlich auch andere und warum könnt ihr nicht in Hogwarts trainieren?"

„Nun, zum einem sind wir da nur Kinder, die nichts im Krieg zu suchen haben."

„Ihr seid noch jung, da widerspreche ich nicht und ich weiß nicht, warum ihr unbedingt kämpfen wollt, aber die haben da einen Punkt."

„Nun zum anderen würden sie fragen stellen, warum wir trainieren."

„Nicht das ich das auch gefragt habe."

„Schon, aber hier ist es anders, würde ich das jetzt in Hogwarts sagen, hätte ich keine Zeit mehr für nichts. Wir müssen trainieren, weil es eine Prophezeiung gibt."

„Ooookay. Und die lautet?"

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran...jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt...und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt...der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..."_

„Und das bist du?" fragte Frau Storch Harry.

„Ja, meine Eltern sind Voldemort dreimal entkommen, bis er sie beim vierten Mal getötet hat und ich bin am 31. Juli geboren."

„Und der Teil mit dem kennzeichnen?"

Harry nahm seine Hand und löste seine Zauber von der Stirn. „Nun mein Name ist nicht Harry Evans, sondern Harry James Potter und Voldemort gab mir das hier."

Und er hob seine Haare von der Stirn und zeigte ihr seine blitzförmige Narbe.

„Okay, da gab es doch etwas, was noch schockender war." Mit diesen Worten fiel Frau Storch wieder in Ohnmacht.

„Immerhin haben wir jetzt alles gesagt, abgesehen von der zauberstablosen Magie und den ganzen Tieren, die sich uns angeschlossen haben."

Sie weckten sie wieder auf. Nachdem sich Frau Storch wieder beruhigt hatte und alles verarbeitet hatte, fragte sie: „Und warum sagt ihr mir das?"

„Nun, wir können zwar viel, aber doch sehr wenig. Sev hat uns was Zaubertränke angeht alles Nützliche beigebracht und was er sonst noch als nützlich empfunden hatte. Wir dachten, dass sie uns helfen könnten besser zu werden."

„Klar mach ich das. Wäre es schlimm wenn ich meinem Verlobten Herr Dorg davon erzähle? Er hatte eine Polizei- bei euch Aurorausbildung gemacht und ist ziemlich gut. Er ist Okklumentiker und eigentlich nur Lehrer hier, weil Herr Anter einen brauchte."

„Okay, machen Sie das. Ich würde es nur bevorzugen wenn das ganze hier geheim bleibt. Sev hat sich viel Mühe gegeben, dass ich so normal wie es geht leben kann. Schließlich ist Harry Potter offiziell tot und ich bin Harry Evans."

„Das verstehe ich. Aber darüber solltest du dir nicht so viel Gedanken machen. Harry Potter ist hier nicht so berühmt. Deine Eltern sind berühmter und auch, wenn man deine Geschichte zwar kennt, würdest du nicht begafft werden. Ihr seit mit David befreundet, oder?"

Die beiden nickten.

„Scheint er für euch irgendwie besonders beliebt oder beachtet zu werden?"

„Nein."

„Nun er ist der Sohn des Präsidenten und das weiß jeder. Trotzdem kann er sehr normal leben."

„Er ist der Sohn von Präsident Klein? Wow."

„Okay, wir haben ziemlich lang gesprochen. Keine Angst, ich sag keinem was ihr mir anvertraut habt. Mal sehen, wie wir das Ganze arrangieren können. Ich werde mich bei euch melden. Und jetzt hopp hopp, ich glaub ihr müsst noch Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung machen."

Harry und Ginny gingen in ihre jeweiligen Wohnungen, wie in Hogwarts konnten die Personen des anderen Geschlechtes die Wohnungen nicht betreten, dafür gab es extra Räume, wo man sich treffen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen nach ihrem individuellen Training, Frühstück und den Fächern Arthimantik, Zauberkunst, Geschichte und Politik und Leben ohne Magie, nahmen sie mit Lisa und David zusammen ihr Mittagessen ein. David und Lisa waren übrigens seit diesem Sommer ein Paar. Am Nachmittag hatten die Fünftklässler wieder DV, diesmal jedoch konnten sie wählen, alle die an Schwerttraining interessiert waren, würden dies mir Herr Dorg erlernen, die anderen würden mit Herrn Münter lernen, sich gegen magische Tiere zu verteidigen, wie Dementoren oder Findelwichten. Harry, Ginny, Lisa und David wählten wie noch drei weitere Schüler das Schwertraining. Wie Frau Storch gesagt hatte, war Herr Dorg ein exellenter Dueller und dazu gehörte der Umgang mit dem Schwert.

„Okay, ihr habt euch für das Training mit dem Schwert entschieden, nun es ist ziemlich anspruchsvoll, aber ich denke ihr werdet das Ganze schon schaffen. Außerdem werden wir zusätzlich noch Dementoren und Findelwichte behandeln, die anderen Kreaturen lassen wir dem Rest. Okay, nun ich würde euch empfehlen, wenn möglich gleich mit euerem eigenen Schwert anzufangen, so lernt ihr dieses gleich kennen, denn eurer Schwert wird eurer bester Freund werden. Nun, für heute nehmen wir die Übungsschwerter. Wenn ihr sie hochhebt, merkt ihr schon, dass das Ganze eine anstrengende Sache werden wird. Deswegen werden wir auch etwas Zeit im Kraftraum verbringen."

Harry und Ginny erinnerten sich, dass im Hogwartsverließ Schwerter lagen und sie beauftragten Raya Sev zu fragen ob er ihnen diese schicken könnte.

Etwa eine Woche später, Ginny war gerade in ihrem Zimmer mit Lisa, brachte Raya ein dickes Packet vorbei. Ginny klopfte auf ihre Schulter und signalisierte dem Vogel sich dort nieder zu lassen, sie streichelte ihre Federn und fragte sie über ihre Verbindung über Neuigkeiten aus England. Die Nachrichten waren keine erfreuliches. Raya erklärte, dass die Todesser das Ministerium überfallen hatten, zwar konnten sie in die Flucht geschlagen werden, doch waren einige Opfer zu beklagen, so starb Amos Diggory. Mr. Weasley und Percy kamen mit leichten Verletzungen davon, doch Minister Fudge lag in einem kritischen Zustand. Anscheinend hatten es die Todesser auf die Myteriumsabteilung abgesehen. Gut das Harry bereits die Prophezeiung zerstört hatte und durch eine Fälschung ersetzt hatte.

Lisa saß auf ihrem Bett und lass in einem Verwandlungsbuch, als ein plötzliches Flammenmeer sie aufsehen lies. Ein Phönix erschien in ihrem Raum mit einem großen Paket. Ginny schien den Phönix zu kennen, denn sie lud ihn auf ihre Schulter ein und streichelte ihn. Es kam Lisa so vor als würde sie sich mit dem Geschöpf unterhalten, aber das konnte nur sein, wenn der Phönix sich an sie gebunden hatte. Konnte das sein? Ginny hatte das Gespräch mit Raya beendet, die weiter auf ihrer Schulter saß und ein freudiges Lied pfiff.

„Schönes Tier, nicht wahr?"

Lisa wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Ginnys sie ansprach.

„Ohja, ist es deiner?"

„Oh, nein, Raya gehört niemanden. Sie macht was sie will, zwar begleitet sie uns gerade, aber sie ist frei zu gehen und kommen wann sie will und das tut sie nur zu gerne."

Wie als Bestätigung trillerte Raya einmal.

„Wow, darf ich sie mal streicheln?" Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Raya sagte Ginny.

„Klar"

Raya verschwand wenig später in ihren Flammen.

„Wahrscheinlich wieder mit Fawkes flirten."

„Fawkes?"

„Oh, der Phöenix von Dumbledore."

„Albus Dumbledore?"

„Jop."

„Ein mächtiger Zauberer, ich würde ihn gern mal kennen lernen."

„Mh, wenn du uns mal in Hogwarts besuchst, stell ich ihn dir vor."

„Echt?"

„Na klar. Und jetzt müssen wir los, wir haben Schwerttraining."

Und sie nahm sich das Paket, das Raya vorher gebracht hatte und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Kommst du?", fragte sie an der Tür.

Ginny gab Harry das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor, während sie von Sev das Schwert von Helga bekommen hatte. Rowena hatte übrigens statt einem Schwert einen Bogen und Salzar bevorzugte ihn ebenfalls. Ginny kam kurz der Gedanke, dass die Elfen wahre Bogenkünstler waren und ob sie ihnen wohl helfen würden, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder.

Die beiden Schwerter waren gut und perfekt für Ginny und Harry und auch Herr Dorg bewunderte ihre Qualität. Gegen Ende der Stunde übergab er Harry einen kleinen Zettel auf den ein Treffpunkt stand. Frau Storch hatte ihn also unterrichtet.

Später am Abend entschuldigten sich Harry und Ginny von ihren neuen Freunden und trafen sich mit Frau Storch und Herr Dorg.

„Okay, so wie ich das verstanden habe, wollt ihr, dass ich euch trainiere. Was genau hattet ihr im Kopf?"

„Also erst einmal danke, dass Sie das machen. Das Schwerttraining hat es uns angetan, aber hauptsächlich im Duellieren. Neue Zaubersprüche und so was. Wir sind schon etwas weiter, als dass man uns das im Unterricht vielleicht anmerkt. Es gibt neben ihnen beide, der vier andere Personen, die von dem hier wissen. Wie Sie wissen, Severus Snape, dann Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks, sie ist ein Auror, alle haben uns bereits sehr viel beigebracht, aber noch lang nicht genug, dass wir Voldemort besiegen könnten."

„Okay, dann werden wir Duellieren, am Besten duelliert ihr beide gegen uns beide und gebt einfach alles, damit wir uns einen Überblick machen können, wo ihr steht."

„Okay."

Die vier begaben sich in Duellierestellung und Herr Dorg ließ eine Glocke läuten und das Duell begann.

Harry und Ginny hatten den Vorteil genau zu wissen, was der andere vorhatte, sie berieten sich während des Duellierens und wussten genau, wo der andere war. Außerdem waren ihre Zauber, wenn sie sich berührten um ein vielfaches stärker. Trotzdem unterlagen sie nach einer guten Stunde der Erfahrung der beiden Lehrer.


	17. Aufgeflogen!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

Aufgeflogen!

Harry und Ginny genossen ihre Zeit in Deutschland. Die beiden trafen sich regelmäßig mit Frau Storch und Herrn Dorg. Frau Storch half ihnen auch bei ihren Animagusformen.

Ginny und Harry befanden sich in ihrer Phönixform und versuchten zu flammen. Raya war bei ihnen und Frau Storch.

„_Das ist so frustrierend."_

„_Ja, wenn ein Phönix grinsen könnte, sähe es so aus", sagte Ginny und warf besagtem Phönix einen finsteren Blick zu. _

Dieser trillerte nur fröhlich.

„_Konzentriert euch auf einen Ort und dann fühlt die Flammen um euch, dann transportiert ihr sie zu dem gewünschten Ort. Es ist ganz einfach."_

„_Es ist ganz einfach", äffte Harry._

Als Ginny vor seinen Augen in Flammen aufging und drei Meter weiter wieder auftauchte. _„Es ist wirklich ganz einfach", sagte sie lachend._

„Bravo Ginny. Schafft du es ein zweites Mal?", fragte Frau Storch.

Ginny konzentrierte sich und tauchte hinter Harry in einem Flammenmeer wieder auf.

Dieser trillerte kurz, ehe er ebenfalls in einem Flammenmeer verschwand.

„Bin ich froh, dass das geschafft ist. Jetzt bleibt mein Büro wenigstens für einige Zeit ganz", sagte Frau Storch, den bei ihrer wochenlangen Übung, waren so einige Gegenstände im Büro in Flammen aufgegangen.

„Ab mit euch. Wir sehen uns Freitag wieder."

„Schönen Abend noch, Frau Storch", riefen die beiden und waren verschwunden.

„Harry, Ginny", rief jemand hinter ihnen.

Die beiden drehten sich um und David und Lisa liefen hinter ihnen.

„Hey ihr beiden", begrüßte Ginny sie.

„Genau die beiden, die ich treffen wollte", sagte David.

„Und wieso?", fragte Harry.

„Mein Vater möchte sich gerne mit euch treffen. Bei der Gelegenheit stell ich ihm auch Lisa vor."

„David, wir oft denn noch, er kennt mich seit 5 Jahren."

„Als eine Freundin, aber nicht als meine Freundin." Lisa verdrehte die Augen.

„Also was sagt ihr?", fragte David.

„Uh, okay, warum nicht", antwortete Ginny. Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, ich schreib ihm, wenn ich mehr weiß, sag ich euch Bescheid. Was anderes? Habt ihr Lust ein wenig Schwerttraining zu machen, Lisa und ich waren gerade auf dem Weg. Wollt ihr zu uns stoßen?"

„Klar." Und die Vier machten sich auf den Weg zur Trainingshalle.

Einige Tage später, es war früher Morgen und die Mädchen kamen gerade warm eingepackt von ihrem Lauf zurück, denn es war mittlerweile richtig kalt geworden, sagte Lisa zu Ginny: „David hat Antwort von seinem Vater bekommen, wir treffen uns nächsten Samstag mit ihm, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

„Aber klar."

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum ich da unbedingt mit muss, ich kenn ihn lang genug, aber nein David besteht darauf. Hast du Harry schon deinen Eltern vorgestellt oder warst du bei seinem Vormund?"

„Nein und Ja. Weißt du zu Hause weiß keiner, dass wir ein Paar sind, es ist, glaub ich, besser so mit meinen Brüdern und so. Aber ich kenne Harrys Vormund und Patenonkel und sie wissen Bescheid, es ist ziemlich kompliziert."

„Er wurde als Kind geschlagen, stimmst?", fragte Lisa leise und ergänzte. „David hat mir von seiner Reaktion erzählt."

„Ja wurde er. Seine Eltern sind gestorben als er ein Baby war und dann kam er zu der Schwester seiner Mutter, eine nicht-magische Familie. Sagen wir, sie waren nicht so angetan von seinen Talenten." Und Lisa erschauderte bei dem blanken Hass in Ginnys Augen. „Er redet nie darüber und gewisse Worte oder Taten lassen ihn oft zurückdenken und es ist sehr schwer ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er geliebt wird." Es tat Ginny gut mit jemanden darüber zu reden. „Du weißt nicht, was sie ihm in angetan haben."

Lisa legte ihrer Freundin einen beruhigenden Arm um die Schulter und umarmte sie und Ginny, die vor Harry immer das starke Mädchen spielte, ließ einmal los und weinte, weinte für Harry und sein Schicksal.

Lisa war nicht blöd, sie wusste, dass da mehr war, aber sie wollte Ginny nicht drängen und schwieg und tröstete sie.

Am besagten Samstag, Harry und Ginny hatten ihr Training mit Frau Storch und Herrn Dorg abgesagt, machten sich die vier auf den Weg zu Davids Vater, sie benutzten einen Portschlüssel ins deutsche Ministerium, welches in Berlin lag.

Harry war nie im englischen Zauberministerium gewesen, aber Ginny hatte als Kind ihren Vater oft besucht und so fiel Harry zunächst der Unterschied gar nicht auf, anders als das englische Zauberministerium war das deutsche oberirdisch. Die Vier befanden sich in der Eingangshalle, wo sich gerade viele Zauber aufhielten.

David übernahm die Führung. „Hier lang." und er führte die Gruppe zu einem schwarz gekleideten Mann. „Hallo David. Lang nicht mehr gesehen. Was macht die Schule?"

„Wie immer."

„Du weißt ja was du machen musst." David zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie in einen Korb, der auf einem Laufband stand, dazu legte er sein Handy und Schlüssel. „Ihr müsste alles Metallische, was) ihr in den Taschen habt, ablegen und euren Zauberstab, dort hinein stecken", erklärte er, ehe er durch einen Türrahmen ging und dieser rot aufleuchtete als er durchging. Ein anderer Mann trat zu ihm mit einem Ding in der Hand, das aussah wie ein Pfannenwender. Der Mann führte den „Pfannenwender" an Davids Körper entlang und signalisierte ihm, dass er seine Sachen wieder anlegen durfte, die durch einen Tunnel gefahren waren. Lisa tat es David gleich und Harry und Ginny waren etwas ratlos, folgten aber ihrem Beispiel. Als alle durch waren, fragte Harry: „Ähm, Was war das?"

David lachte. „Das war die Sicherheitskontrolle. Es ist nicht-magische Technologie, deine Sachen wurden geröntgt und du wurdest auf metallische Waffen durchsucht. So das niemand etwas mit reinnehmen kann, dass gefährlich ist. Dies ist völlig normal an allen Flughäfen oder Botschaften oder anderen wichtigen Einrichtungen. So wird man auch vor dem Besuch im Stadion durchsucht."

Wieder einmal waren Harry und Ginny überrascht von der Vielfalt, der nicht-magischen Technologie und sie dachten, dass die Zauberer falsch lagen, nicht die Zauberer überragten die Muggel, nein die Muggel überragten die Zauberer. Lang konnten die beiden den Gedanken nicht nachhängen, denn David hatte sie bereits zum Büro seines Vaters geführt.

Ginny fragte Lisa: „Benutzt ihr hier keine Memos?"

„Memos? Ach du meinst die fliegenden Zettel, nein die haben hier alle Internet und verschicken E-Mails."

Die Vier betraten das Vorzimmer des Ministerbüros und wurden von einer älteren Dame begrüßt. „David, schön dich zu sehen. Dein Vater wartet bereits, geht einfach rein, nachdem ihr den Test gemacht habt."

„Welchen Test?", fragte Harry. „Der magische Test, du weißt schon, ob man unter dem Imperiusfluch steht oder Vielsafttrank genommen hat. Ihr müsst nur eure Hand hier reinlegen und dann gibt es einen kleinen Piecks und fertig."

Alle Vier taten es und als die Ergebnisse alle negativ waren, gingen sie in das Büro des Ministers.

„Hallo David, Lisa. Und ihr müsst Harry und Ginny sein. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."

Die Vier begrüßten den Minister und er bot ihnen an sich zu setzen.

„Wir können gleich nach Hause gehen. Ich muss nur noch auf einen Bericht warten. So lange, Harry und Ginny, wie gefällt es euch bisher hier?"

„Oh, es ist toll. Es ist so anders als in England. Dort leben die Zauberer völlig abgegrenzt von den Muggeln und sehen auf sie hinab. Hier ist es genau anders. Wie Sie sicher wissen gibt es in Hogwarts Häuser und es herrscht nur Konkurrenzdenken zwischen diesen, so ist es schwer Freunde außerhalb des eigenes Hauses zu finden und wenn man es tut, dann wird man schief angeguckt."

Der Minister nickte und sagte: „Ja, es war ein langer Weg um dahin zu kommen, wo wir jetzt sind und es gibt immer noch sehr viele Gegner der Reformen. Minister zu sein ist kein leichter Job, das kann ich sagen."

Da betrat ein junger Mann das Büro, er hatte eine Uniform an und trug neben seinem Zauberstab noch einige nicht-magische Waffen. Er war ein Polizist, die deutschen Auroren.

Er warf Ginny und Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und trat zum Minister, überreichte ihm eine Nachricht, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und stellte sich hinter ihn. Der Minister las die Nachricht und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich.

„Harry, Ginny. Könnt ich mir erklären, warum eurer Bluttest, euch als jemanden anderen ausgibt wie ihr behauptet?" fragte er mit eisernen Blick auf die beiden gerichtet.


	18. Erklärungen!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Erklärungen**

„Oh sh**!" war Harrys erster Gedanke. Woraufhin ein scharfes _„Harry." _Von Ginny kam. _„Sorry, aber unter dieses Umständen."_

„_Was tun wir?" _fragte Ginny ohne lange ums Thema rumzureden.

„_Wir werden wohl nicht Drumherumkommen und die Wahrheit erzählen müssen." _

„_Schön, das machst du"_

„Präsident Klein, das hat eine logische Erklärung."

„Ach wirklich, dann schießt mal los. Weil für mich gibt es da nicht sehr viele Möglichkeiten, entweder ihr seit Geschwister und da ich weiß, dass ihr zusammen seid, will ich das mal lieber nicht hoffen oder ihr seit verheiratet, aber das ist ja auch nicht möglich oder?"

„Wir sind keine Geschwister."

„Das dacht ich mir. Was seid ihr dann?"

„Uhm, verheiratet."

„Das würde logisch erscheinen, aber ihr seit gerade mal 15 und 16 Jahre alt und wärt ihr verheiratet würde dies wohl bekannter sein."  
"Moment mal, Sie regen sich darüber auf, dass wir nichts gesagt haben, dass wir verheiratet sind, aber der Fakt wer er wirklich ist, stört sie nicht?", fragte ein verwirrte Ginny.

„Wer er ist, ist mir ziemlich egal oder was er getan, Natürlich ist das ein Schock, aber mir geht es um die Sicherheit hier und in meinem Land und ich will wissen, wer ihr wirklich seit, nicht was eure Namen für Titel oder Taten mit sich tragen."

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor?", fragte David.

„Eure Freunde scheinen nicht ganz die zu sein, die sie angeben zu sein. Wollt Ihr es Ihnen sagen oder soll ich?"

„Wir machen das. David, Lisa. Wir heißen nicht Harry Evans und Ginny Weasley. Unsere echten Namen sind Harry Potter."

„Aber..."

„...und Ginny Potter"

Die offenen Münder ihrer Freude waren Antwort genug.

„I..I Ihr seit verheiratet?"

„Ehm, ja."

Der Präsident schaltete sich wieder in das Gespräch rein. „Da ich von David nur Gutes gehört habe und das Bild, dass ihr mir bisher geliefert habt, auch nichts anderes zeigt, werde ich auf die üblichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verzichten." Er schickte den uniformierten Mann hinaus.

„Nun dann würde ich sagen. Erklärung."

„Wir haben ein Seelenbund."

„Okay, das erklärt einiges. Ich nehme an ihr wusstet es bevor ihr euch geküsst habt."

„Ja, wir haben lange darüber nachgedacht und kannten uns bereits sehr gut."

„Gut, da das geklärt ist, will ich etwas über Sie wissen, Mr. Potter. Wie kommt es, dass die Welt glaubt sie wären tot?"

„Mein Vormund hat dafür gesorgt."  
„Ich nehme an, dabei handelt es sich nicht um die Verwandten deiner Mutter, da ich aus dem schließe, was David mit erzählt hat, dass du dort keine angenehme Zeit verbracht hast. Aber darum geht es ja nicht. Ich kann mir meinen Teil denken. Wärst du als Mr Potter gegangen, hättest du nun eine große Verantwortung auf deiner Schulter, denn die Öffentlichkeit hätte sicher von dir verlangt wieder den großen Helden zu spielen. Aber ich glaube diesen Druck legst du dir selber auch schon auf."  
"Oh, da haben Sie Recht", sagte Ginny.

„Ich sag es dir einmal. Okay? Hör nie darauf was andere von dir erwarten, sonder achte nur darauf, was du von dir selbst erwartest. Und lass dich dabei nicht von der Meinung andere beeinflussen. Ich wäre nie Präsident geworden, wenn ich immer das getan hätte, was andere von mir verlangt haben um mit sich selbst treu zu bleiben muss man oft andere enttäuschen."  
"Präsident, was wissen Sie von der Situation in England?"

„Nicht viel. Wir haben, wie ihr wisst dem Zauberministerium unsere Hilfe angeboten, aber sie haben abgelehnt und gesagt, es sei Alles unter Kontrolle, aber unser Geheimdienst sagt da was anderes. Die Todesseraktivitäten steigen jeden Tag an und bisher sind 15 Zauberer getötet worden und 50 verletzt. Nach einigen Information wurde Voldemort noch nicht bei diesen Angriffen gesichtet, aber andere behaupten da etwas anderes. Der Geheimdienst arbeitet hart darin herauszufinden wie er den Todesfluch überlebt hat, denn wenn England fällt, werden wir auch ein Problem haben, deswegen haben wir die Sicherheitsstufe im Land auf 3 erhöht. Vielleicht habt ihr bemerkt, dass mehr Polizisten patrouillieren."  
„Wieso können wir nicht einen ordentlichen Minister wie Sie haben?", fragte Ginny.

Der Präsident lachte. „Sagt keinem, dass was ich jetzt sage, die diplomatischen Beziehungen mit England wären total zerstört, aber ich wundere mich auch immer wieder wie dieser Dummkopf von Fudge Minister wurde."

„Kann man ihn nicht irgendwie beseitigen?"  
"Beseitigen?"

„Nicht töten. Absetzen? Ersetzen?"  
"Sicher, wenn man ihm etwas Illegales nachweisen kann."

„Aber meine Quellen sagen mir, dass ein gewisser Scrimgour die besten Karten auf den Job nach Fudge hat und der soll nicht besser sein."

„Besser als Fudge geht immer. Wie wird eigentlich der Minister in England gewählt?"

„Lernt ihr das nicht?", fragte David.

„Nein, wir lernen nichts, was mit Politik zu tun hat. Es ist fast so als würden sie es wollen, dass alles beim Alten bleibt und keiner zu viel weiß."

„Na Lisa. Ich erinnere mich, dass du mal ein Referat über das Englische Zauberministerium gemacht hast, Lust uns aufzuklären?", fragte der Minister.

„Aber klar. Also der Minister wird in England noch ganz altertümlich und wie ich finde völlig zu unrecht und diskriminiert von den Reinblütern gewählt, Denn nur diese haben einen Sitz im Zauberrat, der alle 5 Jahre den Minister wählt. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, was da für Summen an Bestechungsgeld geflossen sind und fließen. Was so auch heißt, dass Frauen da gar nichts zu sagen haben, weil ja bei euch die Männer die Herren im Haus sind. "

Harry musste unwillkürlich an Hermine denken, musste Lisa aber zustimmen, dass dies wirklich nicht sehr fair war, er fragte deshalb: „Wie wird er bei euch gewählt?"  
"Die Bevölkerung. Jeder Zauberer ab 18 Jahre hat eine Stimme."

„Nun so schön es ist Schüler zu sehen, die Interesse an Politik haben, aber ich denke es wird Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Meine Frau wartet bestimmt schon mit dem Essen. Ah.. Lisa das war nicht frauenfeindlich." Lisa warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.  
"Seht ihr wir eine große Familie, ich werde meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter doch noch ärgern können, deswegen seit ihr doch auch hier, oder?"

Lisa lief rot an und die anderen drei lachten.

„Und ihr beide, ich verstehe, warum ihr es macht wie ihr es macht, wenn ihr Hilfe benötigt, fragt einfach und damit sind die ernsten Themen für dieses Abend beendet. Habt ihr das Spiel gegen Irland gesehen? Wirklich mal eine gute Leistung. Der Löw macht echt einen guten Job."


	19. Es ist Zeit

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Es ist Zeit!**

Nach dem Abendessen mit dem Deutschen Präsidenten, der überraschend normal war, herrschte bald wieder Alltag in Ginny und Harrys Leben. Training mit Frau Storch und Herr Dorg und Schulunterricht.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und bald stand Weihnachten vor der Tür. Für Ginny war es hart Weihnachten nicht mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte. Aber Dank Harry war auch sie bald wieder bester Laune. Weihnachten wurde mit Davids Familie gefeiert, da alle anderen Schüler nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren um Weihnachten mit der Familie zu feiern. Die Schule wurde für diese Zeit geschlossen.

Weihnachten auf deutsche Art war anders, aber doch sehr gleich. Anders als in England feierten die deutschen bereits am 24. Dezember Weihnachten. Davor besuchten Davids Familie und Harry und Ginny einen Gottesdienst. Am Ende bekamen alle eine Kerze die entzündet wurde und Ginny war fasziniert vom Lichterglanz. Nach einem tollen Festessen gab es Geschenke, die alle unter dem schön geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum lagen.

Etwas neues gab es auch für Harry und Ginny vor dem Weihnachtsfest. Alle Schüler hatten einen Adventskalender, jeden Tag lag etwas anderes in einem Sack, mal waren es Süßigkeiten mal auch kleine Geschenke, wie ein Zauberbuch.

Den 1. und 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag verbrachten Harry und Ginny mit David und Lisa. Davids Eltern waren Verwandte besuchen gegangen.  
Silvester feierten Harry und Ginny mit ihren Freunden. David, Lisa Paul, Kevin, Anna und Caro hatten einen Riesenspaß Feuerwerk auf nicht-magische Art zu machen, setzen aber das ein oder andere Mal ein paar magische Tricks und so wunderten sich die Nachbarn nicht wenig, als ein rießiger Feuerwerksdrache am Himmel erstrahlte.

In der ersten Januarwoche fand sich Ginny auf Skier wieder, sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Leute auf langen Brettern einen Berg herunterfahre, doch auch sie musste zugeben, dass es einen Menge Spaß machte.  
Das Schuljahr nahm seinen weiteren Verlauf und Harry und Ginny lernten viel von Herrn Dorg und Frau Storch. Um Ostern schlugen sie die beiden das Erste mal in einem Duell und seitdem verloren sie kein einziges Duell - zusammen sowieso nicht. Es half das Harry und Ginny immer wussten wo der andere war um nicht ins Streufeuer zu kommen - gemeinsam waren sie beinah unbesiegbar.  
Als es draußen heiser wurde, wurde die Zeit in Deutschland immer kürzer. Harry und Ginny sollten am 1. Juli nach England zurückkehren. Doch beide wussten noch nicht dass sich dies um Wochen verschieben würde.

Man merkte auch an den Schülern dass die Ferien näher rückten, die Lehrer schienen ein Einsehen zu haben und die Menge an Hausaufgaben nahm leicht ab. Immer mehr fand man die Schüler draußen am See baden und Wasser-Ski fahren. Lisa hatte Harry und Ginny schon vom großen Abschiedsspiel erzählt, das in einer Woche am letzten Schultag stattfand. Wer sich jetzt wundert wann denn die Klausuren geschrieben wurden. Anders als in Hogwarts wurde in Deutschland in jedem Fach über das Schuljahr hinweg Klausuren geschrieben nicht nur am Ende. 4 an der Zahl und die letzte hatten Harry und Ginny gestern hinter sich gebracht. Heute fand das letzte Training mit Herr Dorg und Frau Storch statt.  
"Harry, Ginny! Wir können euch nichts mehr beibringen. Seit gut 8 Wochen habt ihr uns im jeden Duell geschlagen. Natürlich könnt ihr noch viel lernen, aber nichts was wir euch beibringen könnten. Ich hoffe es reicht um Voldemort zu besiegen."  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg ins deutsche Ministerium um mit dem Präsidenten die mögliche Unterstützung im Falle eines Krieges auszuhandeln. Präsident Klein hatte schon vorher immer wieder angeboten Deutsche Polizisten nach England zu schicken. Harry und Ginny waren sich bewusst dass sie jede Hilfe benötigten die sie bekommen konnten. Woher sollten sie wissen welche Hilfe unweit von der Schule auf sie wartete.

Die beiden hatten beschlossen, bevor sie zurück nach Hogwarts gingen den anderen zu sagen, wer sie wirklich sind. Anna, Caro, Paul und Kevin nahmen die Nachricht, dass sie mit dem Harry Potter befreundet waren überraschend gut auf. Natürlich waren sie verletzt, aber sie verstanden, warum Harry tat was er tat und erklärten, dass die britische Zauberwelt voller Idioten sein muss, wenn sie ein Einjähriges Baby als Retter ausrufen. Harry und Ginny mussten ihnen außerdem versprechen ihre Hilfe anzunehmen. Die 6 schmiedeten schon Trainingspläne um vorbereitet zu sein.

Harry und Ginny waren in ihrer Adlerform über dem Wald auf dem Gelände der Schule unterwegs. Als sie unter ihnen etwas sahen, was sie veranlasste zu landen und sich in ihre Menschenform zurück zu verwandeln. Dort standen zwei Hochelfen. Hochelfen waren die edelsten Elfen, sie hatten vor Jahrhunderten das Exil gewählt, da die Zeit der Menschen angebrochen war.

„Wir grüßen euch Lord und Lady Potter."

„Guten Tag."

„Uns erreichte die Nachricht, dass Sie sich für den Kampf vorbereiten."

„Das ist richtig."

„Wir bieten euch unsere Hilfe an."

„Es wäre uns eine Ehre."

„Mein Name ist Legolas und meine Begleiterin ist Nouren."

Harry nickte ihr zu. „Bitte nennt uns Harry und Ginny."

Der Elf nickte. „Meine Augen sehen wahre Liebe zwischen euch beide, es wird euch helfen die Dunkelheit zu besiegen. Wir wollen zur Tat schreiten. Wir werden euch in der Kunst des Schwertes und dem Bogen unterrichten."

Harry und Ginny beschwörten ihre Schwerter und Bögen.

„Fertig?" fragte der Elf. Die beiden nickten und die Elfen ergriffen die beiden und verschwanden.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Ihr befindet euch im Elfenland. Kein Mensch hat je dieses Land betreten."

„Wir fühlen uns geehrt." Sagte Ginny, während ihre Augen ihre Umgebung scannten und von der Schönheit gefesselt waren.

„Ihr werdet die nächsten 2 Monate hier verbringen. Und nun folgt mir."

Die Zeit mit dem Elfen war die härteste die Harry und Ginny je hatten, doch war es auch mit einer der schönsten und lehrreichsten. Legolas und Nouren lernte ihnen den Umgang mit dem Bogen und dem Schwert. Nouren half ihnen bei Heilzaubern und Legolas beim Erkennen von Gefahrensituationen.  
Bald schon war auch dieser Abschnitt des Lebens von Harry und Ginny vergangen und es folgte die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts.


	20. Rückkehr

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

Tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert habe, wollte bereits vor zwei Wochen das Kapitel hochladen, aber bekam immer eine Error-Seite und dann war ich die letzte Woche nicht zuhausen.

**Rückkehr **

Ein Jahr war seit, Harry und Ginny Weggang von Hogwarts vergangen. Wenn man Schüler nach ihnen fragen würde, würden viele mit den Achseln zucken und fragen: „Wer?"

Am , in Hogwarts war gerade die Einsortierung beendet, als sich die schwere Tür zu großen Halle öffnete und zwei Menschen hineintraten. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, nein – ein Mann und eine Frau. Beide waren sie in Mattenverkleidung gekleidet und man musste zugeben, dass sie beide sehr gut aussahen, viele Jungen und Mädchen teilten diese Auffassung, es schien so als würde ein Strahlen von beiden ausgehen. Die beiden liefen zwischen den Haustischen zum Lehrertisch und der junge Mann sprach:

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, Professor."

Professor Nachtigall fragte sichtlich verwirrt: „Schüler?"

Die junge Frau antwortete: „Professor Nachtigall wir sind verletzt, wie können sie uns vergessen, nach nur einem Jahr. Aber wie ich sehe hat uns Professor Snape nicht vergessen, wenn sie so freundlich wären Professor."

Professor Snape verzog seinen Mund.

„Nun ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Mr. Evans und Miss Weasley."

Überraschtes Keuchen war die Folge dieser Worte.

„Ah Miss Weasley und Mr. Evans willkommen zurück, sie müssen mir später über ihr Austauschjahr berichten, jetzt wollen wir essen." sagte Professor Dumbledore, dessen Augen kurz aufblitzen. Wo er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass nur die beiden, dies vollbrachten.

„Sicher doch Professor. Schön wieder hier zu sein." Sagte Harry und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Tisch. Als Professor Snape ihnen nachrief:

„Evans, Weasley kommen sie nachher in mein Büro, wir wollen sehen, was sie in ihren Urlaub gemacht haben."

„In Ordnung Professor."

Am Abend, sehr nah an der Sperrzeit, klopften die beiden an Sevs Tür. Er öffnete:

„Mr Evans, Miss Weasley kommen sie und beeilen sie sich."

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und die drei ins Sevs Wohnung waren, lies dieser seine Maske fallen, er hatte es hart genug gefunden, den beiden nicht in der großen Halle um den Hals zu fallen.

„Harry bin ich froh, dass ihr wieder da seit, lass dich umarmen."

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen Sev."

„ Ah Mrs. Potter," Ginny grinste bei dieser Bezeichnung und auch Harry konnte sich es nicht verkneifen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen: „natürlich freue ich mich auch dass du wieder da bist."

Er umarmte auch sie. Da zerstörte ein Bellen die Idylle.

„Ah Sirius, wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry und umarmte seinen Paten, Ginny tat es ihm gleich. Remus und Tonks bekamen ebenfalls eine Umarmung.

„Schön das ihr wieder hier seit, es war viel zu ruhig. Sev wollte schon selber einen Streich spielen." Sagte Sirius grinsend.

Bis spät in die Nacht saßen die sechs in Sevs Wohnzimmer und die beiden erzählten, was in den vergangen Jahr passiert ist. Natürlich wussten sie das wichtigste bereits, aber die Monate bei den Elfen interessierte sie besonders. Außerdem machten sie Pläne wie sie Harry und Ginny weiter trainieren konnten.

Sev der von Harry und Ginny schon einen Fernsehen und einen Laptop bekommen hatte, erzählte wie toll diese Erfindungen waren und er die Muggel immer unterschätzt hatte, natürlich erzählte er auch über Hogwarts und Voldemort.

„Ah mein Bruder und Hermine Schulsprecher und das Traumpaar. Es war so klar."

„Warte mal bis die euch sehen, die können einpacken." Sagte Sirius dazu nur.

Ginny lag mit ihrem Kopf in Harrys Schoß der mit ihren Haaren spielte. Sev musste einfach grinsen, man sah die Liebe der beiden förmlich, dieses Strahlen, das die beiden umgab.

„Ah ja wann werdet ihr beiden eure Beziehung denn nun bekannt geben. Da muss ich unbedingt dabei sein, Glück für dich Harry das nur noch ein Bruder hier ist." fragte Sirius und auch Remus und Tonks spitzen ihre Ohren.

„Uh, bald. Wir verheimlichen ja auch nichts. Wir zeigen uns nur nicht so öffentlich und was die Brüder angeht, erinnere mich ja nicht" sagte Harry.

„Ah komm Harry, du kannst die 6 mit einer Fingerbewegung ausschalten, du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben." Harry war sich dabei wohl nicht ganz so sicher.

„Okay es wird Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, ich muss morgen unterrichten und bei diesen talentfreien Kinder muss man hellwach sein, die schaffen es immer wieder etwas falsch zu machen. Ich könnt hier schlafen du weiß ja wo dein Zimmer ist, ich wecke euch früh dann fällt es nicht auf."

„danke, Ginny schläft schon. Gute Nacht Sev, Sirius, Remus und Tonks."

„Nacht Harry" riefen die anderen.

_Früh am Morgen_

Harry und Ginny waren es gewohnt früh aufzustehen und ihr Training zu absolvieren. So waren sie auch an diesem 2. September wieder früh wach und liefen um den See um dann im Raum der Wünsche Kraft, Schwert und Duelltraning zu machen. Obwohl dies alles eine Zeit in Anspruch nahm, waren Harry und Ginny dennoch die ersten beim Frühstück. Die beiden hatten lange diskutiert, was sie wegen den Hauselfen machen würden. Da jedoch beide wussten, dass es einige Zeit dauern würde bis man auch in England, begreifen würde, dass Hauselfen und andere magischen Tiere nicht anders als Menschen sind, hatten sie beschlossen dieses Problem erst mal ruhen zu lassen.

Nach und nach füllte sich die Große Halle. Ginny und Harry wurden von ihren Freunden begrüßt und ausgefragt. „Wenn das nicht meine kleine Schwester ist."

„Ron"

„Komm her Schwesterchen, hast du mich vermisst?"

Ginny umarmte ihren Bruder und Hermine. Ron nickte Harry kurz und knapp zu. Er war kein großer Fan von ihm. „Sorry Leute aber Ginny wir müssen los. Wir haben Zaubertränke und wir wollen keine bösen Snape gleich am ersten Tag zurück."

„Das wollen wir nicht. Nein. Bye Ron Hermine. Komm Harry."

„Hermine findest du nicht auf dass sie sich viel zu nah stehen?" fragte Ron.

„Ginny und Harry? Hm, vielleicht sind sie ja mittlerweile zusammen."

„WAS? Meine kleine Schwester mit ihm. Nie." Ron murmelte weiter unverständig Sachen als er und Hermine sich auf den weg zu Geschichte der Magie machten.

_Ginny, Ron sah heute gar nicht glücklich aus mich zu sehen._

_Sah er nicht? Hm jetzt wo du es sagst ja das kann schon sein. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Was will er schon tun?_

_Ich weiß nicht deine Brüder holen? sagte Harry mit einer Grimasse._

_Ach und? Dann kriegen sie es mit mir zu tun._

Der Tag verging wie im Flug und Harry und Ginny hatten Schwierigkeiten sich wieder an der Feder und Permanent zu gewöhnen, bis sie beide die Nase voll hatten und einfach mit Kuli auf Papier schrieben. Das führte zu verwirrten Gesichtern bei einigen Lehrer und Schülern, doch viele Schüler die in nicht-magische Familie geboren wurden, schlossen sich ihnen bald an.

Beim Abendessen begann für Harry und Ginny der Albtraum.

„Ruhe bitte. Auf Grund der angespannten Lage draußen. Haben wir beschlossen, euch Schüler mit einem Ball zu unterhalten. Er wird an Halloween stattfinden und wird für alle Schüler ab dem vierten Jahrgang zugänglich sein. Der Ball wird kein Kostümball sein, sondern ein formeller Abend, ähnlich dem des Herbstballes vor zwei Jahren.

Ginny und auch Harry hatten sich in der kurzen Zeit in der sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, eine Menge Verehrer bekommen. Diese witterten nun ihre Chance, da Harry und Ginny ihre Beziehung bedeckt hielten und alle dachten, dass sie nur gute Freunde sind, hatten die Jungen und Mädchen große Hoffnungen.

Harry lies natürlich keine Zeit verstreichen und fragte Ginny über ihr Band und sie sagte natürlich zu. Gleich nach dem Essen kamen die ersten Verehrer. Einer war Dean Thomas, er war in Rons Jahrgang.

„Ginny gehst du mit mir zum Ball?"

„Oh. Tut mir Leid ich geh schon mit Harry."

Auf diese Fragen folgten gefühlte Hundert nächste. Bei Harry und Ginny immer mit derselben Antwort. Doch man wollte nicht lockerlassen.

Sogar Ron versuchte immer wieder Ginny davon zu überzeugen mit jemand anderem zum Ball zu gehen. Während Sev dem ganze mit Belustigung zusah. Wurde es für Harry und Ginny zur Qual.

„Harry ich denke es wird Zeit für ein bisschen Show"

„Show, oh das Wort mag ich, vor allem wenn aus deinem Mund kommt. Aber weißt du was ich noch mag, was mit deinem Mund zu tun hat?"

„Hm, was denn?"

„Das!" und Harry küsste Ginny. Ginny erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Harry drückte Ginny an die Wand und Ginny schlang ihre Beine um Harrys Hüfte, als beide rückwärts Richtung Bett wanderten. Weder Harry noch Ginny unterbrachen den Kuss als die beiden auf dem Bett aufkamen. Erst als das Atmen wieder notwendig war, lösten sich ihre Lippen blieben jedoch am Körper des anderen kleben. Harry hob seinen Kopf um in Ginny Augen sehen zu können, eine stille Frage lag im Raum.

_Harry! _

_Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen.._

_Halt die Klappe und küss mich_

Ginnys Lippen trafen Harrys und beide verloren sich im anderen.

_Bist du si..._

Harry konnte nicht weiter reden, als Ginny ihre Hand unter sein T-Shirt wandern lies.


	21. Das Erbe

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Das Erbe **

Am nächsten Morgen nach ihrem Training saßen Harry und Ginny wieder gemeinsam beim Frühstück. Das ungeübte Auge sah nichts verdächtiges sondern wie immer zwei Freunde die zusammen aßen. Sev geübtes Auge jedoch sah, dass Harry und Ginny Händchen hielten. Sev ahnte was die beiden vorhatten und freute sich auf die Show, die gleich folgen würde. Er lehnte sich in sein Stuhl zurück und zauberte sich Popcorn. Minerva die neben ihm saß schaute ihn schräg an. Sev bat ihr lediglich etwas Popcorn an. Wenig später vernahmen Harry und Ginny drei Auren, die die Halle betraten. Sie identifizierten sie als Tonks, Remus und Sirius.

Wie jeden Morgen kam wieder einer der um ein Date bat. Wie jeden Morgen versuchte Ron, Ginny mit Dean zusammenzubringen. Diesmal jedoch, war die Antwort nicht.

„Tut mir Leid ich geh schon mit Harry". Sondern Harry erhob sich von seinem Platz und erhob seine Stimme:

„Sorry nur einen kurzen Moment eurer Zeit. Ich weiß nicht wie ihr erzogen wurdet aber mir wurde beigebracht dass wen ein Mädchen bereits mit einem Jungen geht, dass man das akzeptiert."

Jemand rief: „Aber du bist nicht mit Ginny zusammen"

„Bin ich nicht? Woher weißt du das?"

„Ehm ich seit zwar oft zusammen, aber ich macht nicht das was Leute machen die zusammen sind."

„Nur weil ich mit Ginny nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit Speichel austausche meint ihr dass ich nicht mit Ginny zusammen bin? Wisst ihr denn nicht das man zusammen sein kann ohne dauert zu knutschen?"

„Also bist du mit Ginny zusammen?" Harry sah kurz Ginny mit einem Lächeln an und sagte dann.

„Ja, das bin ich."

Ron verzog das Gesicht und musste sich zusammenreißen Harry nicht zu verprügeln. Viele Jungs und Mädchen zogen enttäuscht die Köpfe ein. Und Harry saß sich wieder neben Ginny und die beiden aßen ihr Frühstück weiter.

Den ganzen Tag folgte ihnen ein Flüstern. Manche wollten nicht aufgeben und fragten sie weiter aus. Ginny musste sich beherrschen nicht ihren gefürchtet Zauber loszulassen. Der Einzige, der die Show genoss war Sev, der aber schnell sein Grinsen verlor bei dem Blick den Ginny ihn zuwarf. Sirius, Remus und Tonks fanden sich beim Abendessen wieder in der Halle wieder.

Beim Abendessen kam es schließlich zur Eskalation. Ginny wurde es zu bunt.

„Jungs, ich bin Harry zusammen. Punkt. Ende. Schluss."

„Aber doch nur weil es in Deutschland nicht so gutaussehende Jungs gibt wie hier."

‚A_h wenn die wüssten' dachte Ginny._

„Du hast doch gar kein Vergleich. Ich bin viel besser als Harry"

Solche Sprüche waren zu hören oder

„Harry komm schon was findest du an ihr"

„Meine Familie ist reich"

Harry und Ginny versuchten mit aller Kraft es zu ignorieren. Aber Harry konnte nicht mehr hören, wie Leute schlecht über Ginny sprachen. Ihm riss der Geduldsfaden, zumindest fast, wäre er gerissen, wären die meisten wohl immer noch im Krankenflügel.

„Sonorus! Das reicht. Niemand, ich sage niemand redet mehr schlecht über uns. Was ist daran so schwer zu kapieren. Ginny und ich sind zusammen."

Um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen, nahm er Ginnys Hand, zog sie hoch und küsste sie. Ginny war nicht überrascht und erwiderten den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Durch diese Geste wurden auch die letzten Münder geschlossen. Doch manche hatten ihre Lektion immer noch nicht gelernt und als ein Mädchen, für drei Tage im Krankenflügel lag, da sie auf einmal von Fledermäusen angegriffen wurde, ließen die meisten von ihnen ab. Und Harry und Ginny freuten sich auf die Ruhe. Bald waren die beiden auch wieder vergessen, als bei einem Quidditschspiel der Rawenclawkeeper sein T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte und an ihm hingen jetzt die Mädchenscharen, er schien es aber mehr zu genießen als Harry.

Die beiden hatten einiges vor, so beschlossen sie ihren rechtmäßigen Platz als Erben in Hogwarts einzunehmen nicht als Harry Evans und Ginny Weasley, sondern als zwei schwarze Gestalten. Durch ein extra hartes Nachsitzen von Snape konnten Harry und Ginny ohne Entschuldigung das Abendessen schwänzen. Stattdessen zogen beide ihre Kampfroben, die sie von den Elfen erhalten hatten, an und machten sich auf den Weg ihr Erbe anzunehmen.

Die Große Halle war wie immer beim Abendessen durch Gespräche und anderes laut, so bemerkte keiner die beiden Figuren, die in die Halle kamen und sich auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch machten, ihr eigentliches ziel war, das Porträt, was nicht zu sehen war, von den 4 Gründern, darunter befand sich eine Schale die mit dem Blut gefühlt worden musste um zu testen ob man wirklich ein Erbe ist. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht zu erkennen, denn sie trugen Kapuzen, an ihrer Seite hatten beide ihr Schwert und auf dem Rücken ihren Bogen in ihrem Gürtel steckte ein Messer und ihre Zauberstab war an ihrer Unterarm in einem Holster.

Jetzt wurden sie bemerkt und Professor Dumbledore stand auf und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Oh beachten sie und gar nicht, wir wollen nur was vorbeibringen." antwortete Harry ihm.

„Was wollen sie vorbeibringen und an wem?"

„Oh, nicht an Sie, ehrlich gesagt an diesen Becher da." Sagte Harry und reichte Ginny seine Hand, diese zog ihr Messer. Was zum allgemeinen aufkeuchen führte, durch Ginny beachtete sie gar nicht und schnitt in ihre Handfläche und tat bei Harry dasselbe.

„Ich bestehe darauf dass sie mir sagen was ihr vorgeht?" rief Professor McGonagall.

„Wie gesagt Professor wir bringen nur was vorbei."

Mit diesem gesagt drückten Harry und Ginny ihren Handflächen aufeinander und das gemischte Blut floss in den Becher.

Der Tropfen fiel in den Becher und es geschah ...


	22. Konfrontation

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling**

**Konfrontation**

...Nichts.

(Wäre fies wenn es so wäre oder?)

„Was soll das?" schrie McGonagall jetzt regelrecht. Professor Dumbledore hatte schon lange sein Zauberstab zurück gesteckte und wartete was passiert. Doch Ginny und Harry ignorierten sie, stattdessen heilten sie zauberstabslos ihre Wunden und starrten auf das Porträt, von dem sie wussten, dass es da war.

Und dann wurde es sichtbar.

Dumbledore wusste was das hieß. Die Erben waren zurück. Die Frage war nur welcher, das würde sich zeigen, denn von wem das Porträt besetzt wurde dessen Erbe war der Blutspender. Er war geschockt als alle 4 Gründer in das Porträt kamen. Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber es musste stimmen. So also erhob er sich und tat das was alle außer Sev, Ginny und Harry überraschte er verbeugte sich vor den beiden schwarzen Figuren und sagte:

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, sie wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Danke Schulleiter." Sagte Ginny und Harry und sie verbeugten sich leicht.

Dann erfüllte eine Stimme die Halle.

„Ich begrüße Lord und Lady Gryffindor, Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin.

‚_Die beiden sind verheiratet und auch Erben von Slytherin, wie ist das möglich?´ überlegte Albus. _

„Danke Gideon." sagte die eine Figur: „Wir wollen auch nicht länger stören, genießen sie ihr Abendessen. Einen schönen Abend Ladies und Gentleman." sagten die beiden und verschwanden auf der Stelle.

„Albus? Was war das?"

Albus drehte sich zur Minerva, seine Augen tanzten und sagte: „Es scheint so als wären die rechtmäßigen Erben der 4 Gründer zurück gekehrt und wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass sie auf unsere Seite sind."

„Woher weißt du das?" Albus zeigt auf die Decke der Großen Halle.

Dort war ein goldener Phönix ähnlich dem den Dunklen Mals unter ihm stand: „Der Phönix kehrt zurück und es werde Licht, wo Dunkelheit herrscht."

„Ab.. Aber Professor Dumbledore man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren." rief eine sichtlich erschütterte Hermine.

Harry und Ginny zogen sich um und begaben sich in den Keller um ihr Alibi von Sev zu bekommen. Als sie später in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückkamen wurde ihnen alles erzählt. „Ihr glaubt nicht was ihr verpasst habt."

Harry und Ginny hörten aufmerksam zu und waren zufrieden mit ihrem Auftritt.

Im Raum der Wünsche trafen sie sich mit Remus, Tonks, Sirius und Sev.

„Albus, scheint neue Hoffnung gefunden zu haben. Habt ihr seine Augen gesehen?"

Albus Dumbledore war kein leichtes Thema in der Gruppe. Harry hatte Albus lange verziehen und auch Sev begann dem alten Zauberer zu verzeihen. Harry tat es weh den Mann so leiden zu sehen, wenn er wusste er könnte es ändern.

„In Sachen Albus, habt ihr euch entschieden?" fragte Tonks.

Ginny antwortete: „Tom wird bald seine Aufwartung machen, wenn Sev richtig liegt, dann hier in Hogwarts. Es wird Zeit die Welt wissen zu lassen, wer mein Mann ist."

Harry ergänzte: „Es wird Zeit, wir sind bereit, es gibt nicht viel was wir noch machen können. Jetzt müssen wir unsere Karten richtig ausspielen und dann ist Tom Geschichte."

„Auf Wolfi, wir müssen los. Bye Harry, Ginny. Gute Arbeit." sagte Tonks und sie und Remus verschwanden in den Gängen von Hogwarts.

„Sirius und Ich müssen auch los. Gute Nacht ihr Beiden."

„Tut nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde." rief ein zwinkernde Sirius beim rausgehen, was ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Sev einhandelte.

„Was? Glaubst du die beiden haben ..

Mehr verstanden die Beiden nicht, es war ihnen auch relativ egal. Harrys Lippen fanden Ginnys und der Raum veränderte sich nach ihren Wünschen.

Seit die Beiden der nächsten Schritt getan hatten, veränderte sich auch ihr Bund. Ihre Flüche wurden, wenn es dennoch möglich war, noch stärker und die Beiden hatten ein noch höheres Gefühl für den anderen.

Sev hatte Harry zur Seite gezogen und ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass wenn sich die beiden küssten ein roter Dunst um sie sammelte. Die Frage, was das ausgelöst hatte, fand Harry stottert, rot werden das Weite suchen und Sev amüsiert grinsen. Harry und Ginny hatten nach diesem Hinweis daran gearbeitet den Dunst zu vernebeln und begannen zu recherchieren, was das für ein Dunst war.

Harrys und Ginnys Auftritt sollte nicht der einzige Auftritt in der Großen Halle bleiben, nur wenige Tage nach dem Auftreten von Harry und Ginny bekam Hogwarts schon bald wieder Besuch. Genau wie es Harry und Ginny vorausgesagt hatten.

Harry und Ginny aßen gerade, als die beiden aufmerksam wurden. Sie sahen sich an und verschwanden aus der großen Halle. Kurze Zeit später betrat jemand anderes die Halle.

„Und ich dachte Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort der Welt." sagte eine tiefe Stimme vom Eingang. Dort stand Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Mit einem Dutzend von Todesser. Er hatte für sein erstes öffentlich Auftreten Hogwarts ausgewählt, Harry und Ginny konnten nicht verhindern, dass die 5 Auroren, die den Eingang bewachten, dem Dunklen Lord zum Opfer fielen. Die Todesserschlachten hatten bereits viele Opfer gefordert, so war Rufus Scrimour, der Kopf der Auroren, getötet worden und durch Kingsley Shacklebolt ersetzt worden. Einige Hogwartsschüler hatten Angehörige verloren, aber nun war der Lord selbst wieder da und es würde noch mehr morden geben. Es war sein erster Auftritt und er hatte ihn von langer Hand geplant und inszeniert.

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören". Sein Blick fand die Gedenktafel für Harry Potter und er trat zu dieser:

„Ja wie gern hätte ich ihn selbst erledigt, aber dass hat ja Dumbledore für mich erledigt." Dumbledore hatte sie erhoben, doch bei diesen Worten, erschien ein Ausdruck voller Schuld auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ja und dieser Harry Potter war eure einzige Hoffnung auf den Sieg. Mich kann niemand besiegen die Prophezeiung sagt es. Nur Harry Potter hatte die Macht dazu und der ist tot. Sag Dumbledore was hast du jetzt vor?" und der Dunkle Lord feuerte einen Fluch auf ihn.

Doch ein unsichtbares Schild verhinderte, dass dieser getroffen wurde. Die beiden dunklen Gestalten schritten aus dem Schatten.

„Hey Tom" begrüßte Ginny ihn und trat dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber an ihrer Seite Harry.

„Ich soll dich lieb von Salzar grüßen, ich soll dir ausrichten: 'Wer ist dieser Möchtegern Lord der meinen Namen benutzt um Angst zu verbreiten'."

„Wer wagt mich in Frage zu stellen, mich den großen Lord Voldemort."

„Du meinst das Halbblut Tom Riddel, das sich selbst Lord Voldemort nennt."

„Crucio"

Der Zauber traf Ginny, sie zuckte kurz zusammen ehe sie mit einem anderem Zauber Tom vom Fluch ablenkte.

Die Große Halle war still, nur die beiden schwarzen Gestalten und Voldemort standen sich gegenüber.

„Ich frage nicht noch einmal, wer wagt es sich in den Weg vom großen Lord Voldemort, Nachfahre des großen Salzar Slytherin zu stellen?"

„Ah das wird Salzar gar nicht freuen." sagte Ginny zu Harry.

„Ah, Schatz lass ihn, wir wollen ihn doch nicht verärgern." antwortete dieser.

„Schatz? Das macht die Sache interessant. Liebe, ist eine schreckliche Sache" schrie Voldemort.

"Also ich finde sie ganz schön" sagte Harry.

„Ja, wirst du sie auch noch schön finden wenn ich vor deinen Augen deine Freundin foltere." drohte Voldemort.

„Dafür müsstest du sie erst mal kriegen und das bezweifle ich."

„Was bist du für ein Freund der seine Freundin nicht beschützt. Glaubst du sie kann mich aufhalten?"

„Oh ja, das glaube ich und ich würde sie zu gerne irgendwo einsperren, aber ich klug genug das nicht zu tun." sagte Harry und Ginny dankte es ihm mit einem Luftkuss.

Voldemort schoss eine Reihe von Flüchen auf Ginny, die wich ihnen aus oder blockte sie und traf einige Mal selber.

„Siehst du." sagte Harry achselzuckend.

„Wer wagt es mit mir zu scherzen. Sag es jetzt."

„Okay okay Tommyboy, also hier das ist unser Schloss."

„Nein es ist mein Schloss, ich bin der Nachfahre Slytherins."

„Das ist ja echt schön für dich, aber Salzar mag dich nicht besonders und hat entschieden, dass sie hier, stattdessen sein Erbe wird. Aber genug davon, ich wolle von dir wissen, woher du weißt das Harry Potter tot ist?"

„Das weiß jeder, sein Muggel-Onkel hat ihn getötet."

„Interessant, aber wie ich hörte wurde nie eine Leiche gefunden oder nicht?"

„Sag mir was du weißt. Oder ich hol es mir aus deiner Erinnerung."

„Versuchs doch." rief Harry Voldemort fast höhnend zu.

Und Voldemort griff Harrys Erinnerungen an. Doch er hatte keine Chance gegen Harry Schilder und das Schutzschild das ihnen ihr Bund gab.

Nun versuchte er es bei Ginny schlug jedoch wieder fehl und musste stattdessen einen Angriff abwehren.

„Das reicht Tom, warum wir hier sind. Wir wollten dir und allen anderen, was erzählen. Also Harry Potter wurde also von seinem Onkel ermordet? Das glauben alle. Das ist nicht ganz korrekt. In der Tat ist es so, das Harry Potter durchaus noch sehr gesund ist." belehrte ihn Ginny.

„Er ER lebt? .. Haha, eine große Lüge um mir Angst zu machen. Aber ich habe vor gar nichts Angst." schrie ein aufgebrachter Voldemort und feuerte Fluch um Fluch.

„Glaub das nur selbst Tom,"

„Wenn er tatsächlich noch leben sollte, warum ist er dann nicht hier und sagt es mir nicht selbst?"

„Wer sagt denn dass er nicht hier ist!" fragte Harry.


	23. Er lebt!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Er lebt!**

Auf dieses Statement folgte allgemeines Gemurmel. Dumbledore hatte das Gespräch mit wachsendem Interesse verfolgt, konnte der Fremde recht haben.

'War Harry Potter wirklich noch am Leben?'

Ginny übernahm das Wort wieder.

„Ohja ich würde sagen er ist ziemlich lebendig, und küssen kann der Mann."

„Danke, Schatz."

„Wie kein Beweis?"

„Aber wie konnte ich denn." Und Harry lehnte sich zu Ginny und küsste sie innig.

„Wie ich sagte, küssen kann er sehr gut." Sagte eine schwer atmende Ginny als sie ihren Kuss brachen.

„DU bist Harry Potter?" höhnte Voldemort.

„Ja. Hallo nochmal es war wirklich toll sich mit dir zu unterhalten, aber leider hab ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr für dich und deswegen musst du jetzt gehen. Tschau."

Damit wirft Harry einen Tischtennisball auf Voldemort der mit einem Plopp verschwand. Die 12 Todesser hatten die Halle verlassen und apparierten davon..

Als Voldemort verschwunden war, wurde es laut in der Halle und Chaos brach aus. Ein Sonoruszauber von Dumbledore brachte alle zur Ruhe.

„Ruhe, bitte kehren sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück. Und sie, ich würde sie gern in meinen Büro sprechen."

„Tut mir leid Professor keine Zeit. Aber man sieht sich wieder." Und die beiden Gestalten verschwanden wieder.

Harry und Ginny waren in ihren Räumen bei Sev, als die Tür aufflog und Sev hereinschneite.

„Hey Sev. Und?"

„Albus ist in sein Büro verschwunden, ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen, euch beide als Freiwillige zu melden mit mir Gründe zu suchen, wie Voldemort nach Hogwarts kommen konnte. Was habt ihr jetzt vor?"

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

„Nein."

„Gut, wir müssen einen Besuch erledigen. Nach dem Abendessen hier?" Nach Severus Nicken ergriff Harry Ginnys Hand und die beiden verschwanden an Ort und Stelle.

„Danke Severus, wir sehen uns dann." sagte Sev sarkastisch in den leeren Raum. „Ich will gar nichts wissen, was die Beiden jetzt machen könnten."

„Ginny, tue das nie wieder." flüsterte Harry.

„Was?"

„So mit Tom zu spielen, du weißt nicht welche Angst ich um dich hatte. Crucio-Fluch bist du noch bei Sinnen?"

„Harry, mir geht's gut. Es waren gerade mal 2 Sekunden."

„Trotzdem. Hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht, ich war so nah dran, ihn auf der Stelle fertig zu machen."

„Hm, ich war auch ganz schön abgelenkt."

„Wieso?"

„Weißt du eigentlich wie gut du in diesen Roben aussieht? Und nachdem Kuss, ich was nah dran uns raus zu apparieren und Dinge mit dir zu machen... ."

„Was denn für Dinge?" fragte Harry und lehnte sich näher.

„So was zum Beispiel." und Ginny griff Harrys Kopf und zog ihn runter zu sich.

Am späten Abend saß Dumbledore in seinem Büro und dachte über die Vorkommnisse des Tages nach. Da flammten auf einmal drei Gestalten in den Raum. Es handelte sich um die beiden Erben, dementsprechend Harry Potter und Severus Snape.

„Hey Professor wir wollten ihnen ein paar Fragen beantworten." und die beiden Gestalten nahmen ihre Kapuzen ab und in dem Büro standen auf einmal Harry Evans alias Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley.

„So Professor Dumbledore, was wollten sie wissen?" fragte Harry grinsend, er und die anderen Beiden waren wohl die einzigen die Albus Dumbledore je sprachlos erlebten.

„Harry, du bist Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt" sagte ein geschockter Albus.

„Nein bin ich nicht. Ich bin Harry Potter, der Dank seiner Mutter die Chance hatte weiterzuleben, der Dank Sev normal leben kann und der Dank Ginny der glücklichste Mann auf der Erde ist.

Schauen Sie, Professor, ich kenne die Prophezeiung, und ich weiß was ich tun muss. Es hat einen Grund warum die Welt glaubte ich sei tot. Glauben sie das nicht auch."

„Aber Harry, ich hätte dich trainieren können. Ich hätte dir Sachen zeigen können, dir helfen Voldemort zu besiegen."

„Professor ich kann mich auch so ganz gut verteidigen und ich bezweifle dass sie mich trainiert hätten, in ihren Augen wäre ich ein Kind gewesen."

Dumbledore musste zugeben, dass Harry da wahrscheinlich recht hatte.

Und er fragte: „Warum haben sie beide dieses Austauschjahr gemacht?"

Ginny antwortete: „Nun bei allen Respekt, aber wir hatten dort die besseren Lehrmöglichkeit. Hogwarts ist toll, aber es hängt, wie auch die britische magische Welt der Zeit ein wenig hinterher. Auf unserer Austauschschule hatten wir die Möglichkeit auch Muggeltechniken kennenzulernen. Die Muggel sind uns in fast allen Dingen überlegen. Und die magische Welt schaut auf sie hinab, dabei müsste sie auf sie hinaufschauen. Die Muggel, Muggel ist wie ich finde auch ein komischer Begriff, haben Sachen erfunden von denen Zauberer nur träumen. Elektrizität, Software, praktische Sachen wie Taschenlampen, Kulis, Collageblöcke, was sie wollen, die kommen ohne Magie aus und wir denken man kann ohne Magie nicht leben? Das hat einen Grund und wir wurden dort auch gut trainiert. Wie sie wissen waren wir in Deutschland, wo Grindelwald vor Jahren regiert hatte. Die Deutschen haben aus ihren Fehlern gelernt. Und dort hatten wir einige Trainingspartner, die uns alles beigebracht haben ,was wir brauchen."

„Ich verstehe. Darüber können wir vielleicht später noch einmal diskutieren. Severus was hast du damit zu tun?"

„Ich? Ich bin sein Vormund. Ich fand Harry bei den Dursleys und brachte ihn in den Krankenflügel, der Junge im Koma, das war Harry Potter, als er auf wundersamer Weise erwachte. Nahm ich ihn zu mir, es dauerte seine Zeit aber er öffnete sich schließlich und um ihm die Kindheit zu geben, die Lily und James für ihn wollten habe ich seinen Tod vorgetäuscht. "

„Miss Weasley ..."

„Da sie alles erfahren werden dürfen sie mich auch Mrs. Potter nennen."

„Ah Mrs Potter, wie sie sicherlich wissen, gibt es da ein Gesetz für minderjährige Zauber nicht heiraten zu dürfen"

„Ja dessen sind wir uns bewusst."

„Wie ist es das sie seine Frau sind?"

„Ah geheiratet haben wir, in unserem vierten Jahr."

Ein Gesicht voller Unverständnis machend, fragte Dumbledore.

„Ihr seit seid dem vierten Jahr verheiratet?"

„Professor, was wir ihnen jetzt sagen, bleibt unter uns okay. Ginny und ich sind verbunden. Wir sind Seelenverwandte oder wie es nennen. Seit dem drittem Jahr teilen wir alle Erinnerung, Gedanken und Gefühle und sind seit dem vierten Jahr verheiratet. Die Goblinmagie hat dies sofort erkannt. Auch die Hauselfen."

„Ihr seit Verbunden? Das gab es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr."

„Ja Professor das wissen wir. Denken sie über alles nach und wir würden gerne mit ihren zusammen arbeiten, wenn sie eine Entscheidung getroffen haben, kontaktieren sie uns und sie erfahren alles was sie wollen. Wir wären Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie uns nicht anders als sonst behalten. Wir brauchen jeden Vorteil den wir haben können. Wenn sie uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden. Es wird Zeit für uns schlafen zu gehen. Sev hast du was dagegen wenn wir bei dir schlafen, ich fühle mich nicht danach mit allen die Ereignisse zu besprechen."

„Harry natürlich nicht. Ginny was ich dich fragen wollte wieso hast du nicht deinen super Zauber auf Old Voldy abgefeuert. Ich wollte es unbedingt sehen."

„Man muss ja auch noch was haben um ihn zu überraschen und wenn du nicht aufpasst landet er bei dir. Wie viel hast du verloren?"

Sev erblasste merklich: „Würdest du nie tun liebste Schwiegertochter und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich was verloren habe?."

„Bist du dir da so sicher Schwiegerpapa? Und ich kenne dich und Sirius. Also?"

„Gute Nacht Professor." sagte Harry, als er Ginny und Sev die Treppen hinunter folgte, die beide hatten bei ihrem Gespräch den Raum bereits verlassen . Zurück blieb ein nachdenklicher Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore saß bis spät in die Nacht, in seinem Büro. Vieles war geschehen, Voldemort war ins Schloss gekommen und Harry Potter war von den Toten erstanden. Und Severus hatte in völlig überrascht. Noch nie hatte er den Zaubertranklehrer so relaxt und fröhlich erlebt. Vielleicht konnte Harry Potter doch wieder Hoffnung bringen, die der alte Mann glaubte verloren zu haben.

In den frühen Stunden des nächsten Morgens sah er die beiden Potters mit überraschenderweise Sev draußen laufen. Harry und Ginny machten sich an ihr Training während Sev sich die Zeit nahm, einige Aufsätze zu kontrollieren.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen Harry und Ginny von ihrem Lauf zurück, ein kurzer Blick und beide grinsten böse. Harry zauberte ohne Zauberstab die Aufsätze her und Ginny verfrachtete Sev in die Luft.

„Oh Nein, ihr beiden." rief Sev kopfüber.

„Schwiegerpapa von deinem eigenen Zauberformel geschlagen."

Und Sev fiel mit einem Platsch in den schwarzen See. Prustet kam er wieder hoch und stieg tropfend aus dem See. Albus konnte sein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht hatte Sev ja doch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen und wenn er den Beiden bisher nicht helfen konnte, so würde er alles tun um ihnen jetzt zu helfen.

„Mr. Evans und Miss Weasley würden sie nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro kommen."

„Sicher Professor." sagte Ginny.

„Zuerst einmal tut es mir leid. Für das was ich getan habe, du hattest Recht Harry, ich hätte dich behandelt wie ein Kind und dich nicht ernst genommen. Außerdem tut es mir leid, dass ich zu den Dursleys gebracht habe."

Ginny sah den Professor an und sagte nur: „Falsche Wortwahl" sie drehte sich zu Harry, der starr auf seinem Stuhl saß. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft.

‚_Harry sieh mich an' _Nach einigen Sekunden gehorchte er und sah sie an. _‚Du musst es loslassen. Du bist nicht mehr bei ihnen. Sev, Sirius, Remus und Tonks und Ich sind jetzt deine Familie und wir lieben dich. Hallo ich hab dich mich küssen lassen.' _

Harry grinste und seine Augen füllten sich voller Liebe als er sich an den Moment erinnerte. _‚Ich liebe dich auch, Gin.' _

Und er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Dumbledore konnte nur staunen, als sich um die beiden eine rote Aura bildete. Und in dem Moment wusste er, dass die beiden Voldemort besiegen würden. Ihre Liebe und Macht war so groß, dass er nicht Voldemort sein wollte, wenn die beiden ihm gegenüber stehen werden.

Harry und Ginny drehten sich wieder zu dem Schulleiter. „Sorry, Professor."

„Dass ist schon in Ordnung. Nun ich habe euch hergebeten, weil ich euch meine Hilfe anbieten möchte. Ihr bin zwar ein alter Mann, aber ich weiß dennoch eine Menge, ich weiß ihr seid zwei mächtige Zauberer und wenn ihr meine Hilfe gebrauchen könnt, hier bin ich."

„Danke, und ich habe ihnen schon lange vergeben, es tut mir leid dass wir ihnen nicht früher gesagt haben, das ich noch lebe, es hat mich geschmerzt wie niedergeschlagen sie waren. Aber das ist die Vergangenheit die kann man nicht ändern. Klar können sie uns helfen, wir habe schon extra Training gemacht und sie könnten uns sicher eine Menge beibringen. Nun was sagt du Harry haben wir ein neues Mitglied in unserer wachsenden Familie? Was hältst du vom senilen Opa."

„Perfekt. Professor, willkommen in unsere Familie."

„Wer ist denn noch in dieser Familie?"

„Uh wie Gin es so gerne ausdruckt. Der ehemalige Todesser und jetzt Spion Severus Snape, der unschuldige Massenmörder Sirius Black, der Werwolf Remus, die verrückte Tonks, der Junge-der-lebt und nun der senile Opa. Sie selbst bezeichnet sich als, die wohl hübscheste und intelligenteste Hexe der Welt. Und ich kann nicht widersprechen."

Albus Augen funkelten wild.

„Nun Professor wollen sie die anderen treffen? Ich bin mir sicher, die anderen können ihnen viel erzählen." fragte Ginny. Albus nickte und schon wurden die drei in Sevs Räume transportiert. Dort saßen gerade Remus, Tonks und Sirius bei einem Stück Kuchen zusammen.

„Hey. Ihr beiden. Professor Dumbledore." begrüßte Sirius die Drei.

„Guten Morgen. Sirius. Remus. Nyph… Tonks."

Die drei erwiderten seinen Gruß mit einem Nicken.

„Professor Dumbledore hat sich bereit erklärt uns zu helfen."

„Setzen Sie sich Professor." sagte Sirius und machte auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Oh, nennt mich ruhig alle Albus. Professor macht mich so alt." scherzte Albus.

Harry und Ginny nahmen auf einem Sessel Platz, also Harry saß auf dem Sessel und Ginny auf seinem Schoß. Bald hatten sich beide in ihrem Gespräch verloren, das Sirius das Ich-starr-dir-in-die-Augen-Gespräch nannte, weil beide ihre Gedanken lautlos formulierten und die Anderen nur ein in die Augen starren sahen.

„So Harry und Ginny sind wieder weg. Jetzt können wir lästern. Also Ginnys T-Shirt heute …" Sirius stoppte als er einen Zauberstab im Rücken spürte, als er sich umdrehte war Ginny wieder in Harrys Augen verloren.

„Sind die beiden immer so?" fragte Albus.

„Oh schlimmer. Sei froh, dass sie nur starren, du willst nicht dabei sein, wenn sie anfangen sich zu küssen. Da verlässt man lieber den Raum, gerade in letzter Zeit." sagte Sev.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Harrys Reaktion nach zu urteilen, haben sie sich verbunden, wenn du verstehst." sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Ah, sag woher wusstest du das die beiden Seelenpartner sind?" fragte Albus Sev.

„Oh, das war leicht. Nach Ginnys Besuch im Krankenflügel ist Harry aufgewacht und nach ihrer Berührung im Zug haben sie Erinnerungen geteilt. Naja, die beiden sind zu mir gekommen und ich hab ihnen alles erklärt und dann hing es an ihnen. Sirius und Ich haben ja gewettet, wann sie sie den Bund schließen. Ich hab gewonnen und naja seit einigen Wochen umgibt beide ein roter Dunst, wenn sie sich berühren. Daraus haben wir den Rest geschlossen und Harrys Reaktion hat es bestätigt." fasste Sev die Geschichte der Beiden zusammen.

„Ah Wette – es gibt eine Wette, und diesmal werde ich gewinnen," sagte Sirius. „Willst du mitmachen?"

„Um was geht es?"

„Wann Ginny schwanger wird."

„Meint ihr wirklich, das .."

„Aber hallo, die beiden sind seit 2 Jahren verheiratet."

„Also ich hab Sommer gesagt." sagte Sirius. „Sev hier, glaubt um Ostern. Remus weigert sich zu wetten und Tonks ist unentschlossen, tendiert aber zu Sommer.


	24. Familie Weasley lädt ein

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Familie Weasley lädt ein **

In der Großen Halle in Hogwarts herrschte großes Treiben. Nach der spektakulären Auftritt von Lord Voldemort und dem Erscheinen von Harry Potter konnte keiner die Ereignisse richtig verstehen, da Harry Potter schon wieder verschwunden war. Natürlich war das Ganze das Gesprächsthema des Tages. Doch die anstehenden Prüfungen vor den Weihnachtsferien sorgten bald für andere Themen. Eines Morgens beim Frühstück bekam Ginny Post von ihrer Mutter. Darin lud sie Harry und seine Eltern zum Essen ein.

„Oh als ob sie dich nicht kennen würden. Aber nein sie schreibt deinen Freund. Wenn ich Ron erwische." sagte Ginny wütend.

„Gin, lass gut sein. Es ist doch nur fair, schließlich musstest du es mit Sev aushalten."

„Aber Sev ist cool und meine Familie ist durchgeknallt."

„Das wird schon. Was glaubst du kommt Sev mit? Oder meine anderen Familienmitglieder?" fragte Harry.

Harry klopfte an die Tür des Fuchsbaus. Ginny öffnete ihm die Tür und gab ihn einen schnellen Kuss.

„Mal sehen ob wir das heute nochmal machen können." sagte sie grinsend und bat ihn herein.

„Hallo Harry." wurde er von Mrs. Weasley begrüßt. „Setzt dich doch ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen. Ginny hilfst du mir in der Küche."

Harry warf Ginny einen flehenden Blick ihn ja nicht alleine zu lassen. Diese sagte lediglich. „Aber klar, Mum"

‚_Lass mich nicht alleine' _

‚_Auf Love, desto schneller du da bist desto schneller hast du es hinter dir.' _

Harry betrat das Wohnzimmer und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er jetzt schon sechsmal gestorben.

„Eh Hey. Ich bin Harry, Ginnys Freund." _‚Und seit zwei Jahren ihr Mann' _

„Hi, ich bin Bill"

„Charlie"

„Percy"

„Fred"

„George"

„Mich kennst du"

Harry nickte ihnen zu.

„Komm setze dich." sagte Bill. Harry setzte sich hin.

„So… ."

Die Stille des Raumes wurde durch Mrs. Weasley Ruf zerstört und Harry sprang auf. Die 7 begaben sich in die Küche, wo auch Mr Weasley eingetroffen war.

„Guten Abend Sir." begrüßte ihn Harry.

„Abend Harry."

Harry setzte sich neben Ginny, die unter dem Tisch seine Hand ergriff.

‚_Warum hast du eigentlich Angst? Du könntest alle in 2 Sekunden ausschalten und vor 4 Wochen standest du Voldemort gegenüber' _

‚_Nur das sie das nicht wissen. Vielleicht wäre alles leichter, wenn ich Harry Potter wäre und nicht Harry Evans' _

‚_Nein, ich liebe nun mal den langweiligen Harry Evans.' _

Die beiden wurden aus ihrem Gespräch gerissen als Mrs. Weasley ihr Verhör, wie es Ginny nannte, begann.

„Sag mal Ron meinte, dass du erst zum dritten Jahr nach Hogwarts kamst. Warum denn das?"

Ginny drückte Harrys Hand und küsste seine Wange. Sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Du musst nicht."

Harry nickte nur. Von der Reaktion ihrer Schwester aufmerksam gemacht, waren nun alle auf Harrys Antwort gespannt.

„Das hatte gesundheitliche Gründe."

„Mh, der Name Evans ist kein ziemlich häufig aufkommender Name bist du muggelgeboren?" fragte Bill.

„Nein. Meine Eltern waren beide Zauberer. Meine Mutter war jedoch muggelgeboren."

„Konnten deine Eltern heute Abend nicht kommen, ich hätte sie zu gerne kennengelernt."

Wieder drückte Ginny seine Hand und ihre Augen suchten und fanden seine und Harry schöpfte daraus neue Kraft, beugte sich zum Entsetzen der Brüder hervor und küsste Ginnys Wange.

„Meine Eltern sind gestorben als ich noch klein war." antwortete er schließlich.

„Oh das tut mir Leid" und auch die Brüder schauten kurz bedrückt nach unten, doch ihre Neugier war geweckt.

„Und bei wem bist du aufgewachsen?" Harry zuckte kurz zusammen und verkrampfte. Ginny nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Harry." Harry befreite sich aus seinem Schockzustand.

‚_Harry, das ist vorbei. Okay? Die anderen und ich sind da und wir alle lieben dich.' _

Und sie schickte durch ihre Verbindung ihre Liebe zu ihm.

‚_Danke Gin, was würde ich ohne dich machen.'_

‚_Nichts zu danken. Harry und es tut mir Leid wie sich alle verhalten, wenn du willst können wir gehen.' _

‚_Nein Gin, da muss ich jetzt durch.' _

‚_Ich liebe dich, vergesse das nicht.'_

‚_Wie könnte ich. Ich liebe dich auch.'_

Für die Außenstehenden, die nur Harry und Ginny sahen, die sich in die Augen sahen, war es ein komisches Spiel. Harry war bei der Frage total verkrampft und seine Augen hatten einen ängstlichen Blick eingenommen, Relaxte bei Ginny Berührung sofort und er lächelte auf einmal seine Augen strahlten vor Glück. Er schenkte Ginny ein Lächeln, das sie erwiderte und wandte sich wieder der Familie zu.

„Bist zu meinem 10 Lebensjahr lebte ich bei Verwandten meiner Mutter." bei diesen Worten kam der ängstliche Blick zurück und Ginnys Augen blitzen hasserfüllt aus.

„Dann zog ich zu einem guten Freund meiner Mutter. Er ist wie ein Dad für mich."

Und Harry Augen nahmen wieder ihren fröhlichen Ausdruck an. Die Familie durch Harry Reaktion geschockt und vielleicht noch mehr durch Ginnys, stellte keine Fragen mehr.

Mr. Weasley wechselte geschickt das Thema.

„ Sag Harry. Du spielst Quidditch?"

„Ja, Sir." Das überraschte Ron, er hatte Harry nie spielen sehen.

„Welche Position?" fragte er.

„Ah normalerweise Sucher, manchmal mit Ginny Jäger und auch mal Torwart. Doch ich bevorzuge die Sucherposition."

„Du spielst im Hausteam?" fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Nein Sir, keine Zeit. Aber Ginny und ich spielen, wenn wir Zeit haben. Da fällt mir auf, das haben wir lange nicht mehr gemacht."

„Ah ich denke uns haben die deutschen Sportarten abgelenkt."

„Deutsche Sportarten?"

„Ohja, die haben zwar auch Quidditch, aber es ist lang nicht so beliebt wie hier. Sie spielen eher Muggelsportarten, was damit zu tun hat, das es es keinerlei Reinblüterfamilien mehr gibt und sie eine ziemlich enge Bindung zur Muggelwelt haben." erklärte Ginny.

„Jop. Sie spielen hauptsächlich, Fußball, aber auch Handball und andere Sachen. Sie haben sogar ein Fach Sport. Dort werden die Schüler in Form gebracht und lernen Sportarten kennen, die man Nachmittags auch so trainieren kann. Zum Beispiel Volleyball, Rudern, Tennis oder anderes." fuhr Harry fort.

„Interessant. Sie haben ein eigenes Fach dafür? Welche Fächer haben sie den generell so, andere als in Hogwarts?" fragte Mr. Weasley, der bei dem Wort Muggel aufhorchte,

„Uh, ja kann man sagen. Die Schule legt viel Wert darauf, dass die Zauberer auch ohne Magie auskommen. So lernen sie alle kochen auf Muggelart, und die ganzen Muggeltechnologien kennen. Außerdem lernt jeder Schüler eine Fremdsprache, meistens Englisch."

„Aber dafür gibt es doch Übersetzungszauber." warf Bill ein.

„Schon, aber wenn man nicht Zaubern kann. Ansonsten haben sie wie wir. Geschichte, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Duelle, Verteidigung, Runen. Man kann vieles wählen. Dann haben sie, anders als in Hogwarts keine Häuser und auch nicht so etwas wie Gemeinschaftsräume. Dort ist es so, dass 4 Zauberer zusammen wohnen und für Frühstück und Abendessen selber verantwortlich sind. Das Mittagessen wird gemeinsam eingenommen. Nachmittags gibt es verschiedene Angebote, die man machen kann, zum Beispiel Fußball oder anderes." erklärte Harry.

Nach dem Essen, wurden die Gespräche im Wohnzimmer weitergeführt. Als Ginny den Raum verließ, veränderte sich die Atmosphäre sofort. Die Brüder wandten sich Harry zu.

„So, Harry was sind deine Absichten gegenüber unserer Schwester?" fragte ihn Bill.

„Muss ich mich jetzt rechtfertigen? Denkt ihr nicht auch das Ginny ganz gut selber auf sich aufpassen kann und sie ,wenn sie mit einem Junge zusammen ist, sich dem ziemlich sicher ist."

„Wie machen uns auch keine Sorgen um unsere Schwester sondern um dich. Du bist ein Junge und wir waren auch mal so alt wie du und wissen was man da so fühlt." sagte Charlie.

„Echt? Dann ist ja alles klar." sagte Harry,

„Stopp, also wir sagen das nur einmal. Halt dich von unsere Schwester fern okay, du weißt nichts über sie und du wirst ihr nur weh tun, wenn du nächtens Jahr einer anderen begegnest. Das ist normal als Teenager." sagte Bill.

„Moment mal, ich soll mich von ihr trennen, weil ich denkt ich verliebe mich in eine andere?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Genau." stimmt Percy ihm bei.

„Eh ..Nein."

„Nein? Du sagst nein? Wir sind 6 du bist Einer. Was willst du dagegen machen?" fragte Charlie herausfordernd.

„Jungs, es ist wirklich... uh süß, wie ihr euch um eure Schwester sorgt, aber ich glaube Ginny kann sehr gut auf sich aufpassen."

„Nein kann sie nicht sie ist noch ein Kind." sagte Ron.

„So wie ihr euch verhaltet ist sie am erwachsenen. Und ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie sich sehr gut selber verteidigen und wenn ich sie je mal verletzen sollte. Was ich nicht vorhabe. Dann wird sie schon dafür sorgen, das ich es bereue." sagte Harry.

_´Da kannst du sicher sein Potter´_. sagte Ginny, die mit wachsenden Ärger das Gespräch verfolgte.

„Hör zu. Du scheinst ein netter Junge zu sein. Alles gut, aber du bist nichts für unsere Schwester." riet ihm Fred.

„Und ich sage wieder, lasst sie das doch entscheiden." sagte Harry.

„Du machst uns das wirklich nicht leicht, Junge. Ginny ist zu jung um einen Freund zu haben." sagte George.

„Aber Ron hier ist seit seinem Vierten Jahr mit Hermine zusammen."

„Das ist was anderes." sagte Ron.

„Okay Jungs, nachdem ich seit 10 Minuten versucht habt, mich zu überreden mit Ginny Schluss zu machen. Sag ich euch jetzt mal. Ich liebe eure Schwester. Okay, und sagt jetzt ja nicht, ich weiß nicht was Liebe ist, denn ich weiß es, wahrscheinlich besser als ihr. Ginny ist toll und es ist wirklich toll das ihr sich um sie sorgt, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ginny liebt ihre Freiheit und wenn sie das hier erfährt will ich nicht in eurer Haut stecken." sagte Harry sichtlich genervt,

„Willst du wirklich nicht." sagte Ginny von der Tür. Sie trat in den Raum warf jeden ihrer Brüder ein Blick zu, der sie erschaudern ließ.

„Komm Harry es ist spät ich bring dich raus. Zu euch komm ich später." hisste sie den Jungs zu.

Ginny brachte Harry vor die Tür. Draußen lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüfte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du da durch musstest."

„Alles halb so schlimm Gin. Ich würde alles für dich machen und ich glaub dein Dad mag mich."

„Ohja das denk ich auch."

„Deine Brüder zwar nicht. Aber wenn interessiert das schon. Ich liebe dich Gin und egal wer was dagegen hat, ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben, hallo, ich hab dich mich küssen lassen."

Ginny grinste „Ich liebe dich auch so sehr."

Und die beiden lehnten ihre Köpfe zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zusammen. Wieder legte Ginny ihren Kopf an Harry Schulter. Und die beiden brauchten keine Worte um ihre Gefühle deutlich zu machen.

„Nacht Gin." sagte Harry mit einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn und apparierte nach Hause, wo er sicher war, der Rest der Bande auf ihn wartete.

Mrs Weasley hatte diese Situation durch das Küchenfenster beobachtet und musste einfach lächeln, wie es schien war es den beiden wirklich ernst und sie kannten einander sehr gut, so wie Ginny beim Abendessen Harry beigestanden hatte. Vielleicht war das ganze doch nicht so schlecht.

Gin atmete tief durch und marschierte zurück ins Haus um sich ihre Brüder vorzuknöpfen.


	25. Pläne, Anträge und Vorbereitungen

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**Pläne, Anträge und Vorbereitungen **

„Okay, wir müssen Tom nach Hogwarts locken, denn da haben wir die meisten Vorteile. Sev welche Kreaturen hat er auf seiner Seite?" fragte Harry, als sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprachen. Die finale Schlacht war nicht mehr weit.

„Also die Dementoren, Inferii, Werwölfe und Vampire. Außerdem arbeitete er daran die Drachen und Riesen auf seine Seite zu holen " antwortete ihm Sev.

„Es sind schlecht aus oder nicht?" fragte Albus.

„Oh nein. Dementoren können wir erledigen, Inferii, Werwölfe und Vampire werden schwerer, aber es sollte gehen. Bei den Drachen und Riesen, mh ich muss das mit den Großvätern besprechen, aber vielleicht können wir da was machen. Ginny, sag wer steht auf unserer Seite?"

„Okay, da wären die Zentauren, Einhörner, Greifen, Kobolde und Elfen."

„Wann habt ihr mit denen Verbindung aufgenommen?" fragte ein erstaunter Dumbledore.

„Haben wir nicht, sie kamen zu uns. Dazu kommen noch einige Werwölfe die sich für uns entschieden haben." antwortete Ginny.

„Moment was meint ihr mit Elfen? Die Hauselfen? Und wie habt ihr die Kobolde überredet?"

„Albus, wir sind die Erben der 4 Gründer natürlich hat das seine Vorteile und was die Elfen angeht, die Hauselfen haben wir nicht gefragt, aber ich denk Hogwarts Elfen werden auch kämpfen, mit Elfen meinen wir richtigen Elfen."

„Aber diese wurden seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen?"

„Stimmt, aber sie haben uns ihre Hilfe angeboten und uns schon sehr unterstützt. Wo glaubst du haben wir so gut gelernt mit dem Schwert und dem Borgen umzugehen?"

Nach langem hin und her hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Voldemort einen Grund brauchte nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Schließlich kamen sie zur der Entscheidung das Voldemort eine Hochzeit in Hogwarts, als perfekten Grund ansehen würde, Hogwarts anzugreifen. Sev würde ihm die Informationen zu spielen und ihn dazu anstacheln seine Chance zu ergreifen. Voldemort hatte seine Herrschaft ausgeweitet, das einzige was ihn von dem totalen Sieg abhielt war Hogwarts, das Ministerium war vor Wochen gefallen.

„Also werden wir eine Scheinhochzeit organisieren?"

„Ich denke ein Scheinhochzeit wird nicht funktionieren, es muss echt sein." meinte Sev.

„Aber wer macht das?" fragte Harry.

„Ah Harry ich glaub es wird Zeit mal wieder zu heiraten." sagte Ginny grinsend.

„Aber wir müssen es so aussehen lassen, das eure Hochzeit einer höheren Sache dient, anders lässt euch Molly nie heiraten." sagte Sev. „Es sei denn ihr sagt ihr das mit dem Seelenbund, von dem ich abrate."

„Hm, na dann frag einfach nach Freiwilligen. Ich mach mich auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau und frag nach Erlaubnis und dann frag ich sie in der Großen Halle."

Am Abend verkündete Dumbledore wie geplant:

„Nun ihr kennt die Gefahr die Voldemort ausübt. Wir haben uns einen Plan ausgedacht, wie wir ihn besiegen könnten. Dafür benötigen wir die Hilfe von zwei von euch. Wir sind uns sicher, dass wenn in Hogwarts eine Hochzeit stattfinden wird, Voldemort sich nicht zurück halten kann und die Schule angreift. Dafür brauchen wir jedoch zwei die die Köder spielen." Sofort erhoben sich viele Finger an Freiwilligen.

„Ich glaub ich hab mich nicht richtig ausgedrückt, die beiden spielen nicht vor zu heiraten, nein sie heiraten tatsächlich und wie ihr wisst gibt es in der magischen Welt kein zurück mehr und natürlich stellen dies eine Zielscheibe für Voldemort dar."

Alle Finger verschwanden sofort aus Luft. Als sich einige Zeit keiner rührte, schlug Harrys Stunde.

„Wir werden es tun Professor." sagte Harry und stand auf und wandte sich an Ginny.

„Ginny, ich wollte das eigentlich romantisch machen. Ich liebe dich, seit dem ersten Moment in dem ich gesehen habe und ich kann mir vorstellen mein Leben ohne dich zu verbringen. Du bist mein Fels in der Brandung, wenn ich in falle, fängst du mich auf und dafür bin ich dir so unglaublich dankbar dafür."

Harry ging auf die Knie und holte einen Ring aus seiner Tasche.

„Und deswegen frage ich dich Ginevra Molly Weasley willst du heiraten?"

Ginny spielte ihre Rolle gut und tat überrascht und gerührt, vielleicht war eine Träne auch echt.

„Ja."

Hauchte sie und sprang Harry um den Hals. Die beiden küssten sich innig und Harry steckte Ginny den Ring an ihren Finger, wo er vor zwei Stunden vorher auch steckte. Albus und Severus hatten es schwer nicht in lachen auszubrechen, weil Ginny und Harry ihre Rolle so gut spielten. Das Gesicht der Schüler war zum wegschmeißen. Natürlich war Ron empört und rief:

„Du kannst sie nicht heiraten sie ist noch nicht volljährig."

„Ron, ich habe deinen Vater natürlich gefragt und er hat ja gesagt, ich will es und bin volljährig sie hat auch ja gesagt, also was willst du tun?" '_Und außerdem sind wir seit 2 Jahren verheiratet.'_

„Nun dann würden ich sie beide bitte in mein Büro bitten."

Die Schüler verließen die Große Halle Harry hatte die Tür verzaubert, so dass keiner Voldemort von dem Plan erzählen konnte, alle wussten das es eine Hochzeit geben wird, das sie bereits morgen stattfinden würde, war keinem klar.

„Na das lief doch super." sagte Harry.

Albus und Sev konnte ihr Lachen nicht halten und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen…Minerva hat mich angesehen als ob ich zwei Köpfe hätte." lachte Albus. Nach einiger Zeit konnten sich die beiden beruhigen.

„Gut, die Hochzeit findet morgen statt, kennt ihr einen guten Zauber um meine Ohren zu schützen, wenn Molly mich anschreien wird?" fragte Albus und wartet gar nicht auf eine Antwort an, sondern stieg in den Kamin und flohte zum Fuchsbau.

Als die letzten Vorbereitungen für den morgigen Tag getroffen worden waren, der ja nicht nur die Hochzeit beinhaltete, sondern die Finale Schlacht und die übrigen Mitglieder der verrückten Familie den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatten, hatten Harry und Ginny Zeit für sich.

„Und nervös?"

„Harry ich hab dich bereits geheiratet, wieso sollte ich nervös sein."

„Ich meinte das andere."

„Nein, wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten – jetzt brauchen wir das Quäntchen Glück."

„Ich habe Angst." flüsterte Harry.

„Oh Harry, ich habe auch Angst. Angst dich zu verlieren, ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Aber ich werde alles tun um zu verhindern, dass was passiert. Ich zeig dem Bastard was er dir angetan hat.

Ich liebe dich Harry."

„Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr."

„Dann zeig es mir."

„Ginny, sollte man dies nicht eigentlich nach der Hochzeit tun."

„Ich war noch nie besonders geduldig." flüstere Ginny und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihren und Harrys Lippen.

Die Schüler waren geschockt, dass die Hochzeit bereits am heutigen Tag stattfand, aber auch erfreut, da das hieß dass sie kein Unterricht hatten.

Eine total aufgedrehte Molly Weasley kam in die Große Halle gestürmt und verscheuchte alle Schüler.

„So viel zu tun und keine Zeit. Mein Mädchen heiratet." Solche Sätze konnte man nur von ihr hören.

Harry, Ginny, Albus, Remus, Sirius, Tonks und Sev hatten da keine Bedenken vielleicht kam es daher, dass diese den Termin seit 2 Wochen kannten und sich vorbereitet hatten. Ginny hatte bereits ein Kleid und Harry einen Anzug beide waren im nicht-magischen Stil. So hatten die beiden auch ihre Einladungen schon verschickt, so kamen aus Deutschland, Frau Storch und Herr Dorg, die natürlich wussten, dass diese Hochzeit gefakt war. Lisa und David wurden von Anna, Caro, Paul und Kevin begleitet, diese wussten jedoch alle dass diese Hochzeit mehr bedeute, nämlich die Finale Schlacht gegen Voldemort und so würden die ein oder anderen heute noch eine Überraschung erleben. Frau Klinger würde ebenso kommen wie Schulleiter Herr Antes und der Doc, der die beiden oft genug zusammengeflickt hatte.

Gegen Mittag war die Große Halle fertig für die Hochzeit, ein schöner weißer Bogen war platziert worden, der Gang würde später mit weißen Lilien beregnet werden. Die Sitzgelegenheiten hatten ihre Tücken, denn alle Schüler von 1-4 saßen auf Portschlüsseln, die die Schüler bei Beginn der Gefahr wegbrachte, diese Stühle wurden noch für weiter Personen installiert, so dass keiner sich in unnötiger Gefahr begab.

„Ach Ginny, es ist so viel zu tun….." sagte Molly.

Ginny reichte es langsam.

„MUM, setzt dich hin und bleib da, es wird perfekt werden und weißt du warum?"

„Warum?"

„Weil es Harry ist, der da nachher stehen wird."

Diese Worte brachten Molly dazu in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Meine Tochter ist kein Baby mehr…" schluchzte sie.

Ginny suchte schnell das Weite.


	26. Hochzeit again

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling

**26. Hochzeit again**

Als es zwei Uhr wurde, kamen die ersten Gäste, die Schüler saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen und Ginny Familie war vor kurzem eingetroffen. Harry hatte böse Blicke von den Brüdern empfangen, die jedoch schnell in eine gezwungenes Lächeln änderten, als Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand die Jungs anstarrte.

Nun fehlten nur noch die, wie Harry sie nannte, „Überraschungsgäste". Zuerst flammten ihre Freunde David, Lisa, Caro, Anna, Paul, Kevin und die Lehrer Frau Storch, Herr Dorg, Frau Klinger, Schulleiter Anter und der Doc ein.

Sie wurden herzlich von den beiden begrüßt und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Dort wurden sie mit überraschenden Blicken begrüßt, denn natürlich hatten alle Anzüge und Kleider an, was bei den anderen nicht üblich war die Festroben trugen. Dumbledore begrüßte sie.

„Ah wie schön das hier gekommen seid. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore. Nennen sie mich ruhig Albus. Was ich von euch gehört habe ist wirklich erstaunlich."

Die Schüler waren geehrt den großen Dumbledore kennen zu lernen, und ihn auch noch beim Vornamen anreden zu dürfen. Dumbledore wandte sich an Schulleiter Anter.

„Eine Ehre sie begrüßen zu dürfen, vielleicht können wir uns nachdem das Ganze zu Ende zusammensetzen und etwas über ihre Lernmethoden sprechen Ich bin wirklich sehr interessiert darin."

„Aber natürlich."

„Frau Storch und Herr Dorg nehme ich an. Wirklich tolle Arbeit, die sie da gemacht haben."

„Oh ja wir hoffen die beiden treten ihm in den Allerwertesten."

Severus war zu der Gruppe getreten und wurde erst einmal in eine Umarmung von Frau Klinger gezogen.

„Wirklich unglaublich, was sie für Harry getan haben." Sev lief rot an und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Auf einen fragenden Blick von den restlichen Gästen stellte Albus die neuen Gäste vor.

„Ah wo sind meine Manieren. Das sind zum einem Klassenkameraden von Harry und Ginny und zum anderen ein Teil ihrer Lehrer."

Tonks hatte Frau Storch schnell in eine Diskussion über Verwandlung gebracht und Remus unterhielt sich mit Herrn Dorg. Der Doc war bei Poppy und Frau Klinger bei Severus, die beiden schienen sich wirklich außerordentlich gut zu verstehen. Der Schulleiter sah sich in der Halle um.

Harry und Ginny wartete jetzt nur noch auf die wirklich schockierenden Gäste, wer rechnet schon mit dem Präsident von Deutschland, Zentauren, Kobolde oder Elfen? Nun da Harry und Ginny unter ihrem richtigen Namen heiraten und quasi ihre Karten offen legten war es nur angebracht wirklich alle Freuden einzuladen. Denn diese Feier war ja eine Feier extra für Freunde, die bei ihrer ersten Hochzeit nicht anwesend sein konnten, was alle betrifft außer Sev, Sirius und die magischen Tiere.

Zuerst betrat der Präsident das Schloss gefolgt von 2 Polizisten.

„Harry, Ginny, schön euch zu sehen."

„Hallo Herr Präsident. Ich glaub David hat ihnen ein Platz freigehalten."

„Gut Gut, die anderen sind nur ein Signal entfernt." Sagte der Präsident mit einem Zwinkern und betrat mit seinem Bodyguard die Große Halle.

Die Gäste dachten sich nichts Schlimmes bei dem neuen Gast. Er hatte sehr formelle Roben an und wurde von zwei Zauberern begleitet, die eine Uniform trugen. Sev war derjenige der die drei begrüßte und zwar mit einer Verbeugung und den Worten.

„Eine Ehre sie hier zu haben Präsident Klein."

„Nicht auf der Welt könnte mich an dem hier hindern" sagte der Präsident und schüttelte Sevs Hand.

Nun waren die meisten Gäste ausgenommen unserer verrückte Familie und unseren Freunden aus Deutschland geschockt. Was machte ein Präsident hier? Langsam machte die Nachricht, dass es der Präsident aus Deutschland war die Runde. Was machte der deutsche Präsident hier?

Lange konnten sie sich nicht wundern denn auch die neuen Gäste schockten die bereits sitzenden Gäste, das war gut denn die die standen setzen sich ganz schnell hin, ein aufgeregter Schrei kündete sie an.

Ein paar Zentauren, Einhörner und Greifen betraten die Halle und nahmen Platz ein. Dumbledore begrüßte sie.

„Was machen die magischen Tiere hier?" War die neue Frage und noch nicht genug mit den Überraschungen, den nun traten zwei Kobolde in die Halle und standen neben den Tieren. Sev war derjenige, der sie begrüßte. Sev war eine Überraschung für sich, denn der sonst so griesgrämige Zaubertrankpofessor war heute richtig nett und gut drauf, er lachte und scherzte als würde er immer tun. Anscheint spielte er später auch noch eine wichtige Rolle.

Es wurde halb 3 und Harry betrat die Halle, keiner bemerkte die 20 Elfen, die hinter ihm in die Halle traten und am Rand standen, sie verschwanden mit ihren dunkle Umhängen im Schatten.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Bogen und stellte sich auf, keiner wusste bisher wer sein Trauzeuge war doch als sich niemand geringer als Severus Snape neben ihn stelle, führte dass wieder zu viel Geflüster. Die Halle verstummte, als sich die Türen erneut öffneten und Ginny den Raum betrat, sie sah wunderschön aus und Harry Atem stockte, erst ein Rippenstoß von Sev erinnerte ihn daran, das er atmen musste um zu leben.

In der ersten Reihen saßen zur Überraschung vieler auch noch Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks. Vor Ginny flog Raya und lies weiße Lilien auf den Weg fallen, sie setzte sich auf den Bogen und trillerte ein wunderschönes Lied. Der Phönix hob die Stimmung aller und kurze Zeit später würde Raya von Fawkes begleitet.

Noch nie waren zwei Phönix zusammen gesehen worden und es war eine weiter der vielen Überraschungen am heutigen Tag. Ginny hatte Harry erreicht und Harry ergriff ihre Hand. Dumbledore würde die beiden heute trauen.

Dieser ergriff das Wort zu einer Ansprache die einfach jeden schocken und ja auch überraschen würde.

„Nun wir sind hier da wir die Liebe der beiden bezeugen wollen. Wir wolle nicht Lange um den heißen Brei reden, denn Harry und Ginny erneuern ihr Gelübde für euch. Sie werden es wie beim ersten Mal mit eigenen Worten tun. Harry, bitte."

„Ginny, ich verdanke dir mein Leben. Du hast soviel mit mir durchgemacht. Das Trauma meiner Vergangenheit, die ganzen Geheimnisse und Überraschungen. Du hast immer einen klaren Kopf behalten und eine schier unlösbares Problem lösbar gemacht. Ich wusste seit dem Moment im Krankenflügel als ich dich gesehen habe, dass du was Besonderes bist und ich kann mir nicht glücklicher schätzen dich als Seelenpartner zu haben. Als wir Freude wurden war ich glücklich du behieltest mein Geheimnis für dich und behandeltest mich wie jeder anderer Mensch. Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet, dass ich Liebe verdiene und auch fühlen kann. Wenn immer ich in einem Loch steckte warst du sofort da und reichtest mir deine Hand und wenn es seinen musste hast du mir in den Arsch getreten, weil ich ein kompletter Idiot war. Ich weiß. dass wir zusammen alles schaffen können, denn die Liebe ist die stärkste Waffe gegen die Dunkelheit. Mir ist bewusst dass uns kein leichter Weg bevorsteht, denn ich trage das Schicksal dieses Krieges auf meinen Schultern, aber du kamst und hast ohne zu Fragen ein Stück genommen und nun liegt es auf unseren Schultern und ich weiß das wir es gemeinsam schaffen werden. Weil ich jetzt einen Grund habe zu gewinnen, wenn immer meine Augen deine finden, fängt mein Herz an zu rasen und deine Augen strahlen voller Liebe, dass ich einfach lächeln muss. Du hast mir beigebracht zu lachen, zu leben und zu lieben und dafür werde ich dir immer dankbar sein. Ich liebe dich."

Harry konnte sich seine Tränen nicht verkneifen und auch Ginny liefen die Träne hinunter.

„Harry, du hast mir meinen Traum erfüllt. Einen Traum von dem ich nicht wusste dass ich ihn habe. Du hast mir alle meine Träume erfüllt. Und seit dem Moment im Krankenflügel, als wir unsere erstes Versprechen einander gaben und du es eingehalten hast, weiß ich das was immer du mir versprichst, dass du es hältst. Unser Leben scheint zwar verrückt, aber das macht erst interessant. Egal was wir gegenüber treten, wir werden es zusammen tun und zusammen können wir alles schaffen. Ich finde es unglaublich, was aus dir geworden ist. Du hast soviel zu ertragen und trotzdem bist du dieser, freundliche, hilfsbereite liebende Mann der allen zu Hilfe eilt und sein Glück hinter das von anderen stellt. Ich kenne die Verantwortung die auf deinen Schultern liegt und ich nehme sie mit Freunden und lade sie auf meine. Denn es wird Zeit, dass jemand dich glücklich macht. Du hast so sehr verdient und du weißt nicht wie glücklich mich es macht wenn du lachst und glücklich bist. Ich liebe dich Harry und ich werde immer bei dir bleiben."

Severus wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und auch Albus weinte, er wischte sie schnell weg, auch der Rest der Gäste waren zur Tränen gerührt, die beiden liebten sich wirklich, zwar waren einige verwirrt, aber die die Wahrheit kannten weinten umso mehr weil sie Tragweite des gesagten besser verstanden.

Albus fuhr fort. „Nun auch wenn hier jemand Einwände hätte, warum die beiden nicht heiraten dürfen, käme er leider um 2 Jährchen zu spät. Hiermit erkläre ich euch vor dem Zaubergesetz zu Mann und Frau. Harry, du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen."

Gerade als Harry zu Ginny lehnte, flog die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und Lord Voldemort machte seinen Eintritt.

„Hi, Tom schön dass du unser Hochzeit gekommen bist. Kannst du nochmal 5 Minuten warten. Ich muss noch was erledigen." Und damit küssten sich die beiden.

Die Portschlüssel der Schüler gingen los und sie verschwanden und Harry und Ginny brachen ihren Kuss.

„So jetzt hab ich Zeit für dich. Aber ich denke draußen ist das Gespräch besser aufgehoben und alle die in der Großen Halle standen wurden auf das Gelände transportiert.

Nun standen sie sich gegenüber Voldemort und seine Armee und Harry und Ginny und deren Verbündete. Ginny und Harry hatten in ihre Kampfanzüge gewechselt und hatten ihre Bogen und Schwerter bei sich.

„So trifft man sich wieder Tom."

„Kenne ich dich?"

„Ich hoffe doch schließlich hast du gerade meine Hochzeit gestört."

„Was interessiert du mich? Harry Evans und Ginny Weasley. Weasley sind zwar Verräter aber nicht würdig meiner selbst."

„Ja dachte ich mir."

„Dumbledore" rief Voldemort.

„Ihr habt keine Chance. Harry Potter ist nicht hier wenn er wirklich leben sollte. Also gebt lieber auf."

Albus antwortete. „Tom, du wirst heute untergehen."

„Wie denn ohne Harry Potter habt ihr keine Chance. Du kennst die Prophezeiung."

Harry antwortete: „Ich kenne sie auch, aber ich kenne die ganze und übrigens Harry Potter ist hier. Und er ist angepisst, denn du hast gerade seine Hochzeit gestört."

Ginny fügte hinzu. „Und du weißt gar nicht wie angepisst Mrs. Potter ist."

Das führte zu einigen Überraschungen bei den Verteidigern. War Harry Evans in Wirklichkeit Harry Potter?

„Ja Tom, ich Harry Evans bin Harry James Potter, derjenige der dich heute besiegen wird."

Voldemort entschied sich für einen Angriff der Werwölfe um die Verteidiger einzuschüchtern. Diese waren tatsächlich eingeschüchtert außer Harry und Ginny diese stoßen ihr Horn, dass sie von den Elfen erhalten hatten. Diese waren auf dem Dach des Schlosses platziert und beschossen die Werwölfe mit Silberpfeilen. Voldemort war davon überrascht genauso wie der Rest der Verteidiger. Die Elfen wehrten den Angriff erfolgreich ab und ergriffen ihre Schwerter und stellten sich zu Harry und Ginny, die ebenso Pfeile abgeschossen hatten und nun ihre Schwerter gezogen hatten.

Voldemort schickte daraufhin die Dementoren auf die Kämpfer. Die Lehrer und Schüler erzeugte ihre Patroni und Harry und Ginny griffen sich an ihren Händen und beschwörten ihren gemeinsam Patronus. Es war ein goldener Phönix, der die Dementoren in Luft verschwinden ließ, wenn er sie berührte.

Der Angriff der Dementoren war trotz der Patroni erfolgreicher für Voldemort, da drei Schüler geküsst worden. Voldemort sah sich im Vorteil, da Harry und Ginny nur 21 Schüler, die Lehrer, die Weasleys und die deutsche Delegation hinter sich hatte. Er übersah die Elfen, die wieder im Schatten neben Ginny und Harry verschwunden waren. Er beachtete die Tiere und Kobolde nicht. Für ihn war das Abschaum.

Die Dementoren wurden in die Flucht geschlagen und Voldemort hatte nun noch 100 Vampire, Inferii und 300 Todesser auf seiner Seite. Die Verteidiger wurden unruhig da sie sich in der Unterzahl sahen. Doch keiner kannte natürlich die Hilfe die ihnen bald zu Teil werden würde. Auf die Auroren konnte man nicht hoffen, da das Ministerium von Voldemort eingenommen worden war, zwar flohen die Auroren doch nun hatten sie keinen mehr der ihnen sagen konnte was zu tun war.

Voldemort hatte auch noch ein paar Riesen in seiner Hinterhand und die Drachen durfte man auch nicht vergesse. Doch Harry und Ginny hatten da keine Sorgen.

Als die Riesen und Drachen auf sie zuflogen erhoben sie ihre Ringe und sprachen:

„Lord und Lady Gryffindor, Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin fordern die Unterstützung der Riesen und Drachen ein, die sie ihnen uns ihrer Blutreihe auf Ewigkeit geschworen haben."

Hogwarts hatte unterdessen die Schüler welche zu jung waren zu kämpfen geschützt. Die Rüstungen liefen Wache und Hogwarts Magie beschütze sie, wir auch seine Erben.

Die Riesen unterdessen hielten in ihrem Zerstörungslauf ein und sahen verwundert auf die beiden Figuren hinab.

Vier Siegelringe waren deutlich an den Händen zu sehen und Hogwarts, das Schloss bereitete sich darauf vor die Verräter des Schwurs zu vernichten. Sie würden im Boden versinken. Die Drachen stoppten ihren Feuerstoß als an der Spitze des Schlosses ein Feuer entfachte. Es war das Feuer des Krieges und in früheren Zeiten wurden so die Verbündeten um Hilfe gerufen. Nicht wissen was zu tun ist, liefen die Riesen davon und verschwanden von der Bildfläche, ähnlich handelten die Drache. Voldemort war wütend und Harry und Ginny vergaben schnell den beiden Tierarten, denn ansonsten wären sie mit einem Fluch belegt worden, der sie zum aussterben verdammte.

Nun war Voldemort alles egal und er stürzte sich mit seiner Armee auf die kleine Gruppe Verteidiger. Doch seine Vampire wurden schon bald von einer Reihe von Schwertern aufgehalten, als die Elfen sich zu erkennen gaben. Harry, Ginny und die Elfen kämpften gegen die Vampire, natürlich konnten sie nicht alle aufhalten und Albus und der Rest kämpfte nun um ihr Leben. Da schickte der Präsident Raya los und wenig später ertönte ein lauter Knall und 200 Polizisten aus Deutschland nahmen das Duell mit den Todessern auf.

Die Verteidiger schöpften neue Hoffnung und schlugen die Vampire zurück. Der Kampf tobte überall und Harry und Ginny kämpften Seite an Seite gegen die Vampire und besiegten mit Hilfe der Elfen einige.

Voldemort duellierte Albus und der alte Zauberer konnte zwar gut dagegenhalten, aber lange würde er das nicht mehr durchhalten und so übernahm Sev seinen alten Meister.

„Severus du hast mir verraten."

„Seit 17 Jahren Tom."

Voldemort ließ einen wütenden Schrei los und feuerte Flüche auf Sev, der diesen nur mühsam entkam und dann verletzt zu Boden ging. Zum Erstaunen vielen, übernahm nun der Präsident den Kampf gegen Voldemort, dieser lachte.

„Du Idiot du wirst verlieren und dann werde ich auch dein Land erobern."

„Nur über meine Leiche."

„Wie du willst."

Es war ein intensiver Kampf und der Präsident hielt sich gut doch dann sah Voldemort ein Loch und feuerte den Todesfluch. Er steuerte genau auf den Präsidenten los, aber er wurde nicht getroffen einer seiner Begleiter warf sich zwischen ihn und den Fluch, der andere schnappte sich den Präsidenten und brachte ihn aus der Gefahrenbereich.

Voldemort dreht sich nun um und sah Harry und Ginny kämpfen er wollte gerade seinen Weg zu ihnen machen. Als sich ihm ein Kobold in den Weg stellte. Er sagte Voldemort.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen Tom Vorlost Riddle, dass sie einiges an Schulden haben."

Und damit beschoss er ihn mit einigen Zaubern. Voldemort bezwang ihn zwar relativ schnell, aber er gab Harry und Ginny Zeit. Die sich nun von ihren Kämpften lösten und sich in die Mitte des Schlachtfeldes begaben.

Dort standen sie einander gegenüber und starrten sich in die Augen.

Beide riefen laut:_** Amor vincit omnia. (die Liebe besiegt alle)**_

Und dann küssten sie sich als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Beide schickten ihre ganze Liebe durch ihr Bund. Und diesmal ließen sie sie einfach raus. Ein roter Dunst umfing die beiden und er breitete sich aus. Harry und Ginny hatten herausgefunden, dass der rote Dunst, die Liebe zwischen den beiden symbolisierte und alle die guten Herzen waren mit Glück erfüllte und alle die keinen guten Herzens sind, total Schmerzen zufügen und vernichtet.

„Es ist wirklich toll dass du meine Schwester liebst, aber ich glaube jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür." rief Ron zu den beiden.

Diese hörten in gar nicht, als sich der der Dunst weiter ausbreitete. Sev und Albus beobachteten das Ganze, sie hofften es würde klappen, doch reichte die Liebe der beiden füreinander wirklich aus? Albus und Sev sahen besorgt wie der rote Dunst aufhörte sich auszubreiten, war es das? War alles umsonst? Würde Voldemort siegen?


	27. Neues Leben

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling **

**Neues Leben**

Gerade als der rote Dunst aufhörte sich auszubreiten und Sev und Albus schon dachten, es wäre gescheitert, wurde der rote Dunst durch ein blauen Dunst ergänzt.

„_Harry, ich liebe dich." _

„_Liebe dich auch." _

„_Ich muss dir was sagen." _

„_Was ist es?" _

„_Scheint so als gewinnt Sev seine Wette." _

„_Wie?" _

„_Wir bekommen ein Baby, Harry." _

„_Was?" _Harry wollte den Kuss unterbrechen doch Ginny hielt ihn fest.

„_Harry, ich hab es eben erst herausgefunden. Wir bekommen ein Baby. Und weißt du was, wenn es ein Mädchen ist nennen wir es Lily und bei einem Jungen James, nein James Severus, Sev wird ausrasten." _

„_Wow, ein Baby. Unsere Baby." _

„_Ja." _

Bei Harry sackte die Nachricht endlich ein und er legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Bauch.

„_Ginny, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und unser Baby liebe ich auch, es wird in einer friedlichen Welt aufwachsen."_

Er bereitet sich mit dem roten Dunst weiter über das ganze Schlachtfeld aus. Während die Verteidiger von Glück und Liebe erfüllt wurden, gingen die Todesser sich vor Schmerz winden zu Boden. Voldemort lies einen furchterregenden Schrei raus und Harry und Ginny konzentrieren einen Strahl der Liebe auf ihn. Er traf ihm voll in die Brust und Lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle verschwand mit dem Strahl. Es war geschafft Lord Voldemort war von dieser Erde verschwunden und es konnte endlich Frieden einkehren.

Harry und Ginny immer noch in den Armen halten, waren völlig unbewusst was um sie herum geschah, immer noch hielten sie einander in den Armen mit Harry Hand auf Ginnys Bauch.

Doch dann machte das Benutzen von soviel Magie sich bemerkbar und die beiden fielen ohnmächtig zusammen. Sev war sofort bei ihnen und rief Raya.

Diese flammte die beiden in den Krankenflügel, wo sie beide in ein Bett verfrachtet wurde, der Versuch die beiden zu trennen endete für Madam Pompfrey mit einem Flug in die Wand.

Die beiden schliefen und um sie herum war ein leicht rotblauer Schimmer, der sie vor allem schützte. Während ihr Helden sich ausruhten wurden die Verletzen geheilt, es war gut dass der Doc da war, ansonsten hätte Poppy das ganze nicht geschafft. Die Todesser wurden gefangengenommen und der Präsident zog mit seine Polizisten weiter um das Ministerium zu übernehmen. Die Anderen halfen beim wiederherstellen der Schlosses. Harry und Ginny wachten 4 Stunden nach dem Ende der Schlacht wieder auf.

Nach einer Dusche machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, dort waren alle Beteiligten des Kampfes zusammen gekommen um sich zu stärken. Als die beiden die Halle betraten, wurde es still, bis Frau Storch zu den beiden rannte und sie umarmte.

„Ich wusste ihr schafft es."

Danach gratulierten auch die anderen den beiden. Albus hatte ihnen die Geschichte erklärt und alle waren geschockt, dass Harry Potter niemand anderes als Harry Evans war und sie eben auf seiner Hochzeit waren.

Da traten die Zentauren hervor. Ginny und Harry verbeugten sich vor ihnen.

„Wir danken unseren Freunden den Zentauren, dass sie uns im Kampf beigestanden haben. Es war uns ein Ehre und wir trauern mit euren Verlusten."

Es waren 4 Zentauren getötet worden.

„Die Ehre lag bei uns Lord und Lady. Wir trennen uns jetzt. Doch seit gewiss dass wir immer bei euch sind. Die Sterne haben uns große Neuigkeiten verkündet."

Harry und Ginny lächelten, den Zentauren konnte man wirklich nicht geheim halten.

Die Einhörner traten vor und Harry und Ginny verabschiedeten und dankten ihnen. Die Einhörner hatten einen Kameraden verloren. Die Greifen waren die nächsten. Harry und Ginny verwandelten sich in ihre Greifenformen und dankten auch Ihnen. In ihrer Form konnten sie sich unterhalten.

„Es war uns eine Ehre mit euch zu kämpfen Erbe Gryffindors. Sei gewiss das euer Kind immer sicher ist."

Wieder in ihrer Menschenform kamen die Kobolde vor.

„Lord, Lady. Wir erhoffen eine neue Zukunft für Zauberer und Kobolde.

Wir wünschen Euch Alles Gute und wir sind uns sicher dass wir uns bald wiedersehen. Die Kobolde sind erfreut über die Nachricht, die uns erhalten hat."

„Wir danken euch für eure Unterstützung und sag Griphook, das eine kleine Investition zur Feier getätigt werden darf."

Schließlich blieben nur die Zauberer und Elfen zurück.

Die Elfen traten vor. Sie hatten zwei Verluste zu beklagen.

„Legolas" sagte Harry als der Elf vor ihnen stand.

„Ihr habt die Elfen stolz gemacht im Kampf und es war uns eine Ehre wieder mit den Menschen zu kämpfen. Solltet ihr je unsere Hilfe benötigen blast in das Horn und wir werden kommen. Wir haben noch etwas für euch."

Er überkam ihnen eine Flöte. „Sie sollte jedes Baby in den Schlaf spielen." Sagte er und lächelte die beiden an.

„Auf Wiedersehen Legolas." Sagte Ginny und die drei umarmten sich, als die Elfen die Halle verließen.

Zurück blieben die Zauberer. Als ein Schrei die Stille durchbrach.

„Yes" schrie Sev.

„Schiebe rüber alter Mann." Dumbledore verzog sein Gesicht und gab Severus eine Hand voll Gold.

„Und?"

„Okay okay, ich wechsele die Windeln."

Langsam begriffen auch die anderen, dass ein Baby unterwegs war.

„Du bist schwanger Ginny?" fragte Molly schockiert.

Jop. Heute herausgefunden."

„Aber du du bist noch so jung."

„Mum Harry und ich sind seit zweieinhalb Jahren verheiratet, wir haben gerade Voldemort besiegt. Ich glaub wir kriegen das hin."

„Schließlich bin ich der Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, der-Mann-der-alles-kann. Au, das tat weh."

„Wie sagtest du es so schön, ‚ wenn es seinen musste hast du mir in den Arsch getreten weil ich ein kompletter Idiot war." Sagte Ginny mit einem süßen Lächeln.

Harry murmelte etwas Unverständiges, aber Ginny verstand ihn durch ihr Bund und so folgt der nächste Schlag den Hinterkopf. Die beiden setzten sich zu Albus und Sev, die den beiden gratulierten und weiter darüber stritten ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen wird. Ginny und Harry ignorierten sie und begannen zu essen und unterhielten sich über ihr Bund.

Die anderen beobachten das Paar, es schien unglaublich aber egal was der andere brauchte ohne das ein Wort gesagt wurde reichte es der andere. Harry und Ginny wurden sich der Blicke bewusst.

„Ja? Oh, hatten wir erwähnt dass wir über unser Bund unsere Gedanken teilen und quasi so miteinander reden können."

Zu den vier gesellten sich der Rest der verrückten Familie, die schnell ins Albus und Sev Diskussion einstiegen und später die deutsche Delegation.

Harry fiel auf das Anna und Kevin fehlte und er schaute sich nun in der Halle um. Er bemerkte mehr Leute die fehlten. Ginnys Augen folgte seiner Bewegung und als er aufstand und die Halle verließ entschuldigte sie sich und folgte ihm. Sie wusste was in ihm vorging, er machte sich mal wieder selbst Vorwürfe. Sev fing Ginny Augen und fragte sie wortlos, ob er mitkommen sollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verließ die Halle. Insgesamt waren 15 Zauberer gestorben. Anna und Kevin und 5 Hogwartsschüler und der Polizist, der dem Präsident das Leben gerettet hatte und weitere 7 Deutsche Polizisten.

Der Präsident war noch nicht zurück, doch er wurde jeden Moment erwartet.

Ginny fand Harry unter einem Baum auf dem Gelände. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Lange schwiegen die beide. Dann fing Harry an zu sprechen.

„Ich fühle mich so schlecht, eben noch war ich glücklich, wobei ich wusste das Menschen und Tiere gestorben waren. Anna und Kevin." Ihm stiegen die tränen ins Auge und auch Ginny weinte.

„Sie hatten es nicht verdient, sie hatten nicht mit diesem Krieg zu tun. Ich habe sie da rein gezogen." schluchzte Harry.

„Harry schau mich an."

Und Ginnys Hand fuhr unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Die beiden kannten die Gefahr und haben trotzdem gekämpft. Es ist schrecklich, dass sie gestorben sind, aber du kannst dich nicht selbst dafür verantwortlich machen. Sie wussten auf was sie sich einlassen als sie hier herkamen genauso wie die anderen."

„Aber wenn wir schneller gewesen wären, wenn ich alleine gekämpft hätte."

„Kein aber, wir hatten Glück dass alles geklappt hat. Wären wir alleine hätten wir es vielleicht nicht geschafft und dann hätte Voldemort gewonnen und er hätte dann auch Deutschland angegriffen und noch mehr Menschen wären gestorben. Harry wir haben das getan was wir tun mussten und ich weiß das alle in uns die Helden sehen, aber die wahren Helden sind die die gekämpft haben weil sie eine Wahl hatten. Harry warum glaubst du haben sie gekämpft?"

„Damit Voldemort besiegt wird."

„Genau und für eine friedliche Welt, damit ihre freunde und Verwandten, die die sie Lieben mit Freude und ohne Angst aufwachsen können. Sie würden nicht wollen dass wir hier hocken und uns die Augen aufheulen. Sie würden wollen dass wir Spaß haben und leben. Das wir Schulleiter Anters Hose pink färben und andere Streiche spielen. Ich hab davor mit Anna gesprochen und ihr gesagt, das ich schwanger bin und weißt du was sie gesagt hat."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist erstaunlich wie selbst in Dunklen Zeiten ein Kind neue Hoffnung bringen kann. Lass uns den Bastard in den Arsch treten und eurem Baby ein wunderschönes Leben geben."

„Sie und Kevin würden wollen das wir unserm Baby ein glückliches Leben geben und dafür braucht es einen Dad, der sich nicht mit der Schuld herumschlägt. Ich liebe dich Harry, vergiss das nie, da draußen wartet ein Leben auf uns. Zwar ohne, die die Gefallen sind, aber wenn wir glücklich heißt das nicht, das wir sie vergessen haben."

Ginny stand auf küsste Harry auf die Stirn und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken zurück.

Ginny betrat wieder die Halle und wurde von Präsident Klein begrüßt.

„Harry, macht sich selbst eine schwere Zeit?"

Ginny nickte.

„Sollte er nicht, zwar sind heute viele meiner Landsleute gestorben, aber ich könnte nicht stolzer auf sie sein. Sie haben gekämpft für ein Leben mit Frieden und wir können am besten ihr Andenken erhalten, wenn wir für sie mitleben. Aber wie ich hörte gibt es nicht nur traurige Nachrichten, Glückwunsch euch beiden."

„Danke." Sagte Ginny und der Präsident wusste ,dass damit nicht nur die Gratulationen gemeint waren.

„Nun ich komme gerade aus eurem Ministerium, eine gewisse Amelia Bones wurde zum Minister auf Zeit ernannt. Sie scheint mir eine kompetente Person zu sein. Zumindest hat sie Reformen angekündigt. Ich beneide sie nicht um ihren Job, als ich Präsident wurde waren die meisten Kämpfe um die Reformen schon gekämpft."

Ginny sah wie auch Harry wieder in der Halle war, sie entschuldigte sich beim Präsident und bahnte sich ihren Weg zu ihm. Er kam ihr entgegen und nahm sie wortlos in den Arm.

„Was hältst du von Lily Anna und James Kevin?"

„Perfekt Harry."

Die beiden wurden aus ihrer Umarmung gezerrt, als der Weasleymob um sie strömte. Die Brüder bauten sich vor ihm aus:

„Du hast also unsere Schwester geschwängert? Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Ich brauch mich vor euch nicht zu rechtfertigen, sie ist meine Frau und wenn ich etwas getan habe was euch nicht passt. Mir doch egal."

„Du glaubst weil du Harry Potter gibst kannst du dir alles erlauben?"

„Ja, aber eher weil ich Lord Gryffindor, Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin bin."

Die Brüder wurden von Molly zu Seite gedrängt.

„Ihr beiden ein Seelenbund. Oh Merlin und ein Baby. Lasst euch umarmen."

Harry und Ginny entflohen kurz danach dem Mob und gesellten sich zur. Albus und Sev und dem Rest, diese schienen viel Spaß daran zu haben sich zu streiten.

„Natürlich bin ich der Opa, hallo ich sehe aus wie ein Opa, wer hat hier weißes Haar und ist alt."

„Und dazu noch senil."

„Ah, das tat weh Sev, du hast den alten Mann tief getroffen."


	28. Epilog

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte von Harry Potter gehören J.K.**

**Epilog**

Man hatten entschieden um die Stimmung nach dem Krieg etwas aufzuheitern einen Karaokeabend zu veranstalten. Zur Freude von David, Lisa, Caro und Paul.

Es war ein Monat nach dem Ende der Schlacht. Der Deutsche Minister war lange abgereist und nur die deutschen Lehrer und Schüler waren noch hier. Sie genossen das Leben in Hogwarts, es war anderes als bei ihnen. Die beiden Schulleiter trafen sich regelmäßig und besprachen ihre beiden Schulen.

Am Abend des Karaokeabends wurde in der großen Halle eine Bühne aufgestellt. Jeder konnte mitmachen, man musste einfach auf die Bühne gehen und singen.

Harry betrat die Bühne nahm das Mirko in die Hand und sein Blick traf Ginnys.

„Hallo, wie ihr mittlerweile wisst, bin ich Harry Potter. Und ich wollte mich heute einfach mal bei den Menschen bedanken, die mir ein glückliches Leben ermöglicht haben.

Da wäre zu einem Severus Snape. Er fand mich bei meinen Verwandten und holte mich davon fort. Er musste mit einem verschüchterten, verängstigten Junge umgehen und im zeigen dass Liebe etwas tolles ist und das er kein Freak ist, wie seien Verwandten es ihm eingebläut hatten. Er hat meine Tod vorgetäuscht und somit zwar einige verletzt aber mir ein Leben gegeben, ein normales Leben. Er ist über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hat den Sohn seines Feindes großgezogen, er kommt an nächsten an meinen Dad heran. Danke Sev.

Dann ist da Sirius Black, der beste Freund meines Vaters, er hat mir meine Eltern näher gebracht und hat sich mit seinem Feind vertragen um mir ein Leben zu geben. Mittlerweile sind die beiden die besten Freunde, wer hätte das gedacht? Sirius hat mich immer wie ein normaler Mensch behandelt und mich aufgezogen mit allem und wirklich allem.

Dann haben wir da noch Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, die ebenfalls ein Teil unsere Familie geworden sind. Die beiden waren immer da wenn ich sie brauchte, sie haben mich trainiert und respektiert, aber mir auch viele glückliche Erinnerungen gegeben.

In Deutschland habe ich dann Freunde gefunden, die mich mochten ohne zu wissen, dass ich Harry Potter bin und als sie es wussten mich genauso behandelt hatten. Frau Storch und Herr Dorg haben mir und Ginny alles beigebracht.

Natürlich will ich auch meine Freunde hier nicht vergessen. Felix, Jule und Luna. Ihr wart meine ersten Freunde.

Später kam zu unserem Haufen dann noch Albus Dumbledore hinzu. Er hat mir soviel beigebracht und uns immer ermutigt, er Sirius und Sev haben mit ihren Streitereien unseren Tag verschönert und war auch immer sehr hilfreich bei Streichen.

Ihr seht meine Familie ist ein komischer Haufen, Ginny hatte das mal so ausgedruckt. Der ehemalige Todesser und jetzt Spion Severus Snape, der unschuldige Massenmörder Sirius Black, der Werwolf Remus, die verrückte Tonks, der senile Opa und der Junge der lebt. Sie selber bezeichnete sich als das wohl hübscheste und intelligenteste Mädchen in Hogwarts und sorry, Hermine aber ich muss ihr zustimmen.

Ginny ist der Grund warum wir heute hier stehen. Dank ihr bin ich aus meinem Koma erwacht, dank ihren Briefen und Erzählungen bin ich nicht untergegangen. Dank ihrer Freundschaft war ich glücklich und dank ihrer Liebe ist Voldemort nicht mehr. Wenn immer ich in meine Vergangenheit zurückfiel und das kommt häufig vor, ich verkrampfe und ziehe mich zurück. Sev hatte immer Schwierigkeiten mich zurück zu holen. Ginny hat sicher einige Vorteile, weil sie mir in den Kopf sprechen kann. Aber sie hat es immer geschafft mich zurück zu holen. Sie schickte mir ihre Liebe und redete auf mich ein. Es war ein langer Prozess aber mittlerweile hab ich es dank ihrer Hilfe geschafft mich aus diesem Trauma zu arbeiten. Ginny hat mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf dieser Welt gemacht. Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihre Liebe verdient habe aber ich bin ihr unglaublich dankbar dafür. Und jetzt schenkt sie mir etwas was ich mich immer gewünscht habe. Eine eigene Familie. Und das macht mich glücklicher wie ich je war.

Gin, ich liebe dich und ich möchte dir danken für alles was du für mich in den vergangenen 4 Jahren getan hast."

Und die Musik begann zu spielen.

Die genannten konnten ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten und alle die seine Vergangenheit kannten, bewunderten ihn, wie er so ein fürsorglicher Mann werden konnte. Und als sie in seine Augen sahen, als er von Ginny sprach und sie ansah, wussten sie dass sie alles ihr zu verdanken hatte.

Ginny, liefen die Tränen übers Gedicht. Noch nie hatte Harry so offen über seine Gefühle gesprochen, natürlich bei den Hochzeiten, aber er hatte noch nie über seine Vergangenheit so offen geredet und es bedeutete ihr so viel.

Als Harry das Lied beendete hatte, war Ginny schon bei ihm. Und die beiden umarmten sich, beide liefen die Tränen hinunter.

„Danke" hauchte Gin und Harry flüsterte.

„Nein, ich danke dir."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und sie öffneten ihr Band und beiden fühlten die Gefühle des anderen über sich hereinbrechen. Es erfüllte sie mit Glück. Ein Phoenixlied erfüllte die Halle und die beiden gingen in Flammen auf und waren aus der Halle verschwunden. Zur Verwunderung aller, fast aller.

„Hast du gesehen sie brannten?"

„Nein, sie sind geflammt. Raya hat es ihnen beigebracht. Die beiden sind Phoenixanimagi" sagte Sev.

Harry und Ginny erschienen in ihrem Haus. Die beiden hatten ihren Kuss nicht unterbrochen und als sie im Schlafzimmer waren, fielen sie in ihr Bett und zeigten einander, wie sehr sie sich liebten.

Der Abend in Hogwarts war lang, es gab Emotionale Momente, als den Gefallen gedenkt wurde und ihnen Lieder gesungen wurde, aber auch fröhliche.

Es waren 5 Monate vergangen und die Wunden der Trauer schlossen sich langsam. Ginny hatte nun schon einen richtigen Bauch und war im 7 Monat. Sev und Frau Klinger hatten begonnen sich zu treffen und Frau Storch und Herr Dorg hatten geheiratet. Das Leben ging weiter, die englische Zaubergemeinschaft arbeitet eng mit der deutschen zusammen. Langsam begannen die Änderungen zu fruchten. Hogwarts bot Austauschjahre an und arbeitet mit der Schule zusammen. Beide lernten von den anderen.

Und das Leben für Harry und Ginny war stressig, jetzt wo jeder wusste wer sie waren. Waren sie natürlich im Zentrum des Interesse. Die Erben der Hogwartsgründer und Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords und Harry Potter. Wenn das nicht nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie. Die beiden versuchten so gut es geht ein normales Leben zu führen. Die beiden lebten in ihrem Haus und freuten sich auf die Geburt ihres Kindes. Harry hatte einige Angebote bekommen im Ministerium zu arbeiten, aber er hatte sie alle abgelehnt. Er überlegte eine Laufbahn als Lehrer einzuschlagen. Albus hatte ihm die Stelle als Professor für Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste angeboten. Sirius und Tonks waren nun ein Aurorenteam. Remus der Verbindungsmann im Ministerium für Werwölfe. Sev unterrichtet mit Freude Zaubertränke und erschreckte manche Schüler mit seinem wahren Charakter.

2 Monate später erblickte James Kevin Potter das Licht der Welt. Im folgten drei Jahre darauf Lily Anna Potter und weitere zwei Jahre später die Zwillinge Daniel Severus Potter und Elisabeth Rose Potter. Tonks hatte schon befürchtet, dass eins der Kinder nach ihr benannt werden sollte und sie warnte die Beiden mit den Worten:

„Ich habe genug für alle Nymphadoras der Welt gelitten."

AN:

Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken die diese Fanfiction gelesen haben. Das war meine erste längere Fanfiction und wird wohl auch meine letzte bleiben, zwar habe ich tausende Ideen für neue aber mir fällt es schwer Fanfiction zu schreiben, die nicht von einer Haupthandlung zu nächsten springen. Und ich bemerke, wenn ich andere Fanfiction lese, dass der beste Teil meistens diese kleinen versteckten Szenen sind, die einen zum lachen oder heulen bringen.

Trotzdem war es eine aufregende Zeit diese Fanfiction zu schreiben, die mittlerweile schon 2 Jahre alt ist und vorher auf HarryPotterXperts gepostet wurde.

Danke für all die lieben Kommentare, aber auch an alle die Kritik geäußert haben, denn nur so kann man sich verbessern und wenn ich vielleicht doch mal wieder Lust und Zeit habe eine neue Fanfiction zu schreiben, werde ich dies im Hinterkopf behalten.

Also nochmal Danke!


End file.
